MLB: Esperanza en Paris - Especiales
by sonrais777
Summary: Serie de especiales de la historia Miraculous Ladybug - Esperanza en Paris.
1. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, muchos me pidieron un epilogo de mi historia Esperanza en Paris, pues bien, no les puedo dar ese epilogo por el momento, sentiría que faltarían muchas cosas, por eso hago esto para poner esos huecos que quedaron y reírnos un poco de las situaciones de los portadores en su vida normal o de súper héroes. Habrá varios especiales de los cuales ustedes pueden pedir qué les gustaría que pasara. O a quién le dedicamos un capítulo. No creo que sean más de 10 especiales, el décimo será el último pero espero igual lo disfrutemos.**

 **Aplausos a Thomas Astruc, es todo un genio por crear a estos increíbles personajes y serie. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Especial 1

Reencuentro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el padre de Adrien había viajado al Tibet en compañía de los kwamis y del maestro Fu, que insistió en acompañarle, a buscar a su madre. Y ese día después de tanto habían recibido una llamada afirmando que esa tarde volverían los tres. Al escuchar el número de personas a venir Adrien sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía pensar con claridad qué hacer. Razón por la que ahora todos estaban en su casa.

-¿Y a qué hora dijo tu padre que venía?- preguntó Marinette mientras Adrien sacaba todo su guardarropa.

-A las tres en punto y él nunca se retrasa, así que tengo menos de tres horas para estar presentable frente a mi madre.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no la ves Adrien?- preguntó Juliet y Adrien se detiene en su tarea de sacar ropa y suspira.

-Casi cuatro años.- enseguida vuelve a su tarea.- Por eso quiero verme bien hoy y arreglar la casa, quiero una comida especial pero justo hoy los sirvientes no pudieron venir y…- habló de forma atropellada y Marinette se acerca y pone sus manos en los hombros haciendo que le mire.

-Tranquilo Adrien, por eso estamos aquí para ayudarte. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- entonces Plagg se pone enfrente de Marinette.

-Es lo mismo que le vengo diciendo toda la mañana, ¡y mírame! Me ha ignorado y no me ha dado queso.- dijo en una pose dramática y Adrien suspira.

-Plagg te dejé uno en la mesa de noche.

-Corrijo. No me ha dado más queso.- dijo acercándose a Marinette que lo acunó entre sus manos.

-Pobre Plagg…

-¡Princesa no lo mimes!- se quejó Adrien ganándose una risa de todos. Adrien bufó y sacó un conjunto.- ¿Qué tal este?- preguntó a todos y Claude fue el primero en responder ante el silencio de las féminas.

-Un… ¿smoking?

-Es verdad… ¿no tengo algo mejor?- todos se quedaron sin habla y al final Marinette suspira con una sonrisa.

-Creo que con lo que llevas usualmente basta, pero si quieres verte mejor piensa en algo menos…formal.- Adrien pareció entender.- Nosotras nos encargaremos de arreglar todo para la bienvenida.

-Yo puedo cocinar.- dijo Juliet y Breezy asintió orgullosa de su portadora.

-Y yo me puedo hacer cargo de decorar el salón.- dijo Marinette y Adrien sonrió.

-Gracias. No sabría que hacer sin ustedes… oh, creo que esto está bien.- dijo al ver una camisa y este empezó a quitarse la chaqueta haciendo que tanto Marinette como Juliet retrocedieran, Claude le tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

-Yo me encargo que no salga como un payaso. Mejor salgan chicas.- ambas asintieron pero Tikki y Breezy volaron cerca de los varones.

-Nosotras nos quedamos para ayudar.- dijo Tikki mirando a ambas portadoras.

-¿Estas segura Tikki?- preguntó Marinette.

-O sea, obvio.- contesta Breezy.- Necesitan al menos la opinión femenina y nosotras podemos manejar al chico.- entonces Plagg y Sain vuelan con las chicas.

-Si ese es el caso yo quiero ayudar con la cocina.- dijo Plagg.- Mis refinados gustos ayudarán para hacer una comida digna de un rey.- Sain le miró desconfiado y molesto porque él quería estar con Juliet.

-Refinados gusto mi cola, harás que todo termine oliendo como tu asqueroso queso.

-¡Repite eso zorro!

-¡Queso asqueroso! ¡Queso asqueroso!

-Ya, calma.- intervino Juliet.- Creo que lo mejor es que Sain me ayude esta vez.- Sain hinchó su pechito feliz y voló cerca de la chica. Plagg bajó la cabeza hasta que siente la mano de Marinete tomarle con delicadeza.

-Tranquilo, nos divertiremos mucho tú y yo Plagg, y te daré todo el queso que quieras.- los bigotes de Plagg se mueven del gusto y abraza la mejilla de Marinette.

-Lo digo, me hubiese gustado más ser tu kwami. Pero el contacto desaparece cuando Adrien le jala de la cola para separarlo de su novia.

-Nada de arrumacos.- dijo molesto y Plagg le miró de mala gana.

-Bueno chicas, ¡la operación de bienvenida entra en vigor!- gritó Claude y todos asintieron.

La primera en empezar a trabajar era Marinette, debía arreglar el salón y el comedor para la bienvenida de la señora Agreste.

-Bien, manos a la obra, veamos…- miró el lugar con detenimiento.- Creo que puedo poner unos adornos allí y allí, la alfombra creo que tendré que quitarla y…- caminó al comedor.- Deberé poner un buen mantel y arreglar la mesa. Pero para el salón necesito telas y adornos.

-Eso es fácil, puedes entrar en el cuarto que usa el padre de Adrien para trabajar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pe-Pero entrar al estudio de Gabriel Agreste… ¡¿Entrar?!

-Tranquila, no creo que pase nada malo. Yo he entrado allí muchas veces ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Pues…creo que tienes razón y solo sería para tomar algunas telas, no haremos nada más.

-Así se habla. Ven, sígueme.- Marinette obediente siguió a Plagg, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Juliet miró la alacena de los Agreste y se quedó con la boca abierta, había de todo y hasta cosas que no sabía ni qué eran, caminó por los estantes de la gran alacena y Sain miraba igual curioso el lugar.

-No sé qué hacer, ¿qué le gusta a la madre de Adrien?

-Yo no sé, aunque podrías igual cocinar algo sencillo que guste a todos.

-Bueno…de seguro la señora Agreste no ha probado ningún platillo francés en mucho tiempo si ha estado en el Tibet todos estos años. Podría preparar… un entrecot, pollo, y de ración ¿arroz o papitas?

-¡Papitas! ¡Definitivamente papitas!- gritó haciendo reír a la chica y ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Bien, mejor hagamos ambas, ya tengo el plato fuerte, la entrada puede ser una sopa y de postre… ¿un pastel de queso?

-Mi bella señorita, lo que quiera hacer estoy a sus órdenes.- hizo una reverencia a Juliet y ella le miró enternecida.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Adrien la mitad de su guardarropa estaba regado por todos lados.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo mostrando un conjunto de camisa verde y saco café, las kwamis de inmediato negaron con la cabeza y Claude suspiró.

-Oye es algo muy formal hasta para ti. Prueba con una camiseta y una chaqueta, veamos...- entre el montón de ropa sacó una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de mangas hasta los codos color verde.

-Esto te queda, nada mal.- Adrien miró el conjunto, debía admitir que era buena la combinación.

-O sea, ¡no!- dijo Breezy de inmediato.- Es como decir voy a salir a dar una vuelta con mi novia, debemos darle algo más…no sé, acorde a su personalidad.

-Yo opino que algo más sencillo podría funcionar.- sugirió Tikki y buscó entre las prendas una camiseta negra que tenía un estampado de gato.- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Una camiseta de Chat Noir?- arqueó la ceja Adrien.- No sé, no creo que a mamá le haga gracia que sea Chat Noir, aun mi padre está lidiando con esa parte de mí.

-No me digas.- se burló Claude.- ¿Los chiste de gato?- Adrien frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

-Mis chistes son miauravillosos. Hasta Marinette se ríe de ellos ahora.- Claude se ríe de lo que dice y se cruza de brazos.

-A ver si entiendes, novia igual a aguantar cualquier defecto del novio, eso incluye los chistes malos de gatos.- Adrien se quedó estático un momento y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡He vivido engañado!

-Adrien, tus chistes no son malos.- le animó Tikki.- Y Marinette los aprecia aunque no lo parezca.

-Gracias Tikki.- entonces escuchan un leve bufido de Breezy.

-Oigan, sino se han dado cuenta tenemos una crisis de la moda justo aquí. Veamos qué más tenemos.- dijo la kwami adentrándose en el guardarropa.- ¿Qué es esta cosa?- lanzó una camiseta de color rosa y Adrien la tomó antes de que la vieran.

-¡No es nada!- Claude arqueó la ceja.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué puede ser tan vergonzoso como para esconderlo?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Vamos Agreste, deja ver.- le quita la camiseta y al extenderla puede ver un mensaje de grandes letras rojas un corazón rojo con puntos rojos haciendo alusión a la frase "I love LB". Claude no pudo aguantar la risa mientras Adrien le quitaba la camiseta.- ¿Es en serio? Oh, cielos, ¿y Marinette sabe de esto?

-No y nunca lo verá. Es mi camiseta favorita y sería vergonzoso que…

-Adrien.- la puerta de su cuarto se abre y Marinette se asoma.- Disculpa quería pedirte permiso para tomar algunas cosas de…- al ver la camiseta las palabras se atoran en su garganta y Adrien lanza la camiseta lejos.

-¡Marinette! Claro, puedes tomar lo que necesites princesa.

-A-Adrien eso era…

-¿Qué cosa?- Adrien intentaba mantener la compostura cuando se escucha un grito agudo y Breezy sale del guardarropa con una prenda de ropa roja con estampado de mariquitas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer hasta en la ropa interior! ¡Ah!- Adrien cierra la puerta en cara de la pequeña abeja y miró a Marinette con un enorme sonrojo y una risa nerviosa.

-Ya-Ya casi terminamos aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo Marinette?

-N-No, yo…sabré arreglármelas con Plagg.- dijo ella igualmente sonrojada.- Q-Que todo bien salga, digo, que todo salga bien, con permiso.

-¡Marinette esper…!- pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y al intentar ir hacia ella tropezó con el montón de ropa que tenía en el suelo, Claude no pudo aguantar más la risa.- Esto no puede empeorar.

Marinette abrió una puerta y Plagg se entró para encender las luces de la habitación que estaba repleta de telas, adornos, y unos cuantos vestidos y trajes en maniquíes, a Marinette se le fue el aire.

-No lo puedo creer, estoy en el lugar de trabajo de Gabriel Agreste.

-La verdad no es la gran cosa, aquí vengo a comer queso a escondidas. Ven, tomemos lo que necesitamos y vámonos.- Marinette miró con atención el lugar, todo tenía un orden específico para tener más cerca cada cosa al momento de trabajar, notó en una esquina un escritorio con varias hojas de diseños pegados a la pared, avanzó y pisó algo, una bola de papel, al levantarlo vio un diseño de varón en la hoja.

-Vaya, es muy bueno pero…- miró la cantidad de pelotas de papel en un cubo de basura y suspiró para ver la que tenía en mano.- Me falta mucho todavía.- dijo desanimada al ver el dibujo en sus manos y Plagg al notar el ánimo de la chica se acerca.

-Por supuesto que te falta mucho. Solo mira esto, el padre de Adrien es alguien que ha estado años en lo que hace. Mira cuantas bolas de papel hace para poder hacer solo éstas hojas.- dijo mostrándole el pizarrón donde se veían pocos modelos.- Eres muy joven, te falta experiencia pero tienes talento.

-Entonces, ¿crees que algún día pueda ser tan buena como el padre de Adrien?

-¿Bromeas?- se acercó a su rostro.- Puedes ser mejor, Tikki me ha dicho lo mucho que trabajas, estoy seguro que cuando te cases con Adrien tú heredarás la compañía de tu suegro.

-¡¿C-CASARNOS?!

-Oh, hablo muy pronto, aún les falta años para eso. ¡Mira!- encontró unos hilos dorados.- ¿Esto está bien?

-Oh, son muy bonitos, y esta tela nos servirá también, vamos Plagg.- ella tomó el rollo y Plagg los adornos dorados, pero el rollo se desdobló un poco y Marinete lo pisa y tropieza con él, y para evitar caerse por completo su mano tomó lo primero que pudo pero sin éxito.-Auch…

-¿Te dolió?

-Estoy bien Plagg yo…- miró que su mano tenía un pedazo de tela y al voltear a ver de dónde vino el poco color de su rostro desapareció y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de horror al ver el hermoso vestido azul cielo de donde había tomado la tela completamente rasgado de la larga falda.- ¡No puede ser!

-Oh-oh.

-¡No puede pasarme esto! Si el señor Agreste se entera de lo que hice me prohibirá ver a Adrien, su padre me odiará, me cerrarán las puertas a la escuela de modas, nunca seré diseñadora, nunca me casaré con Adrien, ¡mi vida se acabó!- dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Cálmate, puedes arreglarlo. Y aquí tienes muchas cosas para trabajar.

-Pero es que la tela se rasgó por completo, no creo poder hacerlo.

-Entonces haz algo nuevo. Por algo tienes el miraculous de la creación, ¿no?

-C-Creo que podría hacerlo…

-Bien, mientras lo haces yo voy por alago de queso, enseguida vuelvo.- Plagg vuela fuera y Marinette mira el hermoso vestido.

-Me pregunto de dónde saca la inspiración para hacer tan bellas prendas.- mira al escritorio donde ve unas tijeras y un set de agujas, los toma y entonces ve una fotografía donde está la madre de Adrien y él mismo abrazados y mirando la cámara, cosa que le hizo sonreír.- Bien, manos a la obra.

La cocina tenía un sinfín de sabores, Juliet con delantal puesto ponía manos a la obra en la cocina, había decidido hacer varias cosas a la vez para no equivocarse, en la elección de platillos, sacó del horno una gran charola con un gran pedazo de costilla y un pollo entero juntos, los baño en un salsa rojiza y los volvió a poner en el horno mientras en la parte de arriba tenía ollas que destapó y retiró una del horno. Plagg al entrar en la cocina se impresiona por la cantidad de cosas que hacía la portadora de la abeja.

-Como abejita laboriosa, me da pereza de solo verla.

-¡Plagg!- Sain lo vio y se puso frente a él.- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a la portadora de Tikki?

-Tranquilo, solo vengo por un poco de queso. ¿Pero qué tanto hacen?

-Juliet está haciendo varias cosas para la llegada de la madre de tu portador.

-Pues parece más bien un banquete.- toma un pedazo de queso y cuando se acerca a ver lo que hacían este saca la lengua.- Esto yo no lo puedo comer.- Juliet entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de Plagg.

-Hola Plagg.- este al voltear sin querer golpea la olla y su pedazo de queso cae en el caldo.- ¿Cómo van Marinette y tú?

-Pan comido.- dijo mirando de reojo la olla.

-Me alegro, espero que terminemos antes de que venga la madre de Adrien.

-Sí… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando la olla donde su pobre queso había caído.

-Es una sopa de zanahoria con chicharos. Pero quería pedirte consejo de esto, es una quema de queso roqueford que va encima de la carne pero creo que me falta algo.- toma una cuchara y Plagg prueba la crema, la saborea y tuerce la cara.

-Le falta más queso.- la chica sonrió.

-Es bueno tener un experto en quesos.- Sain frunció el ceño al ver la atención que ahora tenía Plagg.- Y ahora a probar la sopa.- Plagg retrocedió y Juliet probó la sopa, la saboreó y su cara hizo una mueca de asco y hasta cambio un poco de color.- ¡Ugh! Agh, voy a vomitar…- Sain huele la sopa y de inmediato voltea atrás.

-¡Plagg!- pero el felino ya se había ido con otro pedazo de queso en mano y Juliet intentaba beber agua del grifo para sacarse el horrible sabor de la boca.

En el aeropuerto de Paris, Natalie y el Gorila esperaban al señor Agreste y Nino que estaba sentado al lado de éste se sentía un poco intimidado al esperar al maestro. Pronto los altavoces dieron el anunció de que el vuelo acababa de arribar.

El reloj avanzó más rápido o eso creyó Adrien al ver que ya faltaban quince minutos para las tres. Marinette salió del cuarto de su futuro suegro y al ver la hora se horrorizó de y tomó rápidamente la tela para decorar. Juliet sacó todo y comenzó a servir los platos aunque al llegar a la mesa ve que Marinette no ha puesto el mantel.

-Marinette.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El mantel, necesito poner la comida.

-Lo siento Juliet es que pasó algo y… enseguida lo hago.

-No te preocupes, Sain, vamos.- Juliet dejó todo y comenzó a sacar manteles, y Sain encontró los cubiertos y servilletas. Plagg encontró una vieja pero elegante alfombra de color dorado con toques oscuros que Marinette sin dudar tomó no sin antes darle al pequeño kwami un pedazo de queso como recompensa, al extender la alfombra fue al comedor a ayudar a su amiga a decorar el comedor. Mientras en la habitación de Adrien al final Adrien se miró al espejo, usando la misma ropa que desde el principio.

-Esto es un desastre, no sé qué voy a hacer o decir cuando la vea y me veo…

-Te ve bien, como tú.- dice Tikki volando alrededor suyo.- Adrien, todos te están apoyando, Claude, Juliet y Marinette están poniendo de su parte para recibir a tu madre, lo que ves en el espejo eres tú, eres la persona que todos queremos y que por eso estamos aquí. Tu madre estará orgullosa de saber que su hijo se ha convertido en alguien de bien y más en uno de los héroes de Paris.

-Eso es cierto.- dice Claude dándole un golpe en el hombro.- No deberías preocuparte, al contrario, deberías estar feliz.- Adrien sonríe y asiente.

-Gracias… aunque, creo que hay algo que quiero ponerme.

-¡No más cambios de último momento! - gritó Breezy que estaba exhausta entre el montó de ropa encima de la cama y todos se rieron.

-Tranquila, éste será breve.

Marinette ponía una guirnalda azul en el salón apoyada encima de una silla, cuando termina empieza a perder el equilibrio pero siente que alguien la atrapa antes de caer.

-Con cuidado my lady, aunque me gusta atraparte entre mis brazos.- dijo al puro estilo de Chat Noir y ella le voltea la cara y éste la deja en el suelo.

-No seas presumido.

-Wow…- vio el lugar, ahora su salón parecía brillar de otra forma, incluso las frías cortinas y la alfombra habían sido cambiadas por cortinas de un color azules y una alfombra dorada, y en el techo se podía ver guirnaldas azules con hilos dorados. Al asomarse al comedor todo estaba listo para ser servido con un mantel blanco con servilletas azules y doradas. Adrien sonrió y abrazó a Marinette.

-No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Y nosotros no sabemos qué haríamos sin ti…- le sonrió y devolvió el abrazo hasta que se separan y ella nota que no había cambio en él.- Pensé que te cambiarias de ropa.

-Al final debo ser yo mismo, ¿no? Es lo que quiero mostrar a mamá. Aunque, igual llevo un amuleto de la suerte.- le mostró su brazo y en la muñeca se podía ver el amuleto que Marinette hacía mucho tiempo le dio, ella le miró sorprendida y él solo sonrió.

-¡Ya llegaron!- avisó Juliet que miró por la ventana, todos de inmediato se pusieron en posiciones, o sea, todos detrás de Adrien dejándole en el centro del salón. Adrien sentía el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, como si fuese a salir, Plagg se puso a lado de él y suspiró.

-Oye, pase lo que pase es tu mamá, ella igual te debió haber extrañado mucho.

-Gracias Plagg.- la puerta se abre, Natalie y el Gorila entran primero y se sorprenden de ver el cambio en el salón, ahora parecía que había más luz y más vida en aquel lugar, aprieta la tela de su camiseta en su pecho y ve a su padre primero y entonces la ve, apoyándose en su marido, su madre se veía tan hermosa como recordaba, peinada con una coleta simple y un vestido sencillo azul, al entrar el señor Agreste se impresiona por la decoración y de ver a Adrien allí estático no sabiendo qué hacer, pero su esposa estaba igual, ella no había puesto atención al bonito decorado, sino a su hijo, el mismo que recordaba como un niño y ahora era todo un joven, ambos se miraron y las lágrimas de su madre fueron las primeras en salir con una sonrisa y leve pero dulce risa salir de sus labios.

-¿Adrien?- preguntó no creyendo todavía al ver al jovencito en que se había convertido.

-Mamá…- ella avanzó unos pasos pero Adrien corrió hasta ella y la abrazó en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, Adrien no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y ella tampoco abrazando a su hijo deseando no soltarlo nunca, pero lo hace solo para verle y sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo, has crecido, mi niño, mi pequeño…- acaricia su rostro limpiando con su pulgar unas lágrimas.

-Te extrañe…

-Adrien, mi niño, nunca más les dejaré. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé, y nosotros no te dejaremos ir.- ambos se vuelven a fundir en un dulce abrazo, mientras que todos miraban la escena conmovidos, Marinette aguantó las ganas de llorar, Juliet lloró en silencio hasta que Claude le pasa un pañuelo para que limpiar sus lágrimas, incluso Plagg parecía que lloraría pero quien gano en llanto fue alguien más.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Esto es tan tierno!- Peek no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y todos vieron como hasta se sonó la inexistente nariz en una de las guirnaldas. Adrien y su madre sonrieron al ver a la kwami tan sentimental y Gabriel se puso tras su esposa y le rodeo con su brazo.

-Después de tanto, al fin estamos juntos… mi familia.- tras de ellos el maestro Fu miró la escena con Nino que limpió una lágrima traicionera que quiso mostrarse. Entonces ella nota a los otros jóvenes y Adrien al ver eso sonríe y extiende su mano para que se acerquen y toma la mano de Marinette.

-Mamá, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.- le hizo una señal a Nino para que se acercara.- Ellos son muy importantes para mí y les debo mucho. Y…- aprieta un poco la mano de Marinette.- Ella es Marinette, mi novia.- ante la presentación Marinette se sonroja y mira a la madre de Adrien.

-Enchan… Encan…Encantada señora Agreste y-yo soy la novia de Marinette, digo, yo soy Marinette, soy la novia de Adrien, ah…- una leve risa sale de Arella y mira enternecida a Marinette.

-Es un placer Marinette.- dice poniendo la mano en su hombro para calmarla a la dulce y linda jovencita.- Gracias por cuidar de Adrien.- Marinette asintió levemente y sonrió. Al fin, aquella familia volvería a lo que era antes.

-¡¿Estuvo en coma?!- preguntó sorprendido Claude que ahora estaban todos los jóvenes en la casa del maestro escuchando su explicación.

-Sí, al parecer al buscar a Nooroo una avalancha se formó e iba a arrasar con un pueblo de las montañas, ella lo protegió pero quedó enterrada entre la nieve y los aldeanos la llevaron a otro pueblo donde una curandera se hizo cargo de ella hasta que despertó un par de años después.- el maestro bebió un poco de su té.- Y desde entonces estuvo allí recuperándose aunque también sufrió una perdida leve de memoria, ella creía que apenas se había casado con su esposo y Adrien era un bebe. El señor Agreste le ayudó a recuperar parte de sus recuerdos y Peek y yo ayudamos con su equilibrio espiritual y de energía.

-¿Y ahora que pasará?- preguntó Juliet y Nino es quien se le adelanta a su maestro.

-Pues Peek se quedará un tiempo con la madre de Adrien hasta que los kwamis sean sellados en un tiempo, así que tendrás un paño de lágrimas en tu casa amigo.- Adrien se ríe pero asiente.

-Lo sé, es extraño el kwami de mi madre, y mi padre está reacio a que ella no vuelva a transformarse en Bleue Paon.

-¿Tu madre sabe de Hawk Moth?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-Decidimos no decirle que él era el malvado Hawk Moth sino que él fue el siguiente que tomó el miraculous, y Nooroo está feliz de estar tranquilo con mi padre, Peek y Plagg.- Marinette puso su mano encima de la de Adrien

-Estamos muy felices por ti Adrien.- él sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

-Gracias Marinette, y mi madre quiere conocerte.

-¿Q-Quiere conocerme? ¿A mí?

-Claro, eres mi novia. Justo ahora debe estar en la panadería conociendo a mis futuros suegros.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Debemos ir allá ahora!- tomó del brazo a Adrien y lo jaló para que se levantara.- ¡Nos vemos luego!- los kwamis salieron con sus portadores y Claude se ríe por la escena.

-Claude no te rías.- le reprendió Juliet y él se limpia algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento es que esto tiene gracia.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me gustaría conocer a tus padres.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa que le dejó helado.

-¿M-Mis padres?

-Sí, sé que aún no pasamos por la línea de amigos pero pronto ya seremos algo más y quisiera conocer a tus padres, y un día podrás conocer a mi hermano.- ahora quien perdía color era Claude y Sain se ríe.

-Oh, te encantará la madre de Claude, presume en video a su hijito adorado.

-¡Sain!- el kwami se ríe por lo vergonzoso que será para su portador cuando se dé esa reunión, mientras tanto Adrien no paraba de reír de una muy preocupada Marinette que no quería que sus padres dijesen cosas vergonzosas de su hija.

Mientras tanto Gabriel Agreste ingresó a su estudio para revisar algunas cosas cuando nota uno de sus vestidos, éste tenía un corte justo en el lado derecho con un patrón que parecía que la caída entraba sutilmente entre lo que serían las piernas. Él lo miró arqueó la ceja y asintió.

-Me gusta…- dijo para salir de allí, ya tendría una plática con su hijo y su novia.

…..

 **Espero les haya gustado, el próximo será un especial de noche de brujas! XD Bueno, gracias a todos por leer a esta humilde escritora, dejen review que son el pan del escritor, no sé quién lo dijo pero me gustó. Acepto pizzas o imágenes, peluches o almohadas con la imagen de Nathaniel XD Nada de tomatazos o golpes piedad. Y bueno, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	2. Las historias de la escuela

**Y aquí viene el siguiente especial, agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por la creación de estos personajes, y… bueno, ya dijeron que los web-episodios serían hasta enero… PERO QUÉ HAY DEL ESPECIAL DE MIEDO!? DX … Ajum! Lo siento, me descontrolo, como sea, gracia s por leer a esta humilde escritora, y sin más que decir, Comenzamos!**

….

Especial 2.

Las historias de la escuela.

-¿Han escuchado de las leyendas de la escuela?- preguntó Nino a sus amigos y novia, Marinette fue la única que se puso un poco pálida por la mención de aquello.

-¿Leyendas de la escuela?- preguntó curioso Adrien.- No, nunca lo he escuchado.

-Lo siento, no sé.- dijo de inmediato Juliet un poco apenada y Claude de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Nino…- Marinette parecía advertirle con la mirada.- No creo que debas contar eso.

-Oh vamos Marinette, ya estamos en esas épocas del año. Además la fiesta de disfraces es hoy en la noche, un poco de miedo no hace daño a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa con esas leyendas?- preguntó Alya.- Vamos Nino, cuenta.

-Muy bien.- se aclara la garganta y empieza el relato con una voz terrorífica.-Esta escuela ha sufrido de muchos cambios a los largo de los años, aunque algunos cambios son en realidad para tapar ciertas cosas que pasaron aquí.- todos le miraban curiosos.- Una de las leyendas cuenta que una chica fue encerrada por sus compañeras en unos de los cubículos del baño, lo que nadie sabía era que ella era claustrofóbica, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta que un maestro preguntó al ver sus cosas. Cuando la buscaron el maestro la encontró dentro del cubículo, pero…ella misma se había quitado los ojos para no ver más paredes cerrarse a ella y murió allí mismo. Dicen que en las noches, en el baño de chicas puedes ver a la chica que murió sin ojos.- Marinette parecía asustada.- La segunda leyenda es el salón secreto de la biblioteca, se dice que tras uno de los tantos estantes hay una puerta que da directo a un cuarto de proyección, hace muchos años ese era un salón usado para presentaciones o ver películas, pero, un día en la producción de la antigua película de Drácula, un alumno entró corriendo al salón para ver la película pero tenía unas tijeras en mano, tropezó y se las clavó. Dicen que cerraron el salón porque algunos decían ver una sombra en medio de las proyecciones o la máquina funcionaba sola aunque estuviera desconectada.- con ésta Marinette tembló, cosa que notó Adrien.- La tercera leyenda es en el laboratorio de química, había un maestro que era muy malo con sus alumnos y un día que humillaba a un alumno en medio de un experimento, dicen que el alumno le respondió y el maestro furioso le tomó del brazo, pero al hacerlo tiró una de las botellas hacia un mechero y la mezcla al ser tan flamable le explotó en la cara desfigurando su rostro y muriendo por los químicos.

-Qué horror.- dijo Juliet tapándose la boca y Nino solo asiente.

-Y la última pero la más terrorífica es sobre el tercer piso, se dice que en la noche se escuchan voces y ruidos y que en el cuarto de limpieza de ese lugar aparece una criatura horrible que ataca y asusta a todo el que va a ese piso, pero que baja a revisar la escuela y atacar a los intrusos.

-Vaya, pero qué interesante.- dice Alya y mira a todos.- ¿Hay otras leyendas así?

-Solo cosas como que el piano del salón de música toca solo y en el gimnasio que sientes que alguien te toca el hombro.

-Wow, ¡qué intenso!- Claude parece impresionado por las historias. Nino asiente a su amigo.

-Sí, y justo hoy varios chicos estaban hablando de eso. ¿Qué les parecería si comprobamos si son ciertas?

-Pero hoy es la fiesta de disfraces del instituto.- dijo Juliet un poco tímida.-Y ningún alumno puede quedarse después de la hora de cierre.- Nino solo sonríe con lo que dice su compañera.

-Pero no somos cualquier alumno. Podemos colarnos en el instituto sin que se den cuenta.

-Pero eso está mal.- respondió Juliet frunciendo un poco el ceño hasta que siente como Claude pone su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, será divertido y no somos unos vándalos buscando problemas, solo investigaremos nada más.- ella no parecía muy convencida pero no dice nada. La campana suena recordándoles que el receso ya había terminado y todos comenzaron a caminar al salón pero Adrien detuvo a Marinette tomando su mano.

-Marinette, ¿pasa algo? Te veías un poco incómoda hace un momento.

-N-No pasa Adrien, no te preocupes.

-Mari, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, tu gato siempre guardará tus secretos.- sacó ese lado Chat Noir que hizo que ella se relajara ahogando una risa y suspiró sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias Adrien yo…se nos hará tarde y no quiero un nuevo retraso.- Adrien bajó los hombros.- Te contaré después de clases, ¿entendido?- Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro my lady. Este gato le estará esperando, por cierto, ¿de qué vendrás disfrazada?

-Eso es sorpresa chaton.

-Vamos, ¿una pista?

-Ni de broma.- al llegar al salón de clases la pareja levantaba uno que otro suspiro al considerarse la pareja perfecta y por excelencia en el grupo, aunque la verdad Marinette aquel título le incomodaba ya que Mylene e Ivan también eran novios y Juliet y Claude estaban a un paso de formalizar su relación. Chloe miró con rabia a Marinette, era obvio que la envidia la corroía por completo. La maestra entró al salón y todos ocuparon sus sitios.

-Bueno chicos, solo tendremos esta hora de clases debido a la fiesta de disfraces de esta tarde.- casi todos los estudiantes gritaron de la emoción.- Calma chicos, y como saben habrá un concurso de disfraces, el chico con el mejor disfraz recibirá puntos extra para su calificación final, se elegirá entre el más original, mejor hecho y el más terrorífico. Así que espero verlos con sus disfraces esta tarde, bien, sigamos con la lección.

Al terminar las clases Juliet mira a Lila bajar por los escalones y le sonríe.

-Lila, ¿vas a venir en la noche?

-Eh, sí, vendré a la fiesta como todos.- dijo un poco incómoda.

-Genial. Ya quiero ver tu disfraz, de seguro será de los mejores.

-Ya, me tengo que ir. Adiós.- Lila se fue y Juliet bajó la mirada decaída, había intentado ser amiga de Lila pero sentía que la evitaba como la peste y Marinette al ver eso pone su mano en su hombro.

-No es fácil para ella, sabe que te hizo cosas malas, por eso no sabe cómo hablar contigo.

-No le guardo rencor.

-Supongo que eso es lo que no entiende. Pero ya verás que un día será tu amiga.- Juliet asintió más animada.

-¡Marinette!- le llamó Adrien y ella sonríe.

-Te veré en la fiesta Juliet.

-Claro. Que te vaya bien Marinette.- cuando Marinette fue con Adrien ambos notaron como Claude fue con Juliet para acompañarla a su casa. Marinette rió a lo bajo al ver eso.

-Se nota cuanto se quieren.

-Creo que no tardaremos en escuchar que al fin han formalizado, aunque nosotros somos la mejor pareja purrincesa.

-Adrien…- le miró divertida al ver ese lado Chat Noir aparecer y Adrien toma la mano de su novia que se sonroja por el gesto.

-Te invito un zumo, y de paso me cuentas lo que tenemos pendiente.

-Oh, claro…- dijo ya sin muchos ánimos. En la cafetería Marinette y Adrien esperaron a que les trajeran lo que pidieron, cuando les dejaron los zumos y un bocadillo Marinette bebió un poco y suspiró antes de ver a Adrien.- Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo cuente, ¿no es verdad gatito?

-Mari, los gatos somos curiosos. Y si te involucra a ti soy mucho más curioso.- aquello le sacó una risa a Marinette pero se sintió más relajada.

-Bueno verás, es que no me place seguir el plan de Nino de quedarnos en la escuela.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-… Algo.- suspiró y jugó un poco con la pajilla del vaso de zumo.- Te voy a contar algo pero más te vale no decírselo a nadie.- Adrien sonrió y alzo la mano.

-Palabra de gato.

-Bien gatito, porque si no es así te dejo colgado de la torre- dijo con una sonrisa aguantando un poco la risa, ya más relajada comienza.- Hace un par de años me quedé tarde en la biblioteca, tenía que hacer un trabajo y para mi mala suerte mi compañera de equipo, que resultó ser Chloe, me dejó todo el trabajo.

-Típico de Chloe.

-Sí, no ha cambiado mucho ese aspecto, pero bueno. Estaba muy enojada con ella y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida por el cansancio. Cuando desperté ya casi era de noche, tomé mis cosas para irme de la biblioteca y empecé a dejar los libros en los estantes cuando…- hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada.

-Cuando…

-Escuché ruidos. Al principio no le tomé importancia pero cuando dejé un libro en uno de los estantes los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes. Me acerqué pensando que tal vez alguien estaba viendo el televisor de la biblioteca pero me impresionó cuando los sonidos vinieron detrás de un estante pegado a la pared.

-¿Es en serio?- ella asintió.

-Ya había escuchado la historia del antiguo cuarto audiovisual pero no quería creerlo, cuando pegué oreja al estante el sonido se hizo más fuerte de golpe y decidí irme. Por eso no me gusta quedarme tan tarde en la escuela.

-Wow, eso me dio miedo.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, por eso no quisiera quedarme.- Adrien al ver como desvía la mirada toma su mano y hace que le mire.

-Yo no dejaría que nada te pasara Marinette. Y si esta noche no te quieres quedar yo tampoco lo haré.

-No, Adrien, no deberías hacerlo por mí. Y no creo que Nino te acepte un no como respuesta, al igual que Alya.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura, y también me quedaré con ustedes. Además, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podría pasar? Solo ruidos y nada más.- Adrien sonrió y se acercó más a su novia.

-¿Te he dicho que eres purrciosa my lady?

-¡Pfft! Gato tonto.- ambos rieron y después de dejar a Marinette en su casa Adrien regresó a la suya y Plagg aprovechó para asomarse.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién diría que seríamos ahora caza fantasmas?

-Solo será un vistazo de nada Plagg, no creo que veamos fantasmas o espectros.

-Quien sabe, hay tantas cosas en este mundo aparte de los kwamis…- Adrien no dijo nada pero las palabras de Plagg y el relato de Marinette le hacían sentir algo extraño, un presentimiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Llegada la noche Adrien tenía listo su disfraz, iría como un duque de la época antigua aunque en su disfraz el negro, blanco y verde predominaban en el traje junto con un antifaz que estaba partido a la mitad en colores negro y verde. Al llegar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng esperó en la entrada a que Marinette saliera. Del otro lado de la calle varios alumnos mostraban sus disfraces antes de entrar en el edificio. Cuando la puerta se abrió Adrien no se dio cuenta.

-Disculpa la demora Adrien.

-Oh, no tiene importan…cia…- se quedó mudo al ver el traje que tenía, una especie de vestido negro sin mangas que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura y quedaba encima de las rodillas, unas botas largas, un cascabel, una cola de gato, las orejas de gato, los guantes, era un disfraz femenino de Chat Noir y lo que más le gustó fue que llevaba el cabello suelto. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Pasa algo? Me veo mal.

-N-No, la verdad es que t-te ves fantástica Marinette.- dijo intentando controlar su propio sonrojo y nerviosismo.- Te ves hermosa Mari.

-Gra-Gracias Adrien, incluso le agregué un bastón como el tuyo.- dijo mostrando el bastón que estaba detrás.- Aunque los bolsillos los tuve que hacer más grande para que Tikki no tuviese problemas en…- la mano de Adrien se posó en su mejilla y sus rostros estaban muy cerca del uno al otro.

-Eres increíble Marinette.- parecía que se iban a besar pero un flash rompe el sonido de una cámara rompe el momento y al voltear ven a la madre de Marinette y a su padre escondidos tras la puerta.

-Oh, lo siento querida.

-¡Mamá!- roja por la vergüenza toma de la mano de Adrien.- Ven Adrien, vámonos.

-Fue un placer señores Dupain.- se despide como puede Adrien antes de cruzar la calle con su novia y los padres de Marinette ven enternecidos la escena.

-¡La quiero a las diez muchacho!- le grito el señor Dupain y Marinette aceleró el paso. Dentro de la fiesta vieron los disfraces de sus compañeros, algunos estudiantes vestían con trajes del "Cuarteto heroico de Paris", sobrenombre que les habían puesto al derrotar a Hawk Moth ya que en sí Nino le gustaba más considerarse el próximo Guardián. Vieron a Juleka y Rose vestidas como un demonio y un ángel, Kim vestía como el monstruo de Frankenstein y Max como científico loco, Chloe vestía como Ladybug y Sabrina como Chat Noir, miraron curiosos si veían a alguien más cuando ven a Nino y Alya.

-¡Marinette!- Alya se acercó a su amiga, vestida como Lady Wi-fi y Nino vestía como un vampiro.

-Viejo, tu disfraz es genial.

-El tuyo igual Nino.- ambos chocan puños.- ¿Ya llegaron Claude y Juliet?

-Hace rato, fueron por unas bebidas.

-Marinette, Adrien.- Claude les llamó y ambos le vieron en un disfraz de hombre lobo, con pelo en brazos y parte de la cara, su cabello revuelto, orejas en la cabeza, colmillos falsos, vistiendo una chaqueta con capucha abierta hasta el pecho donde se veía más pelo falso y unos jeans desgarrados. Juliet en cambio vestía con un antiguo vestido blanco de manga larga con holanes que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, su cabello apenas estaba recogido con una media coleta dejando gran parte de su cabello suelto y tenía una sombra bajo los ojos simulando unas ojeras.

-Marinette, me gusta tu disfraz.- dijo Juliet acercándose a su amiga.

-También me gusta el tuyo, eres una fantasma muy linda.

-Gracias, aunque el vestido me lo encontré en una caja, tuve que recortarlo para que me quedara. Breezy dio el grito en el cielo. Pero me gusta más el tuyo de Kitty Noir.

-¿Kitty Noir?

-Me gusta cómo suena.- dijo Adrien abrazando a Marinette y ella con su dedo en la frente lo separa.

-Te recuerdo que esta gatita tiene garras.- Adrien sonríe divertido al ver la actitud de su novia.

-Esta fiesta es genial.- dijo Claude con una amplia sonrisa.- Y no puedo esperar a que termine también.- dijo mirando a Nino y este asiente.

-Ya lo creo.

-Bueno, vamos a tomarnos una foto.- dijo Alya con teléfono en mano, todos se tomaron juntos unas cuantas fotografías hasta haciendo bromas entre ellos.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- la voz de Chloe hizo que el ánimo de todos decayera.- ¿Pero qué es lo que traes puesto? Una réplica barata de Chat Noir.

-No es una réplica barata Chloe, es una versión femenina de Chat Noir.

-Pues debo decir que está horrible, definitivamente no ganarás el concurso de disfraces.

-¿Y tú con tu disfraz de Ladybug lo ganaras?

-Obvio, soy la que mejor se ve y todos aman a Ladybug. Ganaré sin duda alguna.

-Eso lo veremos Chloe.

-Oh, Adrien, te ves tan apuesto, estoy segura que tú sí serías un buen Chat Noir.- Adrien retrocedió un paso y con su brazo rodeó a Marinette

-Lo dudo Chloe, y creo que nuestra Kitty Noir se ve incluso mejor que Chat Noir.- Chloe hace una mueca de disgusto, Juliet tomaba un poco de ponche cuando vio a Nathaniel como el fantasma de la ópera, su cabello estaba por completo peinado hacia atrás pero la máscara cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-¡Nath!- la joven va con su amigo que igual estaba tomando ponche, Chloe al ver al pelirrojo inconscientemente hace hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello nerviosa, no entendía el por qué, y al darse cuenta de su actitud frunció el ceño y más al ver como Juliet tomó de la mano a Nathaniel para acercarlos a ellos.- Alya ¿podrías tomarnos una foto?

-Claro, se ven bien los dos fantasmas. Solo júntense un poco y digan croissant.- Claude frunció el ceño al verlos tan juntos, aunque fuesen amigos no podía evitar sentir celos, y cuando Alya iba a tomar la foto un bufido de Chloe llama la atención del pelirrojo.

-Qué mentira, no se ven bien juntos, no se complementan.

-No es necesario complementarnos.- respondió Nathaniel con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nath?- Juliet se sorprendió de ver al chico molesto.

-Ya no le hagan caso.- les llamó la atención Alya.- Y ahora digan boo.- ambos sonríen y Alya toma la fotografía.- Listo, se ven genial.- Claude no pudiendo aguantar más se adelanta y toma de la mano a Juliet.

-Juliet ¿vamos por algo para comer?- dijo con una sonrisa escondiendo sus celos.

-Claro, me pasas después la fotografía Alya, nos vemos.

-¡No se olviden lo de esta noche!- les gritó Nino y Nathaniel miró a Chloe, cuando sus miradas se conectaron ella desvió primero el rostro y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos Sabrina, sigamos divirtiéndonos.- Nathaniel al ver eso suspiró y sonrió a Marinette.

-C-Con permiso, voy a buscar a Rose y Juleka.

-Adelante Nathaniel.- cuando el pelirrojo se fue Alya fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso? Sentí una vibra extraña entre ellos.

-No lo sé.- dijo Adrien que también lo había notado.- Pero en definitiva Chloe y Nathaniel parecen diferentes a como antes cuando están uno frente al otro.- Marinette suspira pero sonríe.

-Chloe es diferente aunque no lo parezca. Ya no me dice panadera, a Juliet tampoco le dice campesina, solo a Nathaniel le sigue diciendo tomate.- Alya vio con grandes ojos a Marinette al darse cuenta de aquella verdad.

-Entonces crees que ella…

-¡No lo sé! Pero si es así creo que Nath podría hacer un cambio en Chloe.- Nino se ríe.

-Eso sí es imposible. Si ambos se hacen pareja me comeré mi gorra.

-Y yo me la como con él.- afirmó Alya.- Lo siento amiga, pero que Chloe le guste nuestro querido artista es difícil de creer.

-Quien sabe…- Adrien miró a Chloe que hablaba con Sabrina.- Creo que todo puede ser posible.

Claude miró a Juliet que comía unos bombones de chocolate y suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

-Ju-Juliet…yo, quería decirte que...decirte que…- Juliet fijó sus ojos en él, aquellos ojos grises le miraron con atención y su dulce y tierna sonrisa lo desarmaron.

-¿S-Sí?

-Q-Quería decirte que… qué buenos están los bombones ¿verdad?- Juliet se ríe entre dientes y asiente.

-Sí, son muy buenos.- la música invitaba a todo mundo bailar, ella aún no era buena en baile por lo que al ver a Claude nervioso, sonríe y toma su mano.- ¿Me enseñarías a bailar así?- el chico se sonrojó un poco y luego asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto mi ángel, y písame cuantas veces quieras.- sujetó su mano con firmeza y ambos sonríen al avanzar entre la gente para bailar. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso los kwamis que estaban encima de todo el mundo en las vigas de la escuela bailaban y giraban por la música, excepto Wayzz que solo movía la cabeza al ritmo. Las horas pasaron y pronto la gente comenzó a votar por el mejor disfraz, a muchos no les fue sorpresa ver entre los escogidos a Adrien Agreste, Claude Le Blanc, y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, todos recibieron aplausos por sus geniales disfraces y los kwamis miraban todo desde arriba.

-Sabía que Adrien y mi reina estarían entre los mejores.- dijo Plagg inflando su pechito con orgullo, cosa que disgusto a Sain.

-Oye gato, ¿se te olvida mi portador? Su disfraz está muy bien hecho, no hay duda que ganará.- ambos kwamis se miraron fijamente.

-Pues opino que Marinette se ve bien en su disfraz.- asintió Tikki al ver a su portadora y Breezu suspiró.

-Es una lástima que Juliet no pudiera subir con ellos, pero ese remedo de vestido que encontró no sirvió de mucho.

-Siento lástima por tu portadora.- dijo Plagg mirando a la abeja.- Eres una kwami derrochadora.

-¡Sólo me preocupo de su imagen! No tengo la culpa que su guardarropa este incompleto.

-Breezy…- Sain le miró de la misma forma que Plagg y esta vez no respondió. Wayzz sonríe y se acerca a la abeja.

-Tus intenciones son buenas, pero también debes ver que tu portadora no puede satisfacer cualquier capricho tuyo.- Breezy suspira y asiente, de repente Tikki siente un escalofrío y casi enseguida los demás igual.

-¿Quién abrió la ventana?- preguntó Plagg mirando alrededor como los otros kwamis.

Abajo el director Damocles iba a dar el nombre del ganador, algunos estaban felices al ver los disfraces y otros molestos, como la hija del alcalde, por no estar entre los escogidos.

-Muy bien, vamos a dar el nombre del ganador de esta noche. Y el ganador es…- todos miraron impacientes al director.- Adrien Agreste.- todos aplaudieron, con mayor fuerza las chicas vitoreando al apuesto modelo en su disfraz. El director le dio un certificado y acordando los puntos extras por haber ganado aunque Adrien no los necesitaba del todo.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a irse, la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar Adrien y Claude habían pedido permiso en dormir en casa de Nino, este igual en casa de Adrien, obviamente una mentira. Como era tarde Juliet había dicho a su abuela que se quedaría con una amiga a dormir, no quería preocuparla, Alya había sido más directa y dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Marinette, la gente estaba yéndose y los chicos salieron de la escuela.

-Muy bien.- comenzó Nino.- Chicas, las esperamos aquí en unos momentos cuando cierren la escuela.- Alya sonríe ante la emoción de su novio.

-Entendido, vamos Marinette.

-S-Sí, claro.- miró a Adrien y sonrió resignada, Adrien le correspondió la sonrisa intentando infundirle confianza, cuando ellas se fueron miró el edificio quedarse vacío poco a poco y ese mal presentimiento volvió. La escuela cerró, los de limpieza limpiarían todo hasta la mañana siguiente puesto que era fin de semana, todos se transformaron y estaban en la azotea de la escuela. Alya se había cambiado de ropa y encendió su teléfono.

-Un video para el recuerdo de nuestra primera aventura fantasmagórica. Son las 11 en punto, nos encontramos en la azotea del instituto. Ladybug es la primera en adelantarse.

-Entremos por aquí, siempre lo dejamos abierto para entrar sin problemas.- señaló la puerta de la azotea. Todos bajaron las escaleras sin problemas siendo iluminados por sus artefactos, aunque Chat Noir no lo necesitaba por su visión felina.

-Bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Chat Noir y Nino sonrió.

-Primero bajemos al aula de química, después los baños y la biblioteca, dejemos al último lo del cuarto de limpieza.

-Vale, pues bajemos.-bajaron por las escaleras con cuidado, Vulpine silbó y miró alrededor.

-El lugar se ve demasiado tenebroso de noche.

-¿Miedo zorrito?- preguntó Chat y el Vulpine le mira molesto.

-Ya quisieras gato.- llegaron al laboratorio que estaba en el primer piso, allí Nino se acercó y giró el pomo, cerrado, éste suspira frustrado.

-Pero que fiasco. Bueno creo que las chicas les tocan los baños.

-¿Y por qué vamos solas?- cuestionó Ladybug y Nino sonríe.

-Sencillo, porque es el baño de damas.- las tres chicas miran a sus respectivas parejas con una mueca de desagrado a la idea. Pero Ladybug suspira y baja los hombros.

-Entendido, vamos chicas.- las tres fueron a los baños de mujeres, no tardaron en encontrar el encendedor del lugar y Bee se adelanta y mira alrededor.

-No veo nada raro.- Alya tuerce la boca.

-Tal vez debamos esperar.- las chicas miran alrededor pero nada pasa, al salir los chicos les estaban esperando.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nino y Ladybug suspira.

-Pues me temo Jade que nuestros fantasmas son completamente invisibles.- Chat Noir ríe un poco y levanta su puño chocando con el de su lady.

-Buena esa bichito.- Nino suspira resignado cuando entonces éste se endereza y mira hacia arriba de ellos.

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Qué cosa? No escuche nada.- cuestionó Vulpine y Nino sin decir nada a nadie de un salto sube hasta el tercer piso justo donde estaba el cuarto de limpieza.

-¡Hey Jade!- grita Chat Noir pero no contesta.

-¡Oh por…! ¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que venir para ver esto es alucinante!- todos se miran unos a otros y Ladybug ayudó a Alya a subir de unos saltos al tercer piso.

-¡Jade!

-¡Por aquí!- todos se miran entre sí y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo hasta ver el pequeño cuarto de limpieza con la puerta abierta. Ladybug es la primera en adelantarse.

-¿Jade?- el silencio comenzó a poner a algunos nerviosos hasta algo aparece, Chat hace a un lado a su lady y lo que salió del cuarto de limpieza impactó en el rostro de Bee, un viejo trapo de limpieza. Nino comenzó a reír tras haber escuchado las exclamaciones de todos, Bee solo se quita el trapo de la cara y Vulpine mira de mala gana al moreno.

-Eso no fue gracioso.

-Lo siento…no pude evitarlo, pero de paso ya vimos que no hay ninguna criatura extraña aquí dentro.- Alya se acerca y le pega en el hombro.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Nino.

-Tranquila nena, no pasa nada.- Ladybug suspira de alivio y al ver que Chat no le había soltado se sonroja un poco, ambas miradas conectan y Chat suelta a su lady que le mira con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mi héroe.- en cambio Bee que no parecía molesta le da el trapo a Nino.

-Creo que tenía algo de aceite, voy a lavarme la cara, adelántense a la biblioteca.

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó Ladybug y Bee niega con la cabeza.

-Solo voy a los lavabos, no tardo.- fue la primera en bajar de un salto y entrar en el baño de chicas, encendió las luces pero apenas dio dos pasos al interior la luz se apagó, lo presionó varias veces pero no encendió de nuevo.- Una falla eléctrica.- usó su cerbatana para alumbrar un poco, mientras se lavaba la cara le pareció escuchar algo, pero al estar sola pensó que ya habían bajado del tercer piso como ella, tomó un papel para secarse la cara cuando escuchó una leve risa.

-¿Marinette? ¿Alya?- fijó la luz de la cerbatana en la puerta, pero al no haber respuesta suspiró de alivio y se vio en el espejó del baño.

-Tienes bonitos ojos.- aquella voz arrastró las palabras en un horrible siseo que le heló la sangre, notó a alguien a lado suyo tras el reflejo del espejo, una chica de vestido azul, al voltear la luz en el reflejo Bee se quedó paralizada al ver a una chica de cabello largo oscuro y con dos cuencas oscuros donde debían estar sus ojos.- Me gustan mucho…

-¡AH!- un grito corto pero fuerte captó la atención de todos al bajar.

-¿Bee?- Ladybug estaba segura que era su compañera, pero Vulpine fue el primero en ir corriendo a los baños de chicas.

-¡Bee!- al estar todo oscuro encontró el interruptor y la luz se encendió mostrando en el suelo a una desmayada Juliet y a Breezy encima suyo igualmente desmayada.- ¡Juliet!- tomó a la chica en sus brazos y tuvo cuidado con la kwami que no cayera de encima de su portadora. Todos se asomaron y las chicas entraron al baño.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alya sorprendida de ver a la chica desmayada.

-No lo sé, pero salgamos de aquí.- respondió Vulpine de inmediato preocupado. Cuando salieron Chat Noir que sostenía la puerta apagó la luz y cuando cerró la puerta sus orejas se movieron un poco al escuchar un tenue susurro.

-Me gustan…- volteó a ver la puerta del baño y negó con la cabeza, aquello debía ser cosa de su imaginación. Vulpine puso a Juliet en una banca con cuidado y Ladybug se agachó a ver a su amiga.

-Parece que está bien, solo se ha desmayado.- Alya ahora parecía no estar muy convencida.

-¿Pero qué pudo haber pasado para que se desmayara? Incluso perdió su transformación y la kwami tampoco se ve muy bien.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo para esta noche.- sugirió Chat Noir y esta vez el portador de la tortuga tuvo que asentir.

-Bien, tienen razón, mejor dejémoslo así antes de que pasé algo.- en ese instante el sonido de un cristal romperse llama su atención, todos miran hacia arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alya y Ladybug se levanta y mira a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos investigar.

-¿Perdón?- Jade es el primero en negarse.- Ya vi esta película, el primero en morir es el tipo gracioso.

-Entonces morirás después del gato.- le dijo Vulpine y Chat le miró molesto.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso zorro.

-Jade, somos héroes, ¿y si es un ladrón?- Ladybug es la primera en adelantarse.

-Yo me quedo aquí con Juliet.- avisó el zorro y todos asintieron antes de subir al primer piso. Todos miraron por los salones cuando Ladybug nota que una puerta estaba un poco abierta.

-¿Cuándo subimos no estaba todo cerrado?- Chat ve la puerta y se pone a lado de Ladybug.

-Sí, y justo esa es la puerta del laboratorio que estaba cerrada.

-Nino…- Alya miró al moreno de forma severa.

-Hey, les juro que estaba cerrada cuando gire el pomo, esto no es una broma mía.- Ladybug no dijo nada, avanzó y abrió la puerta por completo, al encender las luces no había nada pero al entrar un fuerte aroma hace que se tapen la nariz.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- cuestionó Alya y Chat respondió.

-Huele peor que los quesos de Plagg.- de repente la puerta se cierra tras de ellos y el aroma se hace más fuerte. Nino intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede.

-¡Esto no abre!- Chat intentó abrir la puerta también pero aquel olor comenzaba a marearlos, Ladybug de inmediato se dirigió a las ventanas, las abrió con dificultad y comenzó a abrir las llaves de agua de cada estación para que aroma se fuera mitigando, y así fue, pronto el aire dejó de estar viciado y los chicos abrieron la puerta y salieron cerrando tras de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alya y Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero voto porque ya nos vayamos de aquí.

-Levante la mano quien quiera terminar esta investigación.- dijo Chat y todos levantaron la mano.- Bien, vamos por el zorro y Juliet.- todos bajaron hasta la planta baja pero no estaban sus amigos.

-¿A dónde se fueron?- preguntó molesta Alya y Nino respondió.

-¿De paseo?

-¡Juliet! ¡Vulpine!- llamó Ladybug a sus compañeros cuando escucha el comunicador de su yoyo sonar. Al atender ve a Vulpine que parecía un tanto pálido.- Vulpine, ¿dónde…?

-Shhh, no hables tan fuerte.- susurró el zorro que se veía tenía apoyada a Juliet en su otro brazo.- Algo apareció cuando se fueron, no sé qué es pero no parece humano.- se movió un poco incómodo.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la biblioteca, escondidos en los estantes de fondo, no sé cuánto…- el sonido de algo mover una mesa le calla.- Vengan rápido.- cortó la comunicación y todos corrieron a la biblioteca, con mucho cuidado abrieron las puertas y entraron sin hacer ruido, todos miraron alrededor cuando algo pasa cerca de un estante, todos se ponen a la defensiva protegiendo a Alya que no dejaba de grabar, todos tomaron sus armas y al ver algo oscuro asomarse Chat Noir lanza su bastón pero aquella cosa corre y Ladybug es quien lanza su yoyo, la figura oscura va al segundo piso donde se apoya en una pared y se esconde encima de los estantes, ahora todos están viendo hacia arriba. Alya intentó encender las luces pero no funcionaban y Nino la protegía con su escudo, Chat Noir por primera vez usó su linterna solo para iluminar algo que se escondió de inmediato, le pareció ver un par de ojos rojos. Pronto apareció Vulpine con Juliet en brazos, aliviado fue con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hacían? ¿Compraban hamburguesas?

-Un gracias estaría bien.- se quejó Chat Noir y Ladybug miró encima suyo y le pareció ver una cola.

-Salgamos de aquí.- todos asintieron cuando detrás suyo las puertas se cierran y escuchan algo parecido a un rugido pero más agudo. Y al ver arriba ven aquella figura moverse hacia ellos, todos retroceden y corren a los estantes del fondo para perderle, todos se esconden y quedan en silencio, aquel ser pasa a un lado de Nino y Alya que no mueven ni un músculo. Vulpine aguanta la respiración cuando escucha a Juliet quejarse un poco y aquella figura voltea y se asoma en su esquina, pero ya no está, Vulpine se había subido al estante a tiempo. Ladybug miró a Chat Noir que estaba cerca de ella, el felino pronto se une con su lady y ambos empiezan a moverse hasta que un sonido los detiene, eran voces, pero con música de fondo, al ver bajo la repisa a lado suyo pueden ver algo de luz pasar. Ladybug mira alrededor, su yoyo, el estante con el de enfrente y ambos se miran para dar a entender lo que tenían que hacer. Nadie se movía hasta que pronto el escuchan el yoyo de Ladybug, aquel ser que apenas iba a ver dónde Nino y Alya estaban escondidos retrocede en sus pasos dejando respirar a ambos chicos. Ladybug había enredado su yoyo en ambos estantes y el estante de enfrente comenzó a moverse junto con el otro, Vulpine al ver desde arriba lo que intentan ve a aquella sombra y lanza su escudo que golpea otro estante lejos llamando su atención solo unos segundos antes de volver a esconderse apenas el escudo vuelve a él. Cuando al fin el estante se mueve Ladybug y Chat Noir se sorprenden de ver una puerta con una luz dentro.

-No lo puedo creer.- susurró Chat Noir y es entonces que Ladybug voltea.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos!- gritó para susto de Chat Noir.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Ya lo verás.- aquella sombra se movió con rapidez hacia ellos, ambos se quedaron en la puerta hasta que le vieron, parecía una pantera pero más grande y cuyas patas parecían manos con garras, cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos ambos se quitaron y abrieron la puerta, aquella cosa chilló por la luz de la proyección, ambos se asomaron para ver algo parecido a humo negro, cuando los chillidos cesaron abrieron la puerta para ver que ya no estaba esa cosa.

-Bien hecho bichito.- ambos chocaron puños.

-Nada mal, ¿no crees? Vi cómo reaccionó a la luz de tu linterna, ahí supe que hacer.- ambos sonrieron pero pronto la sonrisa de Chat Noir desapareció al ver en el fondo de aquella sala una figura sentada entre las sillas llenas de polvo, la persona parecía ajena a ellos, solo sentado viendo la proyección hasta que esta se mueve llevando su mano a su boca.

-Shhh, la película sigue.- los gritos de ambos hicieron que todos fueran a su ayuda y los vieron salir despavoridos de esa sala.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vamonos!- gritó Chat Noir y todos salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la azotea y de allí fuera de la escuela.

Juliet despertó en el cuarto de Marinette, la joven se quitó la frazada que tenía encima y se estiró tomando su cabeza.

-Qué noche, tuve un mal sueño.- Breezy se asoma de entre su cabello y bosteza.

-Lo mismo digo, siento que desperté de una pesadilla.- más al ver alrededor se quedaron sorprendidas. Marinette y Alya estaban en la cama, Tikki estaba dormida cerca de ellas encima del peluche de gato, mientras Adrien y Nino estaban en el suelo dormidos y sus kwamis estaban en el escritorio, en el caso de Nino y Plagg roncando, ella se dio cuenta que estaba en el diván de Marinette y a lado suyo, sentado en el suelo, Claude con Sain encima de la cabeza apenas cubierto por otra frazada, ella le tapó y se levantó para ver por la ventana el amanecer en Paris.

-Tal vez…es mejor no saber algunas cosas.

Se hizo un escándalo en la escuela reportando que vándalos habían hecho un desastre en la biblioteca y el laboratorio de química que quedó inundado, todos se sorprendieron al saber que el legendario salón de audiovisuales en verdad existía. El director Damocles decidió que sería propio usar de nuevo el salón, no importando las historias que contaban, poniendo películas en las tardes para el disfrute de los alumnos solo en eventos mensuales. Todos se pusieron felices por la gran idea, todos excepto seis chicos que estaban más que dispuestos a esperar con ansias la graduación y no volver a pisar esa escuela. Ahora sabían que había cosas que era mejor no saber.

…

 **Y…espero les haya gustado, intenté no hacerlo tan terrorífico para no traumar a nadie. Pero en serio, gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus reviews y solo para avisar se aceptan sugerencias de lo que quieren leer con los personajes, es en serio. Dejen sus reviews, por favor no acepto tomatazos, solo imágenes o artículos con la cara de Nathaniel XD Bueno, en fin, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**

 _Plagg: Cuídense de los fantasmas. Jajajaja._

 **Mejor de tu aliento, ¿cuánto queso comiste? XP**


	3. Celos felinos

**Perdonen la tardanza pero se me presentaron tantas cosas que no supe ni que hacer, quisiera ser pulpo para hacer todo a la vez. Bueno, agradezco a todos su apoyo, gracias por todos sus reviews y demos un aplauso al creador Thomas Astruc, ¡NOS TIENE EN ASCUAS! ¡Queremos más spoilers! En fin… gracias por leerme y en serio espero les siga gustando mi trabajo. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 3.

Celos felinos.

Si algo distinguía a los gatos era que eran demasiado posesivos y territoriales y en ese momento Adrien Agreste tenía un humor de gatos al ver a su adorada novia Marinette dándole mimos a otro gato que no era él en su habitación.

-Aww, eres un encanto.- dijo Marinette enternecida ante el pequeño gatito negro de pelaje esponjado y de ojos verdes que bebía su leche con avidez.- Voy a llamarte Chat Noir.

-¡¿Qué?!- a Adrien aquello no le causó gracia.- ¿Por qué mi nombre Marinette?

-Pues ¿no es obvio? Pelo negro y grandes ojos verdes, es igualito a ti.

-No se parece en nada a mí. Yo soy más lindo que esa bola de pelos.

-Adrien, ¿estás celoso?

-¿Yo? No soy celoso Marinette, pero pensé que saldríamos a comer un helado y no cuidar a este gato.- Marinette no puede evitar reírse y se asienta a un lado de Adrien que parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-Adrien no podía dejarlo en ese horrible callejón, el pobre tal vez se hubiese muerto de frío. Y sabes que sobre todos los gatos siempre te preferiré a ti.- empieza a rascar por debajo de su barbilla haciendo que Adrien ronronee, cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo reacciona sonrojado y se aleja un poco al fin con una sonrisa. El chillón maullido del gatito le avisa a Marinette que ya se ha acabado su leche, ella se levanta y le quita el platito.- Te prometo que mañana sin falta salimos por ese helado.

-Pues sería después de mi sesión de fotos, papá quiere que presente una nueva línea de ropa y será después de la escuela.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

-Bien, papá sigue siendo frío pero no de la manera que quieres salir corriendo, incluso estuvo de acuerdo en que Nino venga a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre está muy bien, después del escándalo de su retorno mi madre volvió a modelar para mi padre y me cuenta historias de cómo fue su vida como Bleue Paon, cosa que a papá no le hace mucha gracia.- Marinette ríe a lo bajo.

-Me imagino que saber que su esposa era una súper heroína en sus tiempos libres le pareció sorprendente.

-Más bien se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta de ello, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.- el pequeño Chat Noir intenta subir al regazo de Marinette pero no puede y cae de cabeza rodando en el suelo. Plagg y Tikki se acercan al pequeño gato.

-Tranquilo compañero, toma algo de queso para que te animes.- el pequeño gatito olió el queso y estornudó poniendo una de sus patitas cerca de su nariz como deseando alejar el mal olor.- Pero qué delicado.

-Plagg, no a todos les gusta tu apestoso queso.- dijo Adrien ganándose un ceño fruncido de Plagg y Tikki huyó cuando el gatito quería atraparla, Tikki voló hasta el hombro de su portadora ocultándose.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedará?

-Tranquila Tikki, se quedará hasta que le encontremos un hogar, Juliet dice que mañana le tomará la fotografía para subirla al sitio de adopción.- le calmó al notar como el gatito parecía tener una fijación en Tikki.

-¡Oye!- le llamó Plagg al gatito.- Que quede claro compañero, la mariquita es mía.- el gatito le miró ladeando la cabeza y maulló no entendiendo al pequeño kwami que flotaba frente a él. Y Adrien miró un poco receloso al felino.

-Pues mientras más rápido le encontremos casa mejor.-Marinette solo negó con la cabeza aguantando la risa de ver a Adrien celoso como lo estaría usando el antifaz.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela Juliet intentaba enfocar al pequeño minino pero se escapaba de la foto.

-No Chat, quédate quieto.- le instó Marinette al pequeño que se movía cada vez que veía algo pasar.

-Es inútil Marinette, no se está quieto.- dijo Juliet rindiéndose en la tarea. Alya en cambio no se rendía.

-Déjame a mí, podré sacarle una buena foto y enviártela después.

-Es tan tierno.- Juliet acarició un poco al gato.- ¿Y lo encontraste en un callejón?

-Sí, de regreso de la patrulla, no tuve corazón para dejarlo solo.

-Ya veo. Pues es adorable, no creo que tardemos en encontrar lugar para este pequeño. Creo que es una cruza con gato persa, por eso su pelo es así de esponjoso hasta en la cara.- el gato maulló y se quedó viendo a una pequeña mariquita, se quedó viéndola con grandes ojos y Alya aprovechó para tomarle la foto.

-¡Bingo! Se los dije, a que es una monada.- Marinette ve la excelente foto que Alya le había tomado y asiente efusiva.

-Se ve tan tierno. Pero no puedo quedarme con él mucho tiempo, hoy mis padres casi les da un ataque cuando lo vieron en la cocina. Es muy curioso y Tikki no puede estar todo el tiempo cubriéndose las espaldas.

-Breezy conoce el sentimiento.- dijo Juliet al recordar como su kwami se cuidaba de su perro. Marinette miró su celular al ver la hora se alarma.

-¡Oh cielos! Debo ir a ver a Adrien en el parque. Nos vemos mañana.- las chicas despidieron de mano a Marinette y ésta corrió hasta el parque donde la sesión de fotos se estaba llevando a cabo, al parecer era algo más grande ya que había otros modelos juveniles, se sintió perdida al ver a más gente de lo normal ya que normalmente era el fotógrafo, Adrien, el chofer y uno que otro ayudante. Buscó a Adrien con la mirada hasta que siente un ligero toque en su hombro y al voltear ve a la madre de Adrien son una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Marinette.

-¡Ah! Ho-hola señora Agreste. Yo-Yo estaba…

-¿Buscando a Adrien? En este momento se está cambiando de ropa para la siguiente sesión.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Gustas esperarlo? Hay unas sillas por allá.

-Bu-Bueno es que no sé, podría molestar a alguien y…- la madre de Adrien ríe entre dientes y pone su mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, y no molestarás a nadie, al contrario, Adrien estará muy feliz de verte.

-Gracias…- ella se dirigió a una de las sillas y se sentó con el pequeño Chat en su regazo, allí pudo al fin respirar y Tikki se asoma de su bolso.

-Tranquila, no te va a morder.

-Tikki no entiendes es la madre de Adrien, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mí.

-Marinette, eres una chica dulce y amable, creo que Arella tiene la mejor impresión de ti, además eres Ladybug, imposible que no quiera que estés con Adrien.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar tartamudear o pensar en los peores escenarios Tikki.

-Tú calma y confía más en ti. Veras que no tendrás problemas. Arella es una mujer tan dulce como tu madre Marinette.- ella sonríe y acarició la cabecita de Tikki que se ocultó rápido al ver que el pequeño Chat le había visto y ahora su patita quería alcanzar el bolso de Marinette, ésta se rió y acomodó al gato en su regazo.

-Hola linda, ¿quién eres?- al alzar la vista un apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés le sonreía.

Adrien salió del remolque donde se había cambiado de ropa, vestía una camisa de negra, un chaleco café y unos jeans con zapato de vestir negro, éste se acomodaba los puños de la camisa cuando ve a su madre y sonríe.

-Te ves muy guapo, me hubiese gustado mucho ver todas tus sesiones de fotos anteriores.

-Gracias mamá, pero estoy mejor sin tanto trabajo, quiero vivir la vida como un chico normal.- su madre acomoda un mechón de cabello.

-Lo entiendo y debes disfrutar más tu adolescencia. Por cierto, alguien vino a verte.- le guiñó el ojo y Adrien sonrió al saber de quién podría tratarse. Caminó entre la gente, había otros modelos como él solo para unas fotografías rápidas. Buscó a Marinette con la mirada pero lo que vio no le gustó, uno de los modelos estaba sentado al lado de Marinette coqueteando descaradamente con ella.

-¿Vamos por unas crepas después de mi sesión preciosa?

-No gracias, no quiero, estoy esperando a mi novio.

-No creo que sea tan guapo como yo.

-Pues sí lo es. Y déjame por favor.- quería transformarse en Ladybug para dejarlo colgado de cabeza pero se tuvo que controlar. El chico solo sonrió de lado.

-Me gustan las chicas tan ariscas como tú, son todo un reto y amo los retos.- dijo tomando su coleta y cuando Adrien iba a plantarle cara un siseo se hace presente y ve que el pequeño Chat Noir estaba muy enojado con el chico intentando arañarlo.- ¿Y este bicho? ¡Achoo! ¡Achoo!- se levantó y vio al gato con odio.- ¡Soy alérgico a los gatos! ¡Saquen a ese gato de aquí!

-¡No le llames bicho!

-¡Pues tú también te vas! ¡Odio a los gatos!- le gritó a Marinette muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de su lugar.- Pues si eres alérgico a los gatos no debiste acercarte a nosotros. Mejor tú vete ¿no tienes que hacer tu trabajo?

-Lo mismo digo.- ambos al voltear ven a Adrien que miraba serio a su compañero.- ¿Podrías alejarte de mi novia por favor?- Adrien fue con Marinette y con un brazo la pegó a él.- Vete a tratar tu alergia, tienes los ojos llorosos.- el chico les miró con todo el odio que pudo antes de irse estornudando, cuando se fue Adrien miró con una sonrisa a su novia y acarició por primera vez la cabeza del gatito.- Gracias por cuidar a mi princesa.- el gatito maulló, parecía feliz, y Marinette sonrió al ver la linda sonrisa que tenía Adrien.

-¡Adrien!- le llamó el fotógrafo y éste bajó los hombros.

-Debo irme princesa, ¿me esperaras?

-Por supuesto, queda en pie la invitación a comer un helado.- Adrien sonríe y se acerca al set pidiendo disculpas, enseguida comienza a trabajar siendo visto por Marinette, después de varias tomas el fotógrafo se detiene.

-Alto, alto, falta algo, un elemento que nos dé esa chispa que necesitamos, ¿pero qué?- mira alrededor y ve a Marinette.- ¡Eso es! Jovencita, ¿puedes ayudarnos?- Marinette le mira confundida con el pequeño gato en mano.

-C-Claro. En lo que pueda.

-Perfecto.

Al día siguiente Adrien mostraba a todos un adelanto de las fotografías que aparecerían en la revista de la próxima semana, todos estaban impresionados de ver a Adrien posando con el pequeño Chat Noir que se comportó muy bien en brazos del joven modelo, la sesión había sido más que un éxito.

-Me alegro que al final el pequeño Chat encontrara un buen hogar.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa y Adrien asiente.

-A mamá le encantó el pequeño gato cuando lo vio, aunque ni a papá ni a Peek les hace mucha gracia tener un gato más por la casa, Nooroo parece ser el más tranquilo y a Plagg le encanta. Debo entrenarlo.- Juliet asiente al ver las fotografías.

-Con gusto te daré una guía básica de crianza de gatos.

-Y… ¿pequeño Chat Noir?- preguntó Claude.- ¿Ese va a ser su nombre?

-Se lo merece después de haber protegido a mi princesa. Además, los gatos nos debemos ayudar entre nosotros.

-Viejo, en serio me impresionas.- dijo Nino al ver también las fotografías, el minino tenía un collar verde en el cuello, en las fotografías se veía a Adrien con el gato y sus padres, una donde Peek era perseguida por el gatito y otra donde Plagg y el gatito comían, uno queso y el otro comida para gatos.

-Pues debo decir que el pequeño Chat podría ser mejor compañero.- comentó Claude.- Piénsenlo, no tendríamos que soportar los chistes malos de gatos.- Adrien mira de mala gana a Claude pero Marinette toma la mano de Adrien.

-Yo creo que nuestro Chat Noir es irremplazable, y no lo cambiaría ni por todos los gatos del mundo.- Adrien sonrió y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Y yo con gusto seré el fiel felino de my lady. Pero, no te compartiré con el pequeño Chat Noir, él pequeño traidor ya tiene nueva dueña y es muy mimado.

-Pues me alegro saber que seré tu única dueña.- ella le guiñó el ojo y Adrien se sonroja ante ese lado de Ladybug que sacaba su novia.

-Pero ponerte celoso de un gato.-dijo Alya viendo a Adrien y Nino ríe a lo bajo.

-No es el único celoso.- dijo señalando a Claude que cuando Juliet saludó con la mano a Nathaniel, el castaño abrazó por detrás a Juliet como si marcara territorio. Alya miró la graciosa escena y después a Nino.

-¿Y tú eres celoso?

-Quien sabe.

-Nino.

-No te lo diré Alya.

-¡Vamos Nino!

-No.

-¡Nino!

Nino corrió intentando escapar de su novia mientras ahora los demás miraban divertidos la escena. No lo iban a negar, eran demasiado celosos, aunque una tortuga celosa… esa es otra historia.

…

 **Un pequeño pero tierno especial que espero les guste, el próximo espero hacerlo más rápido, recuerden que se toman sugerencias, qué desean que pase entre los personajes? Algo divertido? Algo romántico? Ya tengo varias sugerencias que obviamente pasaran XD Pero tengan paciencia. Por favor nata de tomatazos, los únicos tomates que acepto son imágenes u objetos con la imagen de Nathaniel, no me golpeen please. Y sin más que decir, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	4. Padres

**Hola a todos, agradezco a todos mucho su paciencia y espero que les siga gustando los especiales, gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome y en serio, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen al dejar review. Aplauso para Thomas Astruc y colaboración y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 4.

Padres.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, la maestra terminó de escribir en el pizarrón y todos miraron la tarea de último minuto de ese fin de semana.

-La tarea es un árbol familiar, pueden incluir alguna historia sobre sus padres o abuelos, cómo se conocieron, algún trabajo que tuvieron o tienen, entre otras cosas. Tienen el fin de semana para hacerlo así que hasta el lunes.- todos recogieron sus cosas y Adrien giró para ver a Marinette.

-Creo que esta será una tarea muy sencilla.

-Lo mismo digo, empezaré a trabajar en ella hoy mismo, papá tiene tantas historias, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo se conocieron mis padres exactamente.- Claude y Juliet bajan las escaleras.

-Es verdad, nunca he preguntado eso a mis padres.- dijo Claude rascándose la cabeza y Adrien solo mueve los hombros.

-Yo sí, mi padre me dijo que conoció a mamá en un desfile de modas, pero ya veré qué historia saco de ellos para la tarea, pero conociendo a mi padre…

-Aburrido a morir.- dijo Nino sacándole una risa sincera a Adrien.

-Juliet.- la maestra la llamó y ella se acercó con algo de duda, la maestra habló en un tono un tanto bajo pero Juliet sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien, podré traer la tarea sin problemas.- le contestó antes de regresar con los demás.

-¿Te dijo algo de la tarea?- preguntó Alya y Juliet asiente.

-Solo que si tenía problemas con la tarea podría echarme una mano.

-¡Eh! ¿En serio?- Juliet se encoge un poco intimidada por la reacción de Alya.- Que envidia, yo quisiera que la maestra tenga piedad de mí también.

-Juliet…- Claude intentó decir algo pero ella le mira fijamente.

-¿Sí?

-No, nada, estoy… estoy ansioso de escuchar de tu árbol genealógico.- ella asiente y mira la hora en su teléfono.

-Oh no ya es tarde. ¡Nos vemos chicos!- salió corriendo de la escuela casi tropezándose con Kim que hablaba con Max y así salir del instituto. Claude le miró y sonrió para después suspirar y ver a los demás.

-Yo igual me voy. Nos vemos en la patrulla de mañana.- se fue un tanto pensativo cosa que notaron de inmediato y Nino es el primero en preguntar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-Creo que está así por Juliet.- respondió Marinette y bajó los hombros un poco triste. Adrien enseguida entendió y Nino pareció ser el primero en captar el mensaje, acomodó su gorra bajándola un poco por el frente.

-Marinette, ¿me puedes explicar?- preguntó Alya pero al ver a Nino éste le negó con la cabeza.

-Otro día Alya, creo que yo también me voy a casa a comenzar la tarea.

-Te acompaño Marinette.- Adrien se puso a su lado y le tomó de la mano. Al sentir un poco tenso el ambiente intentaba cambiarlo.- Quisiera escuchar las historias de tus padres, de seguro serán más interesantes que las de mi familia.

-No lo sé.- Marinette sonrió más sincera.- No creo que se comparen a las tantas historias que Bleue Paon tenga que decir.- Adrien se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si dijese eso en clases?

-¿Tus fans se volverían locas?

-Jaja, muy graciosa.- ambos rieron hasta que cruzaron la calle a la panadería.- ¿Crees que este gato pueda visitarte en la noche?

-Claro, sabes que mi ventana sigue abierta.

-Perdona que no te he vuelto a visitar por las noches como Chat Noir es que…

-Adrien entiendo, ahora pasas más tiempo con tus padres, debes sentirte feliz y eso me alegra mucho.

-¿No extrañas a tu gato?

-Hablar, jugar video juegos y comer dulces son cosas que puedo hacer contigo siendo Adrien o Chat Noir.- de alguna forma a Adrien le lastimó un poco ya que para él eran muy especiales sus visitas nocturnas.- Pero… si te soy sincera sí extraño tus visitas inoportunas, así que cuando necesites algo solo toca.- una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Adrien y la abrazó en un impulso.

-Gracias por querer a este gato my princess.- ella le respondió el abrazo hasta que el claxon de la limosina de Adrien suena.- Me tengo que ir, te veré esta noche princesa.

-Nos vemos chaton.- ambos se despidieron y Marinette cruzó la calle para entrar en la panadería donde su madre le recibió mientras daba a un cliente una bolsa de pan.

-Hola Marinette, ¿te fue bien en la escuela?

-Hola mamá, sí, me fue bien. Mamá, ¿podrían ayudarme con la tarea? Debo hacer un árbol genealógico y también escribir una historia de ustedes o de mis abuelos.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no ahora, estamos un poco ocupados.

-Claro mamá.- el señor Tom Dupain deja una charola de pan recién horneado.

-Sube arriba Marinette, te dejé unas galletas de chocolate.

-Gracias papá.- le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.- Los amo.- sube al segundo piso y Tikki vuela apenas ve las galletas.

-Mmm, estoy curiosa de conocer tu árbol familiar Marinette, y ¿en serio vas a preguntarles cómo se conocieron a tus padres?

-Tengo curiosidad, creo que eso me pasa por pasar mucho tiempo con cierto gatito.

-Pues me gustaría escucharla, las historias de amor me encantan.

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien tenía problemas en conseguir fotografías de sus abuelos, estaba en la biblioteca cuando Plagg vuela junto a él.

-¿Por qué tanto desorden? ¿Es que no conoces a tus abuelos?

-Pues la verdad no. Nunca había tenido curiosidad por conocer a mi familia, pero según tengo entendido de parte de mi padre nunca se llevó bien con mis abuelos y de parte de mi madre se molestaron porque se casó con papá.

-¿Es de familia tener problemas con los padres?

-¡Ajum!- ambos voltean y ven a Gabriel con una carpeta en mano y Nooroo a lado de él.

-Ho-Hola papá.

-Adrien, ¿qué buscas?

-Pues me pidieron en la escuela hacer un árbol familiar, pero no tengo idea de dónde obtener fotos de mis abuelos.- el señor Agreste suspiró como si aquello le generara molestia.

-Creo tener unas fotografías en mi oficina, te las daré después.

-Gracias papá.- Gabriel se dio la vuelta y en ese momento entraba su madre que apenas se vieron ella le besó y el señor Agreste sonrió muy tenuemente.

-Hola cariño, ¿pasa algo? Tu padre parecía un poco molesto.

-¿Eso es poco?- se burló Plagg y Peek suspiró.

-Plagg…

-Lo siento mamá, es que le pedí a papá fotos de mis abuelos para una tarea.

-Oh, entiendo, ven siéntate conmigo.- ambos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en la biblioteca, Arella se alisó su falda antes de ver a su hijo.- Verás Adrien, tu padre no se lleva bien con tus abuelos debido a cosas que pasaron entre ellos.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, tus abuelos son personas ricas, eso debes entenderlo pero hay padres que quieren obligar a sus hijos a seguir caminos o carreras que no les hacen felices.

-¡JA!- se burló Plagg y Adrien le fulminó con la mirada.

-Y mis abuelos obligaron a papá a hacer una carrera que no quería.

-Sí, pero a tu padre siempre le gustó el diseño, incluso querían que se casara con una chica de otra familia rica.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué paso?- Arella suspiró.

-Bueno, pues… se reveló contra ellos y lo dejaron sin nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Mis abuelos hicieron eso?

-Eran tan cabezones como tu padre.- dijo Plagg y Peek solo se rió. Arella solo vio a los kwamis con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, Gabriel puede ser un poco cabeza dura, pero volviendo a la historia, tu padre comenzó a estudiar con el dinero que tenía ahorrado y su libreta de dibujo. Pasó muchos momentos difíciles pero salió adelante hasta ser el hombre que ahora conoces y formar su propio imperio.

-Y te conoció.

-Yo conocí a tu padre cuando aún era estudiante.

-Sí, me dijo que te conoció en una pasarela donde modelaste uno de sus diseños.- en ese momento Gabriel iba entrando.

-La verdad… conocí a tu padre mucho antes.- una cara de asombro y perplejidad apareció en el rostro de Gabriel que miró a su esposa y Adrien intercaló miradas entre su padre y su madre.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Arella miró a ver a su marido que le miraba con la ceja arqueada y se sentó en otro sillón frente a su hijo y esposa.- En ese caso quiero escuchar tu versión de cómo nos conocimos.- Nooroo voló a lado de los otros kwamis y Peek fue la que habla.

-Pues mejor pónganse cómodos porque esto se pondrá bueno.

-Yo quiero queso para acompañar el rato, algo me dice que esto no me lo debo perder.- Arella se sintió nerviosa ante su marido que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Creo que pediré que traigan unos entremeses.- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo se miraban sus padres.

Claude miraba algunas fotografías de su familia y tomó una donde se veía a una pareja de ancianos con él a un lado, se veía que era reciente. Sain voló y se reía de ver algunas fotos donde se veía a su portador en situaciones comprometedoras.

-¿Por qué vestías mallas en esta?

-¡Sain! Deja de ver mis fotos. Y para tu información yo era Peter Pan en una obra escolar, tenía siete y las mallas venían con el disfraz.

-Eras un hada.

-¡No lo era!

-¿Tenias brillitos en la cara?- Claude estaba cada vez más rojo.

-¡Venían con el disfraz!- Sain se rió de su portador hasta que escucha como tocan a la puerta y se esconde.

-Hijo, es hora de comer.- su madre entró y miró el montón de fotos.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Estaba haciendo la tarea, hacemos un árbol genealógico y encontré algunas fotos de los abuelos.

-¡En serio! Pues deberías usar esta, te veías precioso con el disfraz de noche de brujas, una galleta gigante.- se escuchó una risa ahogada en algún lugar de su cama y Claude tomó las fotos con prisa y las puso en un cajón de su cómoda.

-Y…bueno, también nos piden una historia de nuestra familia, y me preguntaba, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papá?- en ese momento su madre parece tensarse.

-¡Oh! Mira la hora, debo revisar si la comida ya está lista.

-¿No me habías dicho que ya estaba la comida?

-¿En serio? Debo revisar como quiera.- salió corriendo y Claude arquea una ceja.

-Mi mamá está más rara que de costumbre. Creo que debo preguntarle a papá.

-Tal vez deberías, galletita.

-¡SAIN!

-Quiero enseñarle esta foto a tu aun no novia.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- corrió por toda la habitación intentando atrapar a su kwami.

Marinette había terminado el árbol familiar, lo había decorado con algunas líneas y decorados chinos combinados con algunas otras decoraciones en línea francesa de colores azul, blanco y rojo, al ver el trabajo Tikki ovaciona a su portadora.

-Marinette te ha quedado genial.

-Gracias Tikki, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Y viendo las fotografías de tus abuelos veo que has heredado muchas cosas de ellos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, todos heredamos cosas de nuestros antepasados, por ejemplo tú te pareces a tu mamá pero se nota que el color de cabello viene de otra generación más atrás con tu abuela y tu color de ojos viene de parte de tu abuelo paterno.

-¿Tú crees? Yo pensé que era idéntica a mi mamá.

-No.- Tikki niega con la cabeza.- Tienes mucha suerte, eres una mezcla de dos grandes culturas que han salido adelante generación tras generación hasta llegar a ti. Eres su legado.

-Bueno, no lo había visto así.

-Debes sentirte orgullosa Marinette, después de todo eres la representación de tus padres y antepasados.

-Pues espero que estén orgullosos de lo que soy ahora.

-Por supuesto, eres genial Marinette no lo dudes.- en ese momento se abre la escotilla, Tikki se esconde entre las cosas del escritorio y sube su padre con una bandeja con dos tazas.

-Un chocolate caliente para pasar el rato.

-Gracias papá.- su padre se sienta en la otra silla del escritorio y toma la otra taza.

-Las cosas se han calmado abajo aunque tu madre está revisando algunas cosas. ¿Y bien? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar con la tarea?

-Pues debo escribir una historia de mis padres o abuelos, algo interesante y me preguntaba… ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mamá?- el señor Dupain sonríe y deja la taza por un momento.

-Es una historia con un toque de canela y azúcar. Verás, yo apenas era un aprendiz de panadero y no era muy bueno.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, te digo la verdad, siempre tenía accidentes en la cocina, se me quemaba algo, era todo un caos. Hasta que conocí a tu madre. Tu madre llevaba unos años aquí en Paris pero todavía tenía problemas con el idioma.- miró entre las cosas del escritorio un álbum, allí lo tomó y abrió las hojas al principio donde se veía a sus padres más jóvenes, su padre no era tan grueso como en ese entonces pero si era musculoso, era alto y no tenía bigote y su madre era delgada y de cabello largo, ambos estaban abrazados enfrente de un local sin decorado que reconoció de inmediato como su casa.- Tu madre tenía una técnica única en la cocina. Un día estaba muy deprimido, caminé hasta cansarme y sentarme en la acera, pero de repente una pequeña mano me tocó y un aroma delicioso llegó a mi nariz. Tu madre tenía un bollito en sus manos y me lo dio, con lo poco que me dijo fue que me lo daba para que sonriera y se fue. Después de eso no pude sacármela de la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo la volviste a ver?

-Bueno la busque por días, semanas, no la volví a ver en el mismo lugar, pero después de conocerla me enfoqué en hacer un bollito tan bueno como el que me dio para dárselo yo a ella como pago por haberme ayudado. Trabajé día y noche y cuanto podía la buscaba, mejoré gracias a ella aunque no lo creas porque quería ser el mejor, y un día mientras practicaba ella llegó, al parecer quería comprar algunos materiales que mi maestro no quiso venderle por ser ella de la competencia, nos vimos pero pareció que ella no me reconoció. Cuando salió yo la alcancé y le pedí que me esperase, en secreto le di la harina que necesitaba, ella me sonrió y me preguntó si ya estaba mejor.

-Te recordaba.- su padre rió.

-Sí, me recordaba. Acompañé a tu madre a otra panadería que estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, pero el viaje valía la pena si veía esa bonita sonrisa y ese cabello estrellado todos los días.

-¿Y cómo se enamoraron?

-Bueno, yo ya me había enamorado del dulce carácter de tu madre pero quería que ella se enamorara de mí, al fin me sentí confiado de que mis bollitos eran los mejores, así que un día fui a su trabajo pero me dijeron que estaba enferma, tu madre vivía en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos pero una fuerte lluvia cayó en ese momento. Yo hice todo lo posible porque el pan llegara a salvo y cuando llegué y llamé a la puerta tu madre se impresionó de verme allí calado hasta los huesos, pero, el pan llegó a salvo.- Marinette se ríe un poco enternecida.- Después de eso yo caí enfermo y tu madre me enviaba un té cada día hasta que me recuperara y cuando me curé ella me preguntó ¿por qué le había dado bollitos? Mi respuesta fue porque siempre la quiero ver sonreír y estaría dispuesto a hacerle bollitos siempre. ¿Y sabes qué pasó? Tu madre me robó el primero de muchos besos.

-Es una historia hermosa papá.

-Una historia que me alegra decir no tendrá fin. Pero espero que esto te sirva en tu tarea.

-Creo que la tarea puede esperar, ¿me puedes contar más de cuando eran novios?

-Si bajas a comer unos bollitos conmigo y tu madre adelante.

-Por supuesto.- ambos bajaron y Tikki sonrió enternecida por aquella historia de dulce amor.

Claude estaba comiendo una cacerola con su madre que no había vuelto a tocar el tema, cuando entonces llega su padre que se veía un tanto cansado.

-¡Querido!- su esposa se levanta de la mesa y le recibe con un abrazo y un beso.

-Siento llegar tarde, tuve un ligero inconveniente.- al pasar tras su hijo le pasó la mano por la cabeza revolviendo su cabello y se sentó entre su esposa y su hijo mientras una sirvienta le servía el plato.- Muchas gracias. Y ¿les ha ido bien a ambos?

-Yo sí papá, aunque mamá no ha querido ayudarme con una tarea de la escuela.- el hombre arqueó la ceja y miró a su esposa.

-¿Qué tipo de tarea?

-Quería saber cómo se conocieron.- la mujer parecía querer encogerse en su asiento lo que hizo que el varón sonriera y se apoyara en la silla.

-Bueno hijo, es que la forma en que conocí a tu madre fue un tanto curiosa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Querido por favor…

-Todo comenzó cuando apenas estaba en mis prácticas, tu madre llegó al hospital con una fractura múltiple en pierna y brazo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ya sabes cómo tu madre se emociona de más cuando sale de excursión.

-¿Excursión? Sería excursión a las tiendas o me equivoco.

-Cayó de las escaleras de la tienda departamental por conseguir un pañuelo.- la mujer estaba roja de la vergüenza.- Pero prosiguiendo, yo estaba en mis prácticas y tu madre era muy delicada en ciertas cosas, odiaba demasiado los hospitales en ese entonces y quería irse a toda costa arriesgándose a lastimarse más.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Puesto que tus abuelos no estaban la puse como mentalmente incompetente y la hice amarrar.-Claude no creía que eso fuese posible.- Después de eso tu madre se negaba a tomar medicamentos corriendo a las enfermeras, así que un día harto le planté cara a tu madre pero ésta no se inmutó, al final ella me propuso un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Me obligó a salir con ella por un mes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Supongo que pensó que no aceptaría pero lo hice para que se tomara las medicinas y al fin hubiese paz en el piso. Cuando se le dio el alta ella se aprendió todo mi horario e iba a pequeñas citas con ella.

-Mamá, ¿en serio?- su madre estaba más roja cada minuto.- ¿Y cómo rayos se enamoraron los dos?

-Tu madre me confesó que se había enamorado de mí en su estancia en el hospital y admito que aunque tu madre me había parecido hermosa y muy divertida no creía que fuese mi tipo.

-La rechazaste.

-Sí, lo hice. Y fue una sorpresa verla la semana siguiente con el pie roto y furiosa de nuevo en mi piso.- Claude miró a su madre y ésta respondió adivinando el pensamiento de su hijo.

-¡Se me cayó una bolsa de bolos por accidente! No tenía nada que ver con tu padre.

-Y cuando la vi se la dejé a otro compañero que terminó con la cara magullada, no fue hasta que fui yo que…

-Déjame adivinar, te chantajeó otra vez.

-No, me golpeó muy duro y quiso irse del hospital enseguida. Entonces yo fui quien le propuso salir otro mes, pensé que así se calmaría y lo hizo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Tu madre apenas tuvo el alta no vino a verme en ese mes. Eso me molestó, y la busqué a su casa, tenía su dirección después de todo.

-La sacaste de mis archivos, querido.- contestó la mujer al fin entrando animadamente en la historia.- Y tu padre me obligó a estar con él un mes.

-Sí, y cuando terminó el mes le propuse a tu madre una extensión a cambio de un plan médico a largo plazo.

-Yo estaba furiosa con tu padre pero al ver su cara acepté sin dudar.- Claude parecía un poco perdido.

-¿Un plan médico? De esos que duran un año, ¿pero por qué le ofreciste uno así?

-Era un seguro que extendimos hasta que marcamos que sería de por vida.- entonces Claude al ver a su madre vio como ella acarició su anillo de casada.

-Y la extendimos con más gente.- dijo ella mirando a su hijo con una dulce sonrisa y Claude entendió al fin.

-Ah, vaya.- el castaño no pudo evitar reírse con la tan curiosa y peculiar historia de amor de sus padres.

Adrien tomó un bocadillo de la bandeja que les habían dejado hacía rato y Arella tomó uno también pero Gabriel le miró con la ceja arqueada hasta que ella tragó y suspiró.

-Gabriel…

-Tengo curiosidad, según tengo entendido nos conocimos cuando modelaste uno de mis diseños en la Universidad. No recuerdo haberte visto en otra parte.- la mujer suspiró de nuevo y bajó los hombros.

-Muy bien. La primera vez que te vi estaba en la Universidad, yo trabajé un tiempo en la cafetería del campus y tu padre siempre iba a la misma hora a beber el mismo café y quedarse horas sentado con su libreta de dibujo. Pero él nunca supo de mi existencia hasta después.- Gabriel pareció hacer memoria.

-Ya recuerdo que trabajabas en la cafetería, pero siempre creí que fue después de verte en la pasarela.

-No. Ni mucho menos, pero nunca te lo desmentí. Siguiendo…en esa época había un terrorista que atacaba a la ciudad con varios robos y ataques a lugares importantes.

-¿En serio?- Adrien interrumpió a su madre que asintió.- Entonces tú actuabas como Bleue Paon.- ella volvió a asentir.

-Exacto.- en ese momento Gabriel arrugó el entrecejo pero no con molestia sino como si recordase algo pero Arella siguió.

-Tenía que atraparlo, era muy peligroso y además él usaba un artefacto arcano que le daba habilidades como la de los miraculous.

-¿Qué?

-Adrien hay muchas cosas en este mundo aparte de los miraculous, un día deberías hablar con el maestro sobre eso. Mi deber era atraparlo y quitarle ese objeto, pero no podía dejar que la gente supiera de mí. En una de mis patrullas rastree el próximo movimiento de éste villano…

-La exposición de Arte Contemporáneo…- susurró Gabriel para mirar a su esposa sorprendido y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Llegué tarde, por suerte todos parecían haber salido, pero otra explosión llamó mi atención y fue cuando vi a un joven a punto de ser aplastado por un montón de metal.- dijo mirando a su esposo de reojo y éste no dejaba a un lado su asombro.-Por suerte tu padre quedó inconsciente aunque hubo momentos en que entre su inconsciencia abría y cerraba los ojos. Lo dejé cerca de una ambulancia y me fui de allí para atrapar al responsable de ese ataque, cosa que me tomó un mes entero.

-¿Y luego qué paso?- preguntó Adrien emocionado.

-Nada, tu padre solicitó algunas modelos para sus diseños, yo me ofrecí junto con otras y al fin se dio cuenta que existía.- Adrien miró a su padre y Gabriel pareció adoptar su pose neutral nuevamente.

-Y ya sabes lo demás Adrien. Salí con tu madre, le propuse matrimonio y naciste tú.

-Y nunca supiste nada sobre su doble vida.

-Es igual de despistado que tú.- dijo Plagg y Gabriel fulminó con la mirada al kwami que ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, hubo una vez que tu padre por error usó a Peek.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron a la vez padre e hijo, cosa que hizo reír a Arella.

-Fue una situación de lo más interesante, al final tu padre creyó que todo fue un sueño, fue divertido y tu padre me salvó de unos maleantes.

-Yo me reí demasiado aquella vez.- dijo Peek con una tenue risita.

-¿Papá?

-Si tu madre dice que creí que era un sueño debió ser así porque no lo recuerdo.- Peek voló a un lado de su portadora y después se puso en el centro de todos.

-Su traje parecía un mosquetero pero más moderno y debo admitir que nunca había visto a alguien soltarse tanto hasta Chat Noir. Pero al final Le Paon salvó a la damisela en peligro de una emplumada situación.- Arella aguantó la risa mientras ahora Gabriel miraba a la kwami no creyéndose lo que decía.- "¡Atrás maleantes o recibirán algo más que un picotazo!", "Se AVEcinan problemas", "No solo las aves vuelan" "La pluma es más fuerte que la espada", "Preciosa, eres perfecta para ser la madre de mis polluelos".- Adrien aguantó la risa al ver la cara de su padre que ahora parecía molesto y que cubría con una mano para ocultar su sonrojo, pero quienes no se tomaron esa consideración fueron los kwamis y Plagg estaba llorando de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Los chistes vienen de familia…- molesto Gabriel da la carpeta que tenía en mano a Adrien.

-Allí están las fotografías de tus abuelos, ve a hacer tu tarea.

-S-Sí, gracias papá, mamá.- le dio a su madre en la frente y tomó a Plagg que no paraba de reírse. Al fin solos Gabriel suspira de forma sonora y mira a su esposa.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Bueno…en la universidad pensaba que eras lindo. Y todavía me lo pareces.- tomó la mano de su esposo que se calmó y la llevó a sus labios para besarla quedando los dos solos disfrutando su compañía.

Juliet quitó mala hierba del lugar, limpió un poco y después plantó en el suelo unas violetas y flores de lis con mucho cuidado.

-Así se verá más bonito y menos triste. Las violetas se regarán y cubrirán todo el lugar para el siguiente año y las flores de lis florecerán cada primavera pero adornarán a las violetas con ese bonito blanco que tienen.- Breezy salió del bolso de su portadora al estar las dos solas en aquel lugar.

-Se ve muy bonito, tus padres estarían orgullosos y contentos por el gesto.- Juliet asintió y pasó la mano por la fría piedra de las lápidas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy cien absolutamente segura, o sea, ¿quién no estaría orgulloso de ti?- Juliet se ríe y acaricia la cabeza de su kwami.

-Gracias Breezy. Bien, volvamos a casa, estoy llena de tierra y necesito un baño antes de poder iniciar con la tarea.

-Me leíste la mente, quiero uno de burbujas.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo el aroma.

-Trato.

Lazos que se unen para formar algo nuevo y maravilloso, no importando si otros lazos se rompen, los lazos de amor son lo que los unen a sus familias, son su legado, y es su deber caminar y buscar un nuevo sendero y un nuevo lazo para unirse y seguir creando un legado cuya base siempre será el amor.

…..

 **Si has leído hasta aquí gracias, en serio les agradezco por leerme. Espero les haya gustado y por favor nada de tomatazos o golpes, solo admito imágenes del sweet tomato Nathaniel kyaa! X3 ASTRUC NOS DEBE AL MENOS EL NATHLOE SI CHLOE VA A SER LA PORTADORA DE LA ABEJA! GRITEN CONMIGO! NATHLOE!**

 **Pero bueno, por favor dejen review, me alegra mucho leerlos y me dan ideas. Y también saludos a todos donde quiera que me estén leyendo. Y un spoiler, para el siguiente capítulo habrá al fin Claude x Juliet! Y algo más del Nathloe! ¿Al fin se completará el Nathloe? Esperen hasta la siguiente XD Bueno, sin nada más que decir a todos gracias, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Dulce y Picante

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que no tengo excusa pero en serio tuve que hacer este capítulo varias veces, no porque no me gustara sino porque en serio tardé en darle el enfoque correcto. Pero gracias en serio por su apoyo! Por sus ideas y aportaciones! Y gracias enormemente a todos los que dejaron review. Y bueno este capítulo tiene un mensaje especial a favor de los animales, espero lo disfruten. Y… agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc y esperemos el especial navideño! Y bueno sin nada más que decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

….

Especial 5.

Dulce y Picante.

Las clases avanzaban sin contratiempos, aunque a veces los portadores extrañaban escapar de clases por algún akuma, otras veces gracias a Alya les daba el aviso de que algo pasaba en la ciudad, como un robo, un incendio o hasta el aviso de un accidente, al menos los héroes de Paris se mantenían en un ritmo tranquilo pero ese día un akuma les hubiese ayudado a escapar del examen.

-Terminó el tiempo, pasen sus exámenes al frente.- algunos no tenían buena cara y otros estaban tranquilos como Adrien, Max y Juliet que eran como los cerebritos del salón. La señorita Bustier recogió los exámenes y miró a sus alumnos.- Les recuerdo que el día de mañana la clase participará en el evento de adopción y cuidado de animales, la abuela de Juliet, la señora Amelie Decrois es la encargada del evento y es obligatorio que todos vengan.- Chloe de inmediato levantó la mano.

-Maestra, yo no puedo venir soy alérgica al pelo de animal.

-No te preocupes Chloe.- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa sin saber que la rubia mentía.- En el evento también hay animales sin pelo como reptiles, tenemos serpientes, ranas, lagartijas...

-¡Ah! ¡No! Prefiero trabajar con lo que sea.- la maestra al fin pudo seguir.

-Bien, entonces los espero mañana y a quienes no les fue bien en este examen en este evento les puede dar puntos extras.- todos salieron del salón y Nino se rascó tras la nuca.

-Viejo, me fue brutal, no me caben tantos números en la cabeza.

-Nino, la física no es tan difícil, sólo debes aprender las fórmulas y leer bien el problema.- le dijo Adrien intentando hacer sentir bien a su amigo y Alya sonríe.

-Bueno Adrien, no todos nos va bien con los números o tenemos la ventaja de tenerte como maestro.- miró a Marinette que se encogió de hombros apenada y con leve sonrojo.- Al menos podremos recuperarnos un poco con lo de mañana, Juliet, ¿qué tipo de trabajos haremos?

-Oh, son trabajos simples, sería presentar a las mascotas para posible adopción, cuidado, alimentación, incluso habría que bañar a algunos o darles cuidados estéticos.

-¡Pero qué horror!- Chloe llegó detrás de ellos con expresión de fastidio.- No pienso venir mañana y estar entre un montón de animales apestosos.

-No son animales apestosos.- Juliet no iba a dejar que Chloe se expresara así.- La mayoría son animales abandonados o maltratados que necesitan de cuidados y un nuevo hogar, ellos no tienen la culpa que haya gente que no les importa.- Marinette se pone a lado de su amiga.

-Y siendo la hija del alcalde deberías ser más considerada Chloe, ¿qué diría la gente si ve a la hija del alcalde comportándose así con unos pobres animales?- le regaño cruzándose de brazos.

-No me importa lo que digan, yo NO voy a hacer nada mañana.- Adrien miró molesto a su amiga de la infancia pero una sonrisa felina apareció en sus labios.

-Pues algo me dice que tendrás que venir, no te veías bien en el examen y dudo mucho que tu padre acepte que suspendas la materia.- al ver la cara que puso Chloe, Claude también sonrió.

-Y dudo mucho que por muy hija del alcalde que seas logres aprobar.- Chloe miró al grupo indignada y volteó la cabeza.

-¡Y ustedes qué saben!- en ese momento tras de ella Nathaniel que presenció el grito chillón de la rubia.

-Olvídenlo, Chloe no sabe cuidar animales, ni siquiera sabe cuidarse a ella misma.- todos miraron impresionados a Nathaniel, el pelirrojo había cambiado un poco y parecía más suelto cuando se trataba de Chloe. Al ver que todos le miraban agachó la cabeza y notó que Chloe le miraba hecha una furia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste tomate?!

-Y-Yo…

-¡No le llames tomate!- le gritó Juliet molesta por la actitud de Chloe que de inmediato se volteó contra de ella pero Claude se puso entre ellas para defender a Juliet.

-¡Ustedes son insufribles! Y tú…- señaló a Nathaniel que estaba blanco como un papel.- No me voy a olvidar de esto tomate. Vamos Sabrina.- se marchó con Sabrina tras de ella y Nathaniel se tocó el pecho al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Nath… ¿estás bien?- se acercó Juliet a su amigo y este asintió.

-Sí, solo fue el susto.- de repente Nino palmea su espalda con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar.

-Cielos, Nath. No te conocía ese lado. Felicidades.

-Bien hecho.- también le felicitó Alya y Nath bajó la vista apenado.

-Nath, muchas gracias.- Juliet le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que hizo que él la correspondiera, cosa que no agrado a cierto zorro que se puso entre ellos.

-¡Bien hecho Nathaniel!- le dio otra palmada más fuerte que la que le dio Nino.- Entonces te veremos mañana, Juliet ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-C-Claro…nos vemos.- se despidió de sus amigos y todos vieron como el castaño tomaba la mochila de ella mientras salían de la escuela.

-Con permiso. Me voy.- dijo Nathaniel para despedirse y Marinette respondió provocando el sonrojo de él.

-Hasta mañana Nathaniel.

-Ha-Ha-Hasta mañana Marinette.- Adrien que vio la actitud de él no le hizo tampoco gracia.

-Chica, creo que hay alguien que aun busca algo contigo.- dijo Alya divirtiéndose de los celos de Adrien.

-Eso es ridículo, Nathaniel y yo solo somos amigos.

-Exacto, a-mi-gos, Nathaniel no tiene nada más con Marinette.- respondió Adrien con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Te acompaño a tu casa Marinette. Nos vemos Nino.

-Hasta mañana viejo.- ambos se fueron y Nino y Alya sonreían cómplices.- Siento pena por Nathaniel, es blanco de dos de los héroes de Paris.

-Son un par de celosos, ¿quién lo diría?

-De Claude lo creo pero aún me sorprende de Adrien ese lado tan catastrófico.- Alya le miró incrédula.

-¿Eso fue un chiste de gatos?

-¿Ves? Se me están pegando las frases de Adrien.

-Eres imposible tortuguita.

-No me llames tortuguita.

-Entonces… caparazón.

-¡No!

-Verdecito.

-¡Alya!

Claude y Juliet iban riendo en el camino, Juliet era muy buena escuchando y no podía evitar reír a lo que le decía.

-¿Entonces tu mamá cocino caldo de pollo por días?

-¿Días? Semanas. Claro que mi padre estuvo igual de sorprendido que yo cuando vio lo bien que le quedaba pero nadie soporta comer tanto caldo de pollo.

-A ti te gusta el pollo.- él se detuvo de repente y le miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Observo. Veo que te gusta y que no.- dijo sin detenerse y Claude se obligó a seguir.

-Y… ¿qué otras cosas has observado de mí?- ella se sonroja.

-Muchas.

-Tengo curiosidad.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa zorruna y ella le observó divertida.

-¿Eres Chat Noir? Porque tu curiosidad es felina.

-También los zorros somos curiosos.

-No es cierto.- dijo Sain desde la chaqueta ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de su portador y una leve risa se escucha de la mochila de Juliet.

-Mentiroso.- Juliet ríe entre dientes al escuchar a Breezy y Claude le sonríe al escuchar su melodiosa risa.

-Vamos, tengo curiosidad. ¿Me dirás?- Juliet de nuevo se sonroja y desvía la vista.- Por favor…

-Bu-Bueno… te gusta el pollo, creo que hasta ahora tu favorito es el empanizado y las hamburguesas, pero no te gusta en ensalada y no soportas la col. E-Eres muy competitivo en baloncesto, te he visto hacer algunas piruetas o saltos en las escaleras y una vez te vi en el parque con una patineta, no me acerqué porque estabas muy concentrado.- Claude cada vez la veía sorprendido.- Te gusta el helado de frutilla pero te gusta el flan como postre y aunque no lo pidan dejas una moneda como propina al mesero o a quien limpia las mesas, dibujas bien en artes pero los retratos te van fatal, cuando sonríes mucho se te forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que creo es lindo y no te gusta cuando abusan de otros, también…- al notar la mirada de él sobre ella su rostro se vuelve más rojo y toma su mochila.- Y-Ya llegamos a mi c-casa, t-te veo mañana.- entró de forma atropellada a su casa no sin antes darle un buen golpe a la mochila sin querer con la puerta y se escuchase un claro grito de su mochila.

-¡Fíjate qué haces con la mochila no soy de goma…!- cerró la puerta y Claude se sonroja cubriendo su boca con la mano, Sain se asoma y mira a su portador.

-¿Te comieron la lengua chico?

-No digas nada…- murmuró ganándose una risa del kwami pero después sonrió y suspiró enamorado.- Le voy a decir, ya es hora…

Al otro día todos los de la clase estaban en la plaza cerca del río Sena, allí varios puestos se habían instalado para comenzar el trabajo. La maestra miró a sus alumnos que veían la cantidad de animales que había.

-La plaza es usada de vez en cuando por las organizaciones de cuidado y salvamento animal para promover la adopción de animales, todos estamos aquí para ayudar a todos los encargados de este evento. - Mylene levantó la mano.

-¿Cómo que salvamento?- en ese momento la señora Decrois hizo su aparición junto con su nieta que vestía un chaleco azul con una franja blanca.

-Algunos animales son abandonados en lugares muy inhóspitos y peligrosos, muchos nos encargamos de salvarlos y cuidarlos para después conseguirles un hogar.

-¿Qué tipo de animales tiene aquí?- preguntó Marinette y la mujer sonrió.

-De todo un poco, ya verán.- pronto varias personas aparecieron algunos jóvenes otros más viejos o maduros pero todos vistiendo el mismo chaleco que Juliet.- Ellos son algunos de los veterinarios y asistentes que ayudan a rescatar estos animales, hoy a cada uno de ustedes se le dará una tarea en específico.- le da una lista a la maestra y ella asiente.

-Bien chicos, cuando escuchen sus nombres pasaran al frente. Kim, Sabrina y Alyx estarán a cargo de paseo y juegos. Max, Lila e Ivan ustedes están a cargo de alimentar a los animales. Marinette, Nathaniel y Chloe aseo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la hija del alcalde.- No puede hablar en serio. ¿No saben quién soy?

-No hay cambios en la lista Chloe.- le regañó la maestra y ella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñándose en su lugar.-Juleka, Rose y Mylene de la estética; Nino, Adrien, Alya y Claude en atención.

-No mencionó a Juliet.- hizo Sabrina pero Juliet sonríe.

-Yo estoy encargada en el área general, mi deber es ayudarles en lo que pueda y cuidar también a los animales.

-Mi nieta ha trabajado con el grupo más tiempo, tiene más experiencia y les ayudará como los otros asistentes aquí.

-Bien chicos.- la maestra palmeó sus manos.- Ya saben qué hacer, a todos se les dará un chaleco como el que tienen puesto aquí todos, así que todos vamos a por ello. Pasen con cada uno de los asistentes y ellos les dirán qué hacer.- todos pasaron y Claude detiene un momento a Juliet.

-Ju-Juliet, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, si es posible después en el almuerzo.

-¡Claro!- su voz sonó chillona y se tapó la boca antes de responder.- Digo, por supuesto.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos después o más pronto de lo acordado.

-Sí, nos vemos.- suspiró y Alya y Marinette estaban tras de ella, al voltear el sonrojo de sus mejillas desaparece.

-Así que los dos, ¿solos?- Alya tenía una enorme sonrisa y Juliet sonríe bajando la mirada, Marinette es quien la calma.

-Está bien Juliet, no debes apenarte, Claude es un buen chico y se nota que ambos se gustan.

-S-Sí, bueno… me gusta mucho, y m-me gustaría ser su novia y q-que me diera mi primer beso…

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Alya gritó y Marinette le tapa la boca, cuando todos les miran ella sonríe nerviosa y Alya quita la mano de su amiga de su boca.- A ver, ¿cómo es eso que no te ha dado tu primer beso? Pero si cuando fue lo de Reine Sombre él le besó, cosa que me revolvió el estómago.

-L-Lo sé pe-pero acordamos ser amigos hasta que nos conozcamos mejor y creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que ambos…- sus mejillas rosas enternecieron a Alya y a Marinette, Marinette sonrió y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Estoy segura que Claude y tú harán una bonita pareja.

-Gracias Marinette.

-Y si pasa algo.- Alya mostró su puño.- Nosotras nos encargamos.- Juliet sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Gracias, son las mejores amigas que puedo tener.

Pronto todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Kim y Alyx no tuvieron problemas en pasear a las mascotas aunque Sabrina tuvo problemas y la pusieron con los perros más pequeños; Lila estaba encantada con alimentar a los animales, a excepción de uno que otro reptil, cosa que a Ivan no le molestaba y Max tuvo un ligero problema con los conejos…nunca los verá igual; Juleka, Rose y Mylene estaban divirtiéndose peinando y decorando a los animales, Rose parecía la más entusiasmada; Nino, Adrien, Alya y Claude estaban mostrando a la gente que pasaba a los animales disponibles y les entregaban a otros folletos promoviendo la adopción animal; por último Marinette y Nathaniel no tenían problemas en bañar a los animales, pero Chloe era otra cosa, un perro se sacudió y la mojó de pies a cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Esto es indignante! ¿Por qué yo la hija del alcalde debe hacer estos trabajos? ¡Estoy empapada y mi ropa es carísima!

-Chloe no es para tanto.- dijo Marinette intentando calmarla.

-¡Bien! Si no es para tanto entonces has mi parte.

-¿Cómo? No pienso hacerlo Chloe tengo a otros perros que lavar.

-¡Pues me largo! ¡No pienso estar un minuto más aquí!- Nathaniel suspira cansado y se acerca a Chloe para arrebatarle la esponja que tenía en mano, el pelirrojo molesto le dio la espalda a Chloe.

-Déjala Marinette, es obvio que la princesa nunca moverá un dedo sino es por ella misma.- Marinette miró sorprendida a Nathaniel, si bien el pelirrojo tenía sus momentos, éstos siempre eran con Chloe.

-¿Disculpa?- Chloe le miró indignada, ella no entendía porque se enojaba más con Nathaniel que con otros.

-Marinette.- dijo ignorando a Chloe.- Yo me hago de estos perros, ¿puedes encargarte de los otros que están allá?

-Claro… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí por favor.- Marinette al final se fue dejándolos solos. Nathaniel se quitó su chaqueta y tomó una cubeta con agua. Chloe al verse ignorada apretó los dientes y los puños.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me ignoras?- se cruzó de brazos pero Nathaniel no le contestó.- Te estoy hablando… ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme Nathaniel!- el artista siguió sin hacerle caso y frustrada tomó una de las cubetas de agua, lo siguiente que sintió Nathaniel fue el agua caer sobre él.

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Te dije que no me ignorarás tomate!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Juliet llegó y miró la escena, Chloe de inmediato fue la primera en quejarse.

-¡Todo es culpa de Nathaniel!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Ella es la que no quiere trabajar y ahora me tira agua!

-Calma, calma, y por favor no desperdicien agua, es difícil traerla y están alborotando a los animales.

-Exijo que me pongan en otro lugar lejos de él.- señalo Chloe a Nathaniel que no dijo nada pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Bueno pues puedes ayudarme a trasladar algunos animales.

-Claro porque no… ¡Aaaaah!- retrocedió horrorizada al ver una enorme iguana sujeta de la espalda de la chica y asomando su cabeza sobre la de ella.- ¡¿Qué es ese monstruo?!

-Oh, es Thor, lo llevo al área de adopción, ¿quieres tocarlo?

-¡N-NO! Prefiero quedarme aquí.- Chloe parecía asustada pero Juliet no dijo nada más.

-Como quieras, nos vemos Nath.

-A-Adiós Juliet…- dijo igual de impresionado por la enorme iguana y después miró a Chloe que parecía frotarse los brazos como deseando desvanecer alguna sensación desagradable.- ¿Chloe?

-Dame esa cosa tomate.- Nathaniel se dio cuenta que se refería a la esponja pero no se la dio.- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿no te das cuenta?- Nath le quedo mirando un momento y Chloe harta quiso quitarle la esponja pero él retira la mano.

-Te dan miedo los reptiles.- aseguró el pelirrojo y Chloe se sonrojó.

-Claro que no, qué tonterías dices.

-No tiene nada de malo tener miedo, es normal, todos tienen miedo de…

-¡Que no tengo miedo!- Nathaniel suspiró y le da la esponja sin decir palabra, él toma a un perro y empieza a enjuagarlo haciéndose a un lado parte de su cabello mostrando al fin su rostro, Chloe lo miraba de reojo, al ver su rostro por completo no pudo apartar la vista de él, cosa que notó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- el silencio incómodo dura apenas unos segundos cuando Chloe lanza un bufido.- Odio los reptiles.- Nathaniel deja de hacer lo que hacía y la mira, Chloe no le miraba sino que estaba ocupada echándole shampoo a un perro.- De niña una asquerosa rana me saltó por la cara, ¿feliz? Porque si le cuentas de esto a alguien te juro que…

-Yo no aguanto a los ratones, uno me mordió la nariz de niño.- ella le miró sorprendida y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque tú me dijiste algo tuyo, es justo que yo te diga algo mío.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo diré a todo el mundo?

-Porque aunque puedes caer bajo, no puedes caer tan bajo.- Nathaniel comenzó a hacer espuma y Chloe le miró sorprendida.

-¡Bah! Solo dices tonterías.

-Tal vez…- en su mano había espuma y la sopla a cara de Chloe que retrocede.

-¡Hey!- Nathaniel se ríe y Chloe parece que ve algo más de luz alrededor del pelirrojo y esta no duda en echarle otra cubeta de agua, ante el silencio repentino de Nath, Chloe no puede evitar reírse, una risa sincera que nunca le había escuchado a Chloe y que contagia a Nathaniel mientras que Marinette al llegar sonríe y mira las cubetas.

-Algo me dice que deberé ir por más cubetas.

Claude dio un panfleto a una pareja que pasó interesada a ver los animales, suspiró y vio a Kim correr con un gran perro labrador ganándole por un cuerpo.

-¡Hey Kim! ¿Cómo la llevas?

-Perfecto.- se detuvo apenas el deportista.- Y creo que acabo de encontrar a mi mascota ideal.- el perro ladró esperándolo y Kim siguió la carrera, Claude sonrió de lado. Mientras Adrien despedía a una pareja que había adoptado a un gato.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.- pregunto Adrien que se acercó a su amigo.

-Pues…hoy le pienso preguntar a Juliet si quiere ser mi novia.

-¿De veras? Felicidades. Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Gracias, pero…estoy un poco nervioso, ambos acordamos avanzar cuando nos conociéramos mejor, pero no sé si de verdad la conozco tanto como ella merece…

-Claude, no te rompas la cabeza, nunca vas a conocer a una persona en su totalidad, aun como novio de Marinette hay cosas que me sorprenden de ella, lo importante es que quieras estar con ella y compartir esos momentos.

-Tienes razón… Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sain?

-Desde que llegamos los kwamis se escaparon.- dijo Nino que tenía en brazos a un perro salchicha que le faltaba una patita al frente.- Pero ya aparecerán.

-Yo no me preocupo.- contestó Adrien.- No tengo idea de dónde está Plagg, pero sé que cuando tenga hambre vendrá por su queso.

-Y Sain vendrá por sus papas, es demasiado quisquilloso con eso.- Nino se ríe a más no poder.

-Yo tengo suerte de que mi kwami es tranquilo y se quedó con el maestro, ¿verdad pequeño?- el perro ladra como si le contestara.- Y escuche que vas a declararte al fin.- le da un leve golpe en el hombro.- Suerte galán, que tu novia está por allá.- no lejos de ellos Juliet entregaba la enorme iguana a un joven que dejó que se trepara a él, Claude sonríe y mira a los chicos.

-¿Les importa si los dejo unos minutos?- Adrien sonrió y le dio una palmada empujándolo un poco.

-No importa, suerte.

-Les debo una.

Lo que nadie sabía era que los kwamis miraban curiosos todo lo que se hacía siendo cuidadosos y escondiéndose cuando era necesario. Plagg miraba un poco aburrido todo hasta que llegaron a la mesa que estaban preparando con varios bocadillos.

-Me aburro…

-Plagg, debiste quedarte con Adrien, no tenías por qué venir.- dijo Tikki mirando al kwami que solo bufó.

-Vine porque si te dejo sola el zorro aprovecha y la abeja no hace nada.

-¿Celoso gatito?- se burló Sain y Plagg chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya quisieras ser tan guapo como yo zorro.

-O sea, se pueden estar quietos cinco minutos. Tengo hambre.- dijo la abeja que miró la mesa y miró con desgano que solo había fruta que normalmente Nooroo comería.- Odio el melón, qué asco.

-Al menos hay galletas.- Tikki tomó una y después que Breezy tomara una fresa se escondieron bajo la mesa.

-Gato, piensa rápido.- Sain le lanzó a Plagg una fritura de queso que impactó su cara pintándole la mitad de ésta.

-¡Oye!- Sain no pudo evitar reírse.

-Son de queso, al menos dame las gracias.

-Mmmm, no creo que estén a la altura de mi delicado paladar.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces.- tomó una papita y bajó con las demás, Plagg olió la fritura y la lamió.

-Nada mal…- de repente escucha un maullido, Plagg curioso se acerca y ve varias jaulas donde había varios gatos esperando ser adoptados.- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué están encarcelados?- varios gatos maúllan y Plagg siente pena por ellos.- Esto es una crueldad, no se preocupen, yo los ayudaré.- mientras los kwamis estaban bajo la mesa comiendo. Tikki nota que Plagg todavía no ha regresado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Plagg?

-Probablemente registrando cada fritura de queso.- se burló Breezy y Tikki va a buscar a Plagg, al encontrarlo cerca de las jaulas Tikki adivina sus intenciones.

-¡Plagg! ¡No!- no lejos de allí Claude tenía a Juliet frente a él y Adrien, Nino y Alya estaban mirando lo más disimuladamente posible todo.

-Juliet, hola, me alegro verte antes del almuerzo.

-Yo-Yo igual, digo, siempre me alegro de verte y…

-Espera, antes de que digas algo...- se rascó la cabeza y notó como los ojos de ella parecían brillar más.- Juliet, he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo.- tomó su mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Yo quiero decirte que pienso que eres la chica más asombrosa y linda que existe, y por ello me harías un honor si tú quisieras ser…- le pareció más linda de repente al notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- Si tú quisieras ser mí no…

-¡LIBERTAAAAAAAD!- gritó Plagg con la mitad de la cara manchada de queso, y todo lo que supieron fue que una horda de gatos casi se abalanza sobre de ellos, cosa que inquietó a los perros que estaban en sus paseos y baños, en menos de un minuto reinaba el caos.

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Que no escape ninguno!- gritó la señora Decrois a todo el mundo que de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Los cuatro portadores se escondieron, Adrien tuvo que atrapar a Plagg de la cola para que nadie lo viera y Marinette fue la primera en pedir una explicación.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿No estaban los animales en jaulas?- Adrien es quien responde a la pregunta.

-Plagg intentó jugar a ser libertador del pueblo. ¿Pero en qué pensabas?

-Yo solo quería liberarlos, es una crueldad que los tengan en jaulas. ¡Tú me tienes que entender mi reina!- dice abrazando el rostro de Marinette que al entenderlo suspira.

-Plagg, los tienen en jaulas para que no corran y se pierdan, así es más fácil que la gente los vea y los adopte.

-¿En serio? Pensé que solo a los perros como Sain los traían en jaulas.- el kwami del zorro casi se le va encima si no lo detiene Breezy.

-¡Ya me tienes harto gato sarnoso!

-¡Ya basta!- grito Juliet ganándose una mirada de todo el mundo, pero esta vez sacó su lado Queen Bee.- Tenemos un gran problema, los perros persiguen a los gatos, los gatos a los roedores, las lagartijas y reptiles están por los árboles. Hay que pararlos pero ¡ya!- todos asienten a su compañera. Las personas y los estudiantes apenas podían con los animales, y cuando un perro iba a saltar sobre la señora Decrois alguien lo intercepta y le pone una correa en el suelo.

-¿Queen Bee?- los héroes de Paris aparecen y Ladybug es la primera en adelantarse.

-No se preocupe, le ayudaremos con esto señora.

-Por favor se los pido, si estos animales se pierden en las calles quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

-Entendido. Chat Noir y Vulpine, rodeen el área y no dejen que ni un animal salga del perímetro.

-Como ordene my lady.

-Bee, tú y yo tendremos que hacernos cargo de los animales que quedan.

-Por mi perfecto.

-Vamos por tus congéneres gatito.- le dijo el zorro y Chat frunció el ceño.

-Jaja, que gracioso.- todos se separaron, Chat Noir y Vulpine al ver a algunos animales querer irse se interpusieron.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- pronto cada perro y gato tenía sobre su cabeza un buen pedazo de carne y colas de estambre, el zorro solo dirigió sus ilusiones de vuelta a donde toda la gente y Chat se encargaba con su bastón de guiar y bloquear el paso a cualquier animal que no cayera con la ilusión, cuando entonces Chat notó a un grupo de animales irse por una calle transitada.

-No lo creo. ¡Cataclysm!- el felino fue hacia una toma de agua que deshizo y terminó por bloquear el tráfico e impedir que los animales avanzasen.- Lo siento pero solo gatos guapos como yo pueden cruzar la calle.- en el caso de Queen Bee atrapaba a cada reptil con ayuda de sus proyectiles pegajosos y los dejaba en cajas, miró a cada uno y arqueó la ceja.

-¿Dónde está Servi?- de repente escucha un grito muy agudo y al ver ve a Chloe chillar poniendo a Nathaniel enfrente como un escudo y una enorme serpiente que miraba desde un árbol.- Serpiente traviesa…- con cuidado la tomó y al bajar del árbol Chloe se agarra a Nathaniel como si quisiese treparse a él.

-¡Aleja a esa cosa de mí!

-Pero está diciendo hola.

-¡AAAAAH!- gritó abrazando más al pelirrojo que tenía su cara tan roja como su cabello.

-Como quieras.- entre tanto Ladybug usaba su yoyo para acorralar a los animales y después que los asistentes los atraparan.

-Faltan varios por atrapar… ¡Lucky Charm!- para sorpresa suya de sus manos cae un pedazo de queso.- ¿Queso?- mira alrededor, una correa, el perro con el que corría Kim, los patines de Alyx y una vara.- Eso es.- se acercó a ambos chicos.- Lo siento pero tendré que pedirles algo.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ladybug era guiada por el enorme labrador que tenía atado a la correa un pedazo de queso.- Hora de que salgna…-los roedores fueron atraídos por el apestoso olor, cuando los ratones salieron los gatos les siguieron y de allí los perros y hasta un pequeño cerdo rosado. Ladybug tomó su yoyo y Bee ya le esperaba.- ¡Ahora Bee!

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- cuando Ladybug pasó a su lado Bee golpeó la burbuja con su cerbatana.- ¡Explota!- cuando la enorme burbuja explotó el suelo quedó pegajoso y los animales quedaron pegado al instante. Todo el personal se dio prisa cuando Chat Noir y Vulpine llegaron con los animales y otros aprovechaban que otros no se podían mover para con cuidado dejarlos en sus jaulas. Ladybug tomó el pedazo de queso y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- los animales restantes o con restos de miel estaban como si nada dentro de sus jaulas, incluso los destrozos provocados por los animales fueron reparados y los cuatro héroes chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- Alya sin perder tiempo se acercó al grupo.

-Una foto para el grupo de Paris que se preocupa no solo por sus ciudadanos sino también por sus animales.- tomó la foto que en poco tiempo se volvió popular y mucha gente estaba dispuesta a ir a adoptar a un animal o ser voluntarios para rescate o cuidado. En la hora del almuerzo Juliet abrazó a Alya feliz, todos estaban sentados lejos de los demás en las jardineras.

-Muchas gracias Alya, con esa fotografía más gente se unirá al grupo y ayudaremos a más animales.

-Cuando quieras aunque creo que falto cierto héroe de traje de tortuga.- Nino levantó las manos y sonrió.

-Aunque me hubiese gustado portar el traje me hice cargo de varios perros y de Frisky.

-¿Frisky?- preguntó Adrien curioso.

-El perrito salchicha que tenía en brazos, me decidí por adoptarlo y no soy el único, Kim adoptó a ese perro con el que estuvo corriendo y Sabrina tengo entendido adoptó un conejo.- Juliet se ríe entre dientes.

-En realidad Lana es hembra, pero Kim lo tomó muy bien y estoy segura que serás un buen dueño Nino, y si necesitas ayuda puedes venir a consulta cuando quieras.- Marinette sonríe ampliamente al ver a la gente interesarse por los animales.

-Estoy feliz por esos animales, y aunque algunos no encuentren dueño hoy siempre estará el mañana.- Adrien igual sonríe y pone su mano sobre la de Marinette.

-Y si no hay gente que se preocupa por ellos.- Claude al ver ese gesto entre ambos suspira y se levanta.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Adrien al verlo alejarse se levanta y va con el castaño que se apoyó en el barandal del Puente de las Artes.

-Claude, ¿qué pasa? ¿No ibas a decirle a Juliet lo que sientes?

-Sí, pero es que… no sé cómo decírselo ya.

-Puedes empezar por lo que te piensas de ella.

-¿Lo que pienso? Es una lista enorme.- Adrien sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues dime, así puedes desahogarte y decirle todo después.- Claude suspira y gruñe frustrado mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-No diré que es linda porque eso un ciego se daría cuenta fácilmente, es tan dulce que me enternece, admiro su determinación cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, su tenacidad, su deseo de ayudar a otros, y tal como ella ha visto cosas de mí yo también las he visto, como que sé que ama las hamburguesas con queso y papas, que si queda un dulce o una galleta ella aunque la quiera prefiere cedérsela a otro, me encanta como arruga un poco la nariz al pensar, me encanta verla leer un libro y que me lo explique después, sé que adora el invierno porque le gusta la nieve, que adora el helado de chocolate con crema batida, sé que detesta las injusticias, que odia los dulces picantes y ácidos, odia los ramos de flores porque prefiere las plantas vivas, y cada vez que sonríe y miro sus ojos me pongo nervioso y no puedo decirle que si quiere ser mi novia porque la amo… creo que podría comenzar con eso. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Creo que deberías voltear.- Claude al voltear casi le da un ataque al ver a Juliet con las mejillas sonrojada.- Los dejo solos.- cuando Adrien se va nota a sus amigos y a su novia escondidos tras un árbol, mientras los kwamis estaban igualmente curiosos.- My lady, ¿no sabía que fueras curiosa?

-No soy curiosa, pero cuido de que Alya no haga nada.

-Y yo de que Nino no haga nada tampoco.- dijo la morena que comenzó a grabar todo. La pareja sonrió algo nerviosa y Juliet se acercó un paso.

-C-Claude, todo lo que dijiste de mí.

-Es lo que siento y veo en ti. Juliet…- se rascó la cabeza y suspiró mientras que Sain y Breezy estaban escondidos con los otros.

-¡Que ya le diga!- dijo Breezy desesperada y Sain le calló.

-Shhh, lo va a hacer.

-Yo… yo… ¡YO!... ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!- los ojos de que estaban escondidos se abrieron de gran manera y Adrien se golpeó la frente, pero Juliet comenzó a reír y dio otro paso estando ya a pocos centímetros de Claude.

-Pregunta equivocada, pero sí. Quiero ser tu novia.- Claude sintió que la fin volvía a respirar, sonrió a Juliet y la alzó feliz haciendo que ella al principio se asustara pero después riera.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Me haces tan feliz…- la pone en el suelo y luego la toma de los hombros para hablarle con ternura.-He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿puedo?

-S-Sí.- dijo con una vocecilla que apenas se escuchó, el zorro sonrió y ambos cerraron los ojos al juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, sus miraculous brillaron un poco por aquella Conexión y Breezy gritó de felicidad.

-¡AL FIIIIIN! ¡Al fin!- todos se ríen y Alya suspira.

-Pienso que son muy diferentes, pero eso los hace quererse más. Claude es como el picante en la comida mientras que Juliet es tan dulce como un postre, te gustan juntos.

-Se complementan.- dice Nino respondiendo tal como lo haría el maestro Fu.- Yo iba a decir el ying y yang pero me gusta más lo de ser picante y dulce.

-Como my lady y yo.- Adrien pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Marinete que rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

-Nino y yo.

-O Ivan y Mylene.- contestó Nino y Marinette ríe a lo bajo.

-Y pienso en otra pareja más. Pero, me alegro que ellos estén juntos.- miraron a Claude y Juliet separarse de ese beso y sonreírse juntando sus frentes. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sain suspira feliz por su portador y entonces nota la ausencia de comentarios sarcásticos.

-Momento, ¿dónde está el gato?- Tikki se ríe y da una vuelta en el aire.

-Solo diré que a Plagg está algo…indispuesto.

-Tikki…- Marinette le miró sabiendo que hizo una travesura y Tikki les mostró en una jardinera a Plagg semi-dormido con una bolsita de hierba de gato a un lado.

-Mi precioso… mi precioso…- roncó, su boca estaba llena de queso de frituras y nadie puede evitar reírse, mayormente Adrien.

-Creo que me llevaré esto, quien sabe cuándo puedo necesitarla.

-¡Adrien!- le regaño Marinette y después rió.-Entonces yo también llevaré para controlar a cierto gato.

-¡Marinette!- todos se ríen dejando en su nube romántica a ambos jóvenes que vuelven a darse otro tierno y dulce beso. Alya tenía razón, dulce y picante era una buena combinación.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, y como último mensaje, cuiden a los animales, que pueden ser los más fieles compañeros. No recibo tomatazos ni golpes piedad, solo imágenes o figuras del sweet tomato Nathaniel XD Se aceptan sugerencias! Por favor dejen review que me encanta leerlos. En fin… un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	6. Arte y tomates

**Y llegamos al especial que muchos esperaban, un Nathloe que espero les guste porque este sería el primero que hago, me gustaría hacer más de estos dos pero ya sería a futuro. Por el momento espero sea de su agrado y aplausos a Thomas Astruc y estamos cerca del especial navideño! YA VI LA PROMO! XD Y sin más que decir aparte de que agradezco su apoyo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Especial 6.

Arte y tomates.

Todos estaban ansiosos, el fin de semana tocaba a la puerta y ya empezaban a hacer planes de lo que iban a hacer. Los alumnos parecían listos para apenas sonara el timbre salir corriendo pero la maestra tenía otros planes.

-Muy bien chicos como todos saben la próxima semana habrá una pequeña exposición de arte de todos los grupos, poesía, video, fotografía y pintura son algunas de las opciones, por eso voy a hacer grupos para que cada uno cree algo y el ganador pueda representar a la clase entera.- todos lanzaron un quejido, todos con excepción de Nathaniel y Juliet que se miraron contentos por ello. La maestra decidió ignorar el humor de su grupo.- Bien, hagamos los equipos. Alya y Marinette serán el equipo 1, Nino y Adrien el equipo 2.- todos parecían emocionados al ver que los grupos serían por sus compañeros de banca, Adrien volteó a ver a Marinette y le sonrió.

-Suerte bichito.

-Tu igual gatito.- pero la felicidad de muchos se mermó al escuchar al siguiente equipo…- Sabrina y Lila el equipo 3.

-Ah, disculpe.- Chloe levantó la mano.- Creo que Sabrina debería estar en mi equipo, yo no trabajo con nadie más.

-Los equipos no se cambian Chloe.

-Al menos déjeme con mi Adrichoo, ambos serían un equipo perfecto.- Marinette miró a Chloe con ganas de ponerla de cabeza con su yoyo pero la maestra negó con la cabeza.

-Ya dije que no. Y tu compañero de equipo Chloe será Nathaniel.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- ambos se levantaron y se vieron.

-¡Ni de broma aceptaré trabajar con el tomate!

-¡Quién sea menos ella!

-¡Suficiente!- la maestra perdió la paciencia.- No hay cambios así que siéntense o los enviaré con el director- ambos se sientan sin decir nada más. Al sonar la campana Juliet se acerca a su amigo.

-Nath, ¿paso algo? Pensé que tú y Chloe ya no se llevaban tan mal.- el pelirrojo suspiró molesto.

-Es Chloe, me ha estado molestando más que de costumbre y cada vez que dibujo siempre se burla diciendo que sigo dibujando a Marinette.

-¿Dibujas a Marinette?

-¡No! Y-Yo dibujo…otras cosas.- desvió la vista y Juliet pone su mano en su hombro.

-Tal vez podría hablar con la maestra y pedirle un cambio, no creo que a Claude le moleste si no trabajos jun…

-¡Hola Nath!- Claude apareció de repente sorprendiendo a ambos y este abraza a su novia.- Lo siento pero me llevo a MI novia y MI pareja de equipo para empezar a trabajar. Nos vemos.

-¿Eh? Claude pero…- Juliet intentó detenerlo pero Nathaniel se despidió primero dejándola irse.

-Nos vemos Juliet, te veo el lunes…- el pelirrojo suspiró tomando su mochila, cuando iba a tomar su libreta de dibujo otra mano la tomó.

-Bien, ¿qué "vamos" a hacer para el trabajo de arte?- Nathaniel de inmediato le quita la libreta.

-¿Vamos? Conociéndote me vas a dejar todo el trabajo a mí.

-Tienes razón. Entonces dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Nathaniel gruñó a lo bajo y guardó su libreta en la mochila.

-Una pintura.

-¿Una pintura? ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-Bueno, entonces dame tu opinión ¡oh! Experta del arte, porque yo soy quien hará todo el trabajo.- Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón dejando a Chloe con las palabras en la boca, no pensó que el pelirrojo fuera a responderle así, cosa que la molestó.

-¡Vuelve aquí tomate!- Nathaniel rodó los ojos y siguió caminando ignorándola, cosa que la hizo enojar más y le siguió, Sabrina iba tras Chloe con su mochila en mano y ya en la entrada esperaba su limosina.- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo Nathaniel! ¡Soy la hija del alcalde y tú debes…!- se detuvo cuando Nathaniel se volteó y la encaró.

-Me importa poco de quién eres hija, ese título lo tiene tu padre no tú, así que deja de ser una niña mimada y déjame en paz, voy a hacer el trabajo solo al menos deberías estar feliz, estás acostumbrada a no hacer nada después de todo.- se volteó y cruzó la calle dejándola clavada en su sitio, nadie podía creer aquello, el tímido Nathaniel había hecho frente a Chloe, seguro que de haber estado Alya allí lo hubiese grabado y subido a su blog porque aquello era algo tan sorprendente como lo fueron los akumas en su momento.

-C-Chloe… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sabrina tímida y Chloe apretó los puños y los dientes.

-¿Pero qué se ha creído?- se dio la vuelta y subió a la limosina con Sabrina, la rubia se veía tan molesta que Sabrina no sabía qué decir.

-Bu-Bueno, ¿quieres que hable con Nathaniel? Tal vez en mis ratos libres pueda ayudarle en el proyecto por ti y…- por primera vez Chloe miró a Sabrina, le encantaba la idea que alguien más hiciera los trabajos por ella, pero esta vez sintió que el estómago le dolía de solo pensarlo.

-¡No! Me haré cargo personalmente de Nathaniel y de ese tonto proyecto.

-Pe-Pero Chloe…

-¡He dicho! Y quiero que me consigas la dirección de Nathaniel y que mañana esté en mi hotel temprano.- Sabrina miró con grandes ojos a Chloe.

-A-Así será Chloe pero puedo preguntar, ¿por qué?

-Solo hazlo Sabrina y no preguntes más, mañana tienes el día libre para irte con Lila y hacer su trabajo.

-Chloe, ¿estás segura de eso?- Sabrina no lo creía.

-¡Claro que sí! No te necesito las veinticuatro horas conmigo, y si necesitas otro día tómatelo.- desvió su vista a la ventana del vehículo viendo a la gente pasar, las palabras de Nathaniel le habían molestado más que las de algún otro.- Ya verá ese tomate mañana…- murmuró para sí misma y Sabrina le miró interrogante.

Nathaniel estaba en su habitación, el joven vestido solamente con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca estaba dormido en su cama con un montón de bocetos y hojas regadas por la cama y el suelo, cerca de su mano un lápiz que cayó al suelo cuando este se movió y abrazó la almohada de su cama, de repente alguien toca a la puerta y una mujer delgada de cabellos rojizos y ojos castaños entra al cuarto y mueve a su hijo.

-Nathaniel, levántate.

-Mmmm…. Es sábado.- respondió sin abrir los ojos y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-Lo sé, pero alguien vino a verte.

-¿Qué?- preguntó adormilado y abriendo un poco los ojos. Al bajar las escaleras aun en pijama se sorprendió de ver a dos hombres de traje sentados en la sala, de inmediato sube.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No lo sé pero me dijeron que te buscaban. Nathaniel dime, ¿qué hiciste?

-¡Te juro que nada! Esto debe ser una equivocación.- ambos bajan y los hombres se levantan al ver al pelirrojo y este no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

-¿S-Sí?- su madre de inmediato tomó a su hijo de los hombros.

-¡Les advierto que aunque mi marido esté de viaje puedo llamar a la policía si se atreven a hacerle algo a mi hijo!

-Señora, por favor, solo vinimos a recoger al joven.

-¿Recogerme? No entiendo.

-Tiene una cita con la señorita Bourgeois.

-¿Cita?- entonces recordó el proyecto y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- No puede ser…

-¿Cita?- su madre repitió la palabra y sonrió a su hijo para tomarlo del brazo y luego miró a los hombres.- ¡Se los tengo listo en cinco minutos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No mamá espera! ¡No es lo que crees!- dijo el pobre intentando agarrarse hasta de la pared al verse arrastrado por su madre. En menos tiempo de lo esperado Nathaniel estaba en la limosina de Chloe yendo directamente al hotel con todos sus materiales en mano. Al llegar el encargado del lugar le recibió de forma cortés.

-Bienvenido joven Kurtzberg, le llevaré de inmediato con la señorita Bourgeois, en estos momentos se ha de encontrar ya despierta.

-Gra-Gracias…- siguió al ascensor al hombre y al llegar al piso deseado el varón tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Chloe.

-Señorita Bourgeois. Señorita…- en ese momento una Chloe recién levantada y con un pijama vestido de color blanco con lacitos violetas abre la puerta, su pelo aunque suelo y algo despeinado no la hacía ver nada mal, Chloe bostezó y aun somnolienta no se fijó en la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? Es sábado…

-Perdone pero nos dieron aviso de que recibiría a un invitado desde temprano y…

-¿Qué?- al ver a Nathaniel su cara cambió a ponerse pálida y luego roja y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Señorita…

-¡Llévalo al comedor! ¿Y dónde está Sabrina?

-La señorita tuvo que irse desde temprano, nos dio el aviso ayer que quería al joven aquí a primera hora.- Chloe suspiró molesta.

-Sabrina… llévalo al comedor, estaré allí en diez minutos.

-Entendido señorita. Joven, por favor sígame.

-Claro…- ver a Chloe de esa forma fue algo totalmente nuevo, al llegar al comedor esperó los diez minutos que se hicieron el doble, cuando Chloe llegó se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, vinieron a mi casa antes de que pudiese comer algo.- Chloe levantó la mano y un mesero llegó.

-Dos desayunos continentales y el diario del día.

-En un momento señorita.- Nathaniel miró a Chloe, parecía diferente a como era normalmente en el colegio.

-Muy bien Chloe, ¿por qué me mandaste a traer?

-Obviamente es por el proyecto.

-¿Lo vas a hacer conmigo?

-¿Algún problema?- Nathaniel rueda los ojos.

-Al menos sabes pintar, ¿no?

-Mis notas en arte no son tan malas tomate.

-¿En serio?- la miró incrédulo pero pronto les trajeron el desayuno y el diario, Chloe tomó el diario y el mesero hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.- Gracias.- dijo educado y el mesero asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

-No tienes que decirles gracias, ellos saben a qué vienen a trabajar.- Nath frunce un poco el ceño al ver su actitud.

-Un gracias Chloe no te mataría de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Además aunque sirven en el hotel de tu padre trabajan duro y al menos merecen eso.

-Por favor…- dijo fastidiada.

-Sabes, haz lo que quieras, gracias por el desayuno.- comenzaron a comer en silencio pero Chloe había volteado de reojo a ver dónde el mesero se había ido. Chloe picó algo de fruta y sus ojos fueron al periódico, cosa que Natahaniel miró confundido ya que estaba seguro que ella no leía, al menos algo impreso en papel común.-¿Qué ves?

-Finanzas…- Nathaniel casi se atraganta con el jugo no creyendo lo que dijo.

-¿Disculpa?- ella le miró con la ceja alzada.

-Aunque no lo parezca yo seré la próxima dueña del hotel. Desde joven estoy impuesta a estudiar finanzas.

-Eres malas con los números.

-Pero comprendo bien el alza de la moneda y los cambios en el mercado. No soy una ignorante.

-Ah, vaya…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que…me sorprendes. C-Creo que no te conozco bien.

-Ya…- después de desayunar Chloe se levantó y llevó a Nathaniel a un salón del hotel, allí estaba todo lo que Nathaniel había traído junto con un par de lienzos más.- Bien, ¿qué vamos a pintar?

-Muy bien, el vamos, ya lo veremos, y pensaba en un paisaje… no sé, ¿la Torre Eiffel?

-Ya está muy usado. Pienso en un retrato de Ladybug.

-Descartados los héroes de Paris.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es una buena idea!

-Y muy obvia, todos de seguro estarán como locos haciendo dibujos, collage entre otras cosas.- Chloe tuvo que admitir de mala gana que tenía razón.- Creo que deberíamos hacer un retrato.

-¿De tu adorada Marinette?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué siempre sacas a Marinette cuando dibujo?

-¿Porque estás loco por ella?

-Yo diría lo mismo de Adrien.- contraatacó el chico pero ella sonrió.

-Adrien solo está confundido, cuando en verdad note que Marinette no es la gran cosa como cree volverá a mí.- Nathaniel rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras.- Chloe había notado ese gesto de él.

-Deberías estar feliz, cuando eso pase la tonta de Marinette necesitará quién le consuele.

-Pues eso no pasará.- contestó muy serio Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aunque no lo quiera admitir… Adrien adora a Marinette. Así que dudo mucho que pase lo que dijiste. Debería ser un idiota para dejarla.

-¡No sabes nada!

-Tú tampoco. Así que déjalos en paz Chloe.- Nathaniel se puso a acomodar los lienzos y Chloe bufa exasperada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo?! ¿No te gustaba Marinette?

-Sí, me gustaba, pero también sé que Adrien la hace muy feliz y si ella está feliz puedo vivir con ello.- Chloe le miró sorprendida.

-Tu… amiga me dijo algo parecido hace tiempo.

-¿Juliet?

-Sí…le estaban arreglando la mata que tiene por pelo y dijo lo mismo.- Nathaniel no puede evitar una ligera risa cuando habló de su amiga.

-Es una buena amiga.

-¿Sólo eso?- Nathaniel le mira confundido y entiende a qué se refiere.

-Ah, ya… sí, sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Por qué?- Chloe se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y le mira.

-Bien, ¿vamos a perder el tiempo? Decidamos qué hacer.- el pelirrojo bajó los hombros.

-Pues…te puedo hacer un retrato.

-¿Un retrato? ¿A mí?- aquello le llenó de emoción.

-Sí, bueno… déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

-¿Y cómo quieres que pose? ¿Dramática? ¿Romántica? ¿Cómo la gran reina que soy?- Nathaniel le daba la espalda revisando su libreta de dibujo.

-Espera y te digo…- Chloe se acercó a él, Nathaniel no era tan alto así que pudo ver por su hombro y vio varios bocetos en su libreta, pero cada uno era de ella.

-¡¿SOY YO?!- la voz chillona de la rubia casi le hace tirar la libreta, pero este la toma en el aire con una mano y otra mano la había tomado también, ambos rostros estaban a centímetros del otro, ambos se sonrojaron pero ella le quitó la libreta y comenzó a hojearla.

-¡Chloe dame mi libreta!- estaba claramente avergonzado pero ella lo ignoraba y hojeaba todo, hizo un gesto a los dibujos de Marinette pero luego miró que había de casi todo el grupo, pero quien destacaba en las últimas páginas era Chloe y en todas estaba de perfil, sonriendo, mirando a la nada y había varias que se veía con el cabello suelto como la noche del baile, pero eran demasiadas y se voltea a ver a Nathaniel.

-¿Por qué hay tantas de mí en el baile?- Nathaniel ahora parecía en verdad un tomate.

-P-P-Pues pienso que te veías… pensé que esa ocasión del baile, digo, pienso que el cabello suelto te queda bien. Pero no me ha salido bien el dibujo y…- sentía que la lengua se le iba a trabar en cualquier momento así que Chloe sin previo aviso se soltó la coleta y se quitó las gafas de la coleta.

-Lo quiero así entonces.

-¿Eh?

-Con el cabello suelto.- le dijo molesta por la obviedad.- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?- pero Nathaniel no respondió estaba mirando lo bien que le quedaba el cabello suelto.- ¡Nath!

-¿Ah? Pues… creo que una pose casual estaría bien. Que tal en el balcón mirando la ciudad.

-Como sea.

-Ponte en una pose que te sea cómoda, así será mejor.- ella apoyó su espalda en el barandal del balcón y los brazos los dejó de una forma relajada y despreocupada sobre este mirando hacia donde estaba la Torre Eiffel, Nathaniel miró la imagen y le gustó mucho.- Podrías quitarte la chaqueta, así dará un aire más relajado.

-Bien…pero no tardes mucho.- Nathaniel sonrió y comenzó a trabajar primero en el boceto, después borró una parte, volvió a hacerla cuando el viento movió de manera juguetona el cabello de Chloe acomodándolo de una forma que le gustó al artista, después de que empezó a poner la pintura Chloe movió un poco el cuello pero volvió a su pose, al pasar el tiempo, el artista se quitó su chaqueta y a veces hacía aun lado su cabello para ver mejor, cosa que llamó la atención de Chloe, cuando se fue la luz Chloe invitó a Nathaniel a comer antes de que se fuera y él notó como esta vez ella decía gracias al mesero, cosa que le hizo sonreír y sorprendió a más de uno que pensó que la señorita Bourgeois se había vuelto loca, al día siguiente hicieron lo mismo desde temprano a excepción de Nathaniel escapando de su madre antes de que lo vistiese para una cita. Ya tarde Nathaniel miró la obra terminada y Chloe se dispuso a pintar sus uñas, le gustaba mucho, pero el pelilrrojo sentía que le faltaba algo.

-Mmm…

-¿Ahora qué? Ya está terminada.

-Está bien, pero creo que le falta algo, la veo muy simple.

-¿Simple? ¿Acaso mi imagen se ve simple?

-No, no es eso, digo, la pintura se ve muy simple, no sé, ¿el fondo tal vez?- Chloe miró la pintura, se acercó y Nathaniel le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos lejos.- Quizás es la hora del día, pero un atardecer dura tan poco y…- al voltearse ve a Chloe pintar algo en el lienzo, pero no con un pincel, sino con el pincel de su esmalte de uñas.- ¡CHLOE!- se acercó horrorizado.- ¿Pero qué… haces?- miró la pintura como si viese algo que no había visto antes.

-Le doy mi toque personal, tienes razón, se veía algo simple.- dijo con cierta arrogancia que el chico no sintió, miró la parte que el esmalte rosa resaltó del cielo y luego miró a Chloe.

-¿Tienes más esmalte de uñas?

-La pregunta me ofende. Tengo de casi todos los colores.

-Perfecto, ya sé qué haremos.

Todos en el salón tenían sus obras listas, Nino y Adrien habían hecho un video de la supuesta vida del gran modelo juvenil, aunque fue editada por ciertas razones, Marinette modelaba un vestido haciendo referencia al arte abstracto, Claude y Juliet habían hecho una fotografía desde un punto alto de la ciudad volviéndolo un collage de toda la ciudad.

-Esto es trampa.- dijo Alya mirando el collage.- Esto lo hicieron desde puntos muy altos, algo me dice que ciertos héroes estaban ocupados.- Claude solo sonrió de forma zorruna.

-¿Había reglas en contra de eso?- mientras Juliet miraba el video que le pareció muy corto y Nino la miró interesado.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Pues…es bueno, pero siento como si le faltaran partes.

-Bueno, aparte de las ediciones que tuvimos que hacer cuando ciertos kwamis aparecían el padre de Adrien no quiso que la imagen de Adrien se viese afectada y modificó el video. Me dijo que a la próxima me puede demandar si intento dañar la imagen de su hijo.

-¿Es broma?

-El padre de Adrien nunca bromea.- Juliet sintió un escalofrío. Mientras Adrien admiraba el vestido de Marinette.

-Marinette yo pienso que te ves hermosa.

-Gra-Gracias Adrien, es que nos tomó mucho tiempo y pues, no sé, fue un diseño rápido y creo que de haberlo trabajado más…

-Marinette, te lo digo, tu diseño es muy bueno, y pienso que te vez hermosa en él.

-¿T-Tú crees?

-¿Cuándo te ha mentido este gato purrincesa?

-Gato tonto…- le dio un leve empujón en el hombro y en ese momento Nathaniel llegó con el lienzo envuelto, Chloe ya estaba en su lugar, le miró y sonrió con autosuficiencia, Nathaniel bajó la cabeza pero igual sonrió, la maestra Bustier llegó.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a escoger por medio de votos el mejor, no se sientan mal si alguno no es escogido, estos proyectos se tomarán en cuenta en su calificación de arte.- veamos, equipo 1 pase.- mientras pasaban todos Juliet miró el lienzo envuelto.

-Nath…- le susurró y este le miró.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no creerás lo que pasé este fin de semana.

-Entonces… ¿te llevas mejor con Chloe?- Nathaniel se sonroja un poco.

-Bu-Bueno, n-nos llevamos u-un poco mejor y pues… c-creo que de ahora en adelante…

-¡Nathaniel!- la maestra les llama la atención.- Baje con su compañera y muéstrenos su trabajo.- Nathaniel toma la pintura y baja, Chloe cuando lo tiene de lado sonríe un poco.

-Esta es una pintura de mi persona.- algunos ya sabían que aquello sucedería, se vio a Kim darle a Alyx unas monedas.

-Bu-Bueno, la verdad ambos trabajamos en esta pintura…

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- muchas exclamaciones y bocas abiertas fue el resultado, nadie se esperaba aquello y Alya intervino.

-Nathaniel, si te tiene amenazado con algo…

-¡No! En serio, Chloe me ayudo con la pintura y pues… bueno…

-¡Ah ya muéstrala!- el pelirrojo asintió y descubrió la pintura, se veía a Chloe tal como en el balcón, pero la diferencia era que había una jerarquía de colores muy tenues y casi transparentes en algunas partes de la pintura y el cielo de Paris parecía hecha de una gama de colores brillantes, todos quedaron impresionados por la pintura incluida la maestra.

-Es precioso chicos, muy bien, levanten la mano para contar los votos.- los halagos no se hicieron esperar siendo la primera Sabrina.

-¡Oh cielos! Es estupenda.

-Es preciosa…- Rose levantó la mano sin dudar y Juleka igual.

-Bonita.

-Te ves bien Chloe, lo admito.- Lila levantó la mano y Alya y Marinette hicieron igual, Juliet también y Mylene.

-Es una maravilla.- Adrien y Nino levantaron sus manos.

-Es estupenda viejo.- Ivan también levantó la mano y Alyx y Max, prácticamente se llevó los votos de todos.

-Felicidades chicos.- les felicitó la señorita Bustier.- Creo que su pintura nos representará.- todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron, cosa que los hizo sonreír a ambos jóvenes. Las clases terminaron y algunos del grupo seguían sorprendidos viendo la pintura.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste para tener ese efecto?- preguntó Rose curiosa y Nathaniel sonrió.

-Todo fue idea de Chloe, usamos barniz para hacerlo.- la rubia lanza un bufido.

-Y ahora que me acuerdo. Sabrina, vamos al centro comercial hoy mismo.

-Claro Chloe.- respondió de inmediato tomando las cosas de Chloe, todos se preguntaron qué clae de barniz habían usado, cuando Chloe y Sabrina salieron Nathaniel se disculpó y salió tras de la chica.

-¡Chloe espera!- ella se detiene y le mira.- Yo... quería agradecerte por ayudarme con el trabajo y…- se sentía un poco cohibido al tener que decir eso frente a Sabrina también y Chloe rueda los ojos.

-Sabrina adelántate.

-Pero Chloe…- la mirada que Chloe le dio la hizo entender que debía obedecer, cuando su amaiga se fue miró a Nathaniel.

-No me tienes que decir Nathaniel, pero a ver si ahora sigues pensando que no hago nada.

-Y-Yo deje de pensar en eso desde el sábado.

-Bien, si eso es todo tomate debo irme.- Nath suspiró al escuchar ese apodo.

-Chloe, por favor, ¿puedes dejar de decirme tomate?

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?- le miró burlona y este respondió firme.

-Porque no soy un vegetal.- ella hace una mueca como si lo pensara y después bajó los hombros.

-Oh bueno, lástima, me gustan mucho los tomates.- se dio la vuelta y se fue, en ese momento Nath se quedó en su sitio esta vez y cada vez se ponía más y más rojo, parecía haberse perdido en algún mundo de su mente sin saber qué hacer, Juliet estaba sonriendo y Claude tras de ella apenas creía lo que acababa de ver, al regresar al salón el zorro tomó la gorra de Nino de repente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces con mi gorra viejo?

-Escuché que tú y Alya apostaron que se comerían esta gorra, lo que no me decido es si debo incluir salsa barbecue o un aderezo.

-¡Claude!- parecía que su novia iba a regañarle.- No te olvides de darles algo de beber para pasar el bocado.

-Eres perversa ¿sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa orgulloso de su novia, Marinette y Adrien no pueden evitar sonreír al recordar la apuesta y Marinette se acerca a su amiga.

-Juliet, en serio ellos…

-Eso parece.- aguantó la emoción y Alya y Nino se miran confundidos.

-¿Perdón?- Alya sonríe.- Pero creo que necesito que me refresquen la memoria.

-Lo mismo digo, y ¿por qué vamos a comernos mi gorra?- Adrien es ahora quien sonríe de forma felina.

-Oh bueno, recuerdo que en el baile de disfraces juraron que si algo pasaba entre Chloe y Nath se comerían la gorra sin rechistar.

-Viejo, que hayan hecho un trabajo juntos no significa que…- se calla, Alya y Nino se miran y el moreno traga grueso antes de que Adrien, tomando la gorra ahora se la ponga enfrente a Nino y a Alya.

-¿Quieren tenedor y cuchillo? ¿O prefieren una salsa para acompañar?

-¿No quieren servilletas?- esta vez fue Marinette quien se burló y ambos morenos se miraron entre sí, Nino sonrió nervioso.

-¿Las damas primero?

-¡Nino!

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, en serio es mi primer Nathloe y espero no sea el último. Thomas Astruc, si Chloe será la abeja al menos danos el Nathloe! NATHLOEEEE! Ufff… bien, como sea, por favor no me den tomatazos ni golpes, acepto pizzas o imágenes de este sexy y lindo tomatito XD Y bueno, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por sus reviews, dejen review please XD y ya sin más que decir un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	7. Citas

**Celebrando el especial navideño que hoy salió y doy gracias a mis padres que me dieron los recursos para aprender francés porque en serio estoy feliiiiiiz! Y ante todo, gracias por leerme, disculpen la demora pero han aparecido cosas y de ahora en adelante solo publicare los fines de semana. A todos gracias, gracias por todo su apoyo y no importa donde estemos las letras siempre nos unen. Aplausos a Thomas Astruc y colaboración y sin más que deciiiiir…. COMENZAMOS! XD**

…

Especial 7

Citas

Ese día Marinette se veía molesta, su ceño fruncido daba a saber que su fin de semana no había sido del todo bueno al parecer. Claude miró a Alya preguntando en silencio si sabía algo pero ella negó con la cabeza, después Nino miró a ambos y movió los hombros y por último Juliet levantó ambas manos nerviosa por el mal humor de su amiga negando tener cualquier información. Pero todo se confirmó cuando Adrien llegó y al ver a Marinette le saludó un tanto nervioso como si tanteara el terreno.

-Ho-Hola Marinette.

-¡Hmph!- le volteó la cara como cuando le conoció en su primer día de clases. Todos miraron curiosos la escena.

-Marinette, en serio lo siento yo…

-No quiero hablar contigo Adrien.- contestó de forma seca, el rubio suspiró y bajó los hombros derrotado para sentarse, nadie dijo nada pero a la hora del receso todos separaron a la pareja, las chicas y los chicos por separado y Alya no dudo en poner a prueba su interrogatorio.

-A ver Marinette, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué esa actitud?

-No quiero hablar de eso Alya.- Juliet miró preocupada a Marinette.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?- Marinette frunció más el ceño y desvió la mirada, pero Alya no se daría por vencida.

-Marinette…- ésta lanzó un bufido.

-¡Es que es demasiado amable!- sus dos amigas le miraron extraño.

-Y eso es un problema por…- Marinette no quería decirlo pero Juliet le pone la mano en el hombro y con voz queda le habla.

-Sino te sientes cómoda está bien, no tienes que contarnos.- su expresión se suavizó y bajó los hombros para suspirar.

-Lo siento, es que estoy tan enojada.- al ver las expresiones de sus amigas su ceño fruncido desapareció por completo.- Lo que pasó fue que Adrien y yo tuvimos una cita ayer, estábamos en una cafetería, todo iba perfecto cuando…- en ese momento Adrien relataba el mismo relato a sus amigos.

-Cuando varias chicas se nos acercaron, me reconocieron de algunos de mis trabajos y pues estuvimos en poco tiempo rodeados.- Nino y Claude escuchaban atentos.

-¿Y luego que pasó?- preguntó Nino y Adrien hizo una mueca no sabiendo si debía seguir o no, pero al final lo hizo.

-Pues…firmé algunos autógrafos, unas fotos, lo típico, pero cuando les dije que estaba en una cita me rodearon y pues no pude escapar.

-¿Y Marinette qué dijo?- Claude miró a Adrien imaginándose la cara de su pequeña amiga.

-Pues no sé cómo pero cuando me abrí pasó…- se pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos y Marinette sigue con su relato.

-Al decir la palabra cita no me esperaba que esas locas lo rodearan y que unas chicas me dieran un puntapié y mi malteada de fresa terminara en mi cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritó Alya indignada ya que Juliet abrió la boca pero no salió sonido.- ¿Cómo te hacen eso a ti? ¿Y qué hizo Adrien?

-Eso fue lo peor. Las chicas se disculparon falsamente y Adrien ni cuenta se dio que lo hicieron a propósito, es más, se dejó tomar más fotografías con ellas.- Adrien continuó mientras que Nino y Claude ya se estaban dando una idea de lo que pasó.

-Le pidieron unas sinceras disculpas a Marinette y después me pidieron unas pocas fotos antes de dejarnos pero Marinette estaba tan enojada que se levantó y se fue.

-Viejo, no puede ser…- Nino se cubrió los ojos.

-La seguí pero estaba tan furiosa que terminó la cita y ni me dejó acompañarla a su casa.- Claude le da una palmada en la espalda.

-Agreste, te metiste en un gran problema.- Nino suspira y pone la palma en su hombro.

-Adrien, es obvio que esas chicas se pusieron celosas e hicieron esas cosas a Marinette a propósito.

-¿Qué?- al fin Adrien pareció comprender lo ocurrido.- Oh no...- se toma la cabeza con ambas manos dándose cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación.- Marinette ha de creer que soy de lo peor.- y no era el único, Alya estaba furiosa.

-¡Es de lo peor! ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo obvio? Debió haberte defendido y mandado a volar a esas harpías.- Marinette suspira y apoya su brazo en su rodilla para apoyar su cara en su mano.

-Me gustaría que al menos dijera a todo el mundo que es mi novio con la misma convicción que Chat Noir lo dice de Ladybug.

-O cuando lo dice frente a Chloe.- dice Juliet y nota las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella que la hacen encogerse un poco.-L-Lo siento.- pero Marinette niega con la cabeza y triste baja la mirada.

-No, lo que dices es cierto. Sé que no puedo evitar que tenga admiradoras por ser modelo, pero al menos me gustaría que diese a entender a otras lo nuestro, ¿soy egoísta?- Alya abraza a su amiga.

-No Marinette, cualquier chica desea que su novio no esté rodeado de tontas descerebradas y no le defienda.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Adrien…- la pelimiel se quedó callada cuando vio a Adrien acercarse con los chicos tras de él como un apoyo.

-Ma-Marinette…- intentó llamarla con convicción pero sintió un escalofrío cuando Alya parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada.- ¿Po-Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres Adrien?- le preguntó sin ánimos separándose un poco de su amiga sin alzar la mirada.

-Yo sé que hice mal ayer, y te pido una disculpa, de haber puesto más atención…- Marinette fue la siguiente en fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Adrien, no sólo es eso lo que me molestó, sé que tienes una carrera que cuidar pero igual soy tu novia y no me gusta que un montón de chicas me hagan a un lado y tú te olvides de mí.- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¡N-No! Marinette, nunca me olvidaría de ti, y…- miró atrás donde sus amigos le instaban a seguir.- Quiero compensártelo princesa.- ella volteó un poco para verle.- Yo…quiero compensar la cita de ayer, ¿crees que podamos salir hoy?

-Adrien…

-Te juro que esta vez no habrá interrupciones. Solo quiero estar contigo Marinette, por favor.- ella no se pudo resistir a la mirada de gatito abandonado que puso Adrien y suspiró.

-Está bien, tendremos otra cita. ¿Después de clases?

-Claro, gracias Marinette, no te arrepentirás.- Alya fue quien contestó eso.

-Por tu bien eso espero.- y después de verlo de forma amenazante se llevó a Marinette a la biblioteca y Juliet después de darle una sonrisa a su novio se fue tras sus amigas. Nino pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-Muy bien viejo, ahora vamos a planear esa cita perfecta para que tu linda mariquita te perdone.

-Gracias Nino.- ambos chocaron puños y Plagg se asoma de la chaqueta de Adrien.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Plagg, escóndete, y no "iremos" a ninguna parte, por esta vez te vas a quedar.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar solo? Bueno, no suena mal, me dejas en la mansión para que pueda comer mi queso.

-Plagg no iré a casa, saliendo de la escuela me iré con Marinette. Tú te quedarás con Nino y Claude.

-¡¿Con el pulgoso y la tortuga?!- se escuchó un gruñido debajo de la chaqueta de Claude.

-Sí, y no discutas, esta tarde voy a pasármela A SOLAS con Marinette.

-Si es que no vuelves a echarlo a perder.- Adrien le fulminó con la mirada y Plagg se enfurruñó.- Bien, bien, pero también me voy a divertir. Ya verás…

-Por mí, has lo que quieras.- Plagg al escucha eso sonrió ampliamente, claro que sí haría lo que quisiera y Adrien no podría decirle nada.

Al fin la salida se había dado, Marinette miró nerviosa a Alya que tenía en manos el bolso con Tikki.

-Tikki tiene galletas de sobra pero si le hacen falta más compra y te las pago después, también si pasa algo llama a mi celular y por favor Tikki detesta…

-Marinette, calma, no le pasará nada a Tikki, las dos nos entendemos muy bien.- Tikki se asoma de su bolso.

-Tú calma Marinette, no pasará nada solo diviértete con Adrien.- Marinette sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a su kwami.

-Así lo haré.

-Marinette.- la voz de Adrien hace que salte de la sorpresa y se voltee a verle, él le sonríe y extiende su mano.- ¿Nos vamos?

-S-Sí…- tomó su mano y Adrien con una amplia sonrisa caminó con Marinette lejos del instituto, cuando se perdieron de vista Nino se asomó por la puerta del instituto y miró a Alya.

-¿Piensas seguirlos?

-Quiero evitar que tu amigo le haga daño a mi amiga.

-Y yo evitar que suceda una tontería como ayer.- Claude sonrió de lado al saber lo que harían.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Seguirlos, es sencillo.- respondió Alya haciendo que el castaño les mirara con la ceja alzada.

-Creo que se pueden dar cuenta de eso.- de repente una risita y el gato negro asomándose de la mochila de Nino hacen que todos le pongan atención.

-Creo que podemos ayudar.

Lo primero que hizo Adrien fue evitar cualquier establecimiento cerrado, así si intentaban separarlo de Marinette tendría más espacio en moverse y tomarla de inmediato contra él, fueron a un puesto de crepas cerca del Puente de las Artes aun tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres Marinette?

-Mmmm, una de fresas con crema por favor.

-Yo una de dulce con chocolate. Yo pago.

-No, yo puedo pagar el mío.

-Insisto, soy un caballero Marinette.

-¿Y sabes que vives en el siglo XXI donde las mujeres también pagan?- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos en sus caderas, Adrien rió.

-Pues a la próxima tú pagas princesa.

-Hecho.- sin saberlo ambos eran vigilados por varios pares de ojos, entre ellos de un pelinegro de cabello largo que bebía una soda y una chica pelirroja de flequillo negro que vestía un bonito conjunto de falda roja con encaje negro, blusa blanca de manga larga y unas zapatillas rojas, ambos sentados en una banca.

-Son tan lindos.- dijo Tikki con una amplia sonrisa y Plagg torció la boca.

-Al menos no han hecho nada más cursi.- detrás de unos arbustos Nino y Alya miraron a los kwamis. Nino sonrió al ver a los kwamis juntos como humanos.

-De no saber quiénes son en serio me creería que son una pareja de lo más común.

-¿Común?- la voz de una rubia hace que volteen, Breezy con aquel atuendo tan provocativo soltó un suspiró.- Plagg tiene el cabello largo, ojos de felino y Tikki tiene el cabello bicolor, yo diría que llaman la atención.

-No tanto como tú.- dijo Sain que estaba sentado en una jardinera, el pelinaranja vestía con unos pantalones cafés, zapatos deportivos blancos y naranjas, una camiseta sin mangas color naranja y una chaqueta con capucha de manga corta.- Y tú también tienes el cabello bicolor ¿Podrías al menos ser menos llamativa?

-Me gusta llamar la atención y estoy a la moda.- Sain rodó los ojos cuando vio a un par de chicos mirar a Breezy este gruñó a lo bajo y se levantó.

-En serio no te pareces en nada a tu portadora.

-No te preocupes, antes de irnos le arreglaré todo su guardarropa para que esté a la moda como yo.

-Por favor, ¡no!- el zorro se cruzó de brazos y vio que no muy lejos Juliet veía algunos puestos que estaban en el lugar, vio a un joven hacer collares y pulseras con cuarzos y piedras, miró al artesano trabajar y le llamó la atención una pulsera con una piedra color azul.

-¿Cuá…?

-¿Cuánto por la pulsera?- al voltear ve a Claude sonreírle y ella se sonroja.

-Son doce euros.- Juliet mira al artesano con los ojos casi como platos.

-¡E-Eso es muy caro!- reclamó ante lo caro de esa pulsera pero Claude sacó su billetera antes de que ella se fuese de allí.

-Tome.- Claude le pagó y tomó la pulsera de la mesita, Juliet le miró apenada.

-No debiste comprarla, yo…

-Es un regalo, eres mi novia y rara vez te puedo comprar algo.- toma su mano y le coloca la pulsera.- Aun me falta conocerte bien, pero acepta esto como un regalo de todo corazón, así como el anillo que te entregué esa navidad.- ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.- Es una bonita piedra. Pensé que tu color favorito era el agua marina.

-S-Sí, es mi color favorito, pero también me gusta el azul…- desvió la vista sonrojada.- La piedra es un lapislázuli, me recuerda al cielo nocturno c-co-como…- cerró la boca poniéndose tan roja como el cabello de Nathaniel.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos…- apenas le salió la voz pero la respuesta hizo sonrojar al chico que sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano.

-¿Quieres un helado?- ella sonrió y con más confianza asintió. Breezy al ver la escena suspiró.

-Daría lo que fuera por ver que todos mis portadores tuviesen un romance así.- Sain rodó los ojos.

-Breezy, nuestros portadores siempre se enamoran.

-Pero es raro ver que el zorro y la abeja estén juntos. A veces es abeja con mariposa, zorro con pavorreal, inclusive tortugas o viceversa.- suspira encantada de ver a sus portadores.- Daría lo que fuese para que siempre estuviesen juntos.- Sain baja la vista un poco pero después pasa su brazo alrededor de ella aprovechando siendo más alto y la estrecha contra él.

-Pues tú y yo ahora estamos juntos ahora.- aquello le provocó un sonrojo a la abeja que parecía que se iba a desmayar. Entre tanto un joven estaba leyendo un libro cerca de ellos sentado en una banca, Wayzz tenía su cabello apenas recogido a media espalda con una cinta, vestía una camisa blanca, encima un suéter de mangas a los codos color verde musgo, unos jeans y zapatos cafés, se retiró las finas gafas cuadradas con las que leía y suspiró.

-Pienso que deberían darles privacidad, y es un bello día para también pasarla bien todos.- Nino tuerce la boca.

-Lo dice quien está captando la atención de cada chica que pasa por el parque.- el kwami mira y nota que sí había más de una chica que le veía con atención preguntándose si no era una estrella de cine o un modelo.

-Es irrelevante.- contestó un poco apenado cuando detrás de él es abrazado por una chica de cabello azul a media espalda.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos!- vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido color turquesa que dejaba al descubierto parte de los hombros y manga hasta los codos con zapatillas azules, su piel morena estaba salpicada de pecas en los hombros y rostro y unos vivaces ojos azul verdoso miraban la escena entre el hijo de su portadora y la portadora de Tikki.- Awww, son tan tiernos, por favor, tomen fotos, Arella estará feliz.

-Peek, por favor.- un joven casi tan maduro como Wayzz puso su mano sobre su hombro.- Wayzz tiene razón, necesitan privacidad.- Peek infló las mejillas como una niña, el joven de cabello lila lo tenía corto y con rizos, de piel pálida tenía un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, un chaleco, pantalón y guantes negros, una corbata algo floja de rombos lilas y púrpuras y una boina negra, el haber pasado tanto tiempo con Gabriel le había enseñado a vestir a la moda según los humanos y su mirada eran unos dulces ojos violetas. Alya al ver a los kwamis suspira.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué todos parecen modelos de revista?- Plagg sonríe.

-¿Envidia? No puedo evitar ser tan guapo, ¡auch!- le pellizca Tikki y esta se ríe.

-Aunque Wayzz es quien gana en su forma humana.

-Y yo sigo del más guapo.- dice Plagg pero Tikki niega.

-Sigue Nooroo.

-¡¿Qué?! Galletita, ¿cómo dices eso? Ahora me dirás que el pulgoso es más guapo que yo.

-Pues…- casi le da un ataque a Plagg pero Tikki ríe y le toma del rostro.- Claro que no, para mí tú eres y serás el más guapo de todos.- Plagg sonríe y toma las manos de Tikki para besarlas.

-Y tú tienes a este gato solo para ti.- sus rostros se acercaron pero Nino interrumpe el momento.

-¡Ya se van! Hay que seguirlos.- Plagg gruñe y con una mano agacha a Nino molesto.

-Pues que no te vean.

-¡Auch! ¡Duele! ¡Córtate las uñas!

Adrien y Marinette caminaron por el Puente de las Artes, ambos mirando atentos el lugar y la hermosa vista que regalaba.

-Recuerdo cuando vino el Príncipe Alí, estabas bajo el embrujo de Princess Fragance y tuve que lanzarte al agua.

-Recuerdo ese día y recuerdo que no probé pescado en semanas, Chloe en serio apestaba.- Marinette rió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio?

-Palabra de gato.

-Ese día fue muy duro, Tikki se hizo pasar por una muñeca y tuve que entrar al hotel disfrazada.

-Y nos salvaste varias veces. En cambio yo…

-Tú salvaste al príncipe. Y aunque fuiste hipnotizado créeme que nunca se me va a olvidar como cantabas "Entrégame tu miraculous"- lo imitó y Adrien torció la boca.

-Yo no canto tan mal.

-Pues así cantaste.

-Y dime my princess, ¿no le gustaría una prueba de mi talento artístico?

-Si cantas como maúllas paso.

-¡Oye!- ella rió y Adrien en seguida fue contagiado por aquella risa. De repente nota como unas chicas le ven y este pronto tomó la mano de Marinette.- ¿Quieres ir a por las tiendas? Mi padre ha sacado una nueva línea de ropa y algunas tiendas están exhibiendo su trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto! Quisiera verlo.

-Bien, vamos.- se comió de un bocado lo que sobraba de su crepa y se llevó a Marinette de la mano, pronto Plagg y Tikki notaron como algunas chicas intentaron acercarse a la pareja pero Plagg frunce el ceño y chasquea los dedos provocando que las chicas tropezaran rompiendo el tacón de una de las chicas y esta cayera sobre la otra en un puesto que vendía vinos arruinándoles la ropa. Tikki al ver eso le mira y Plagg capta su mirada

-¿Qué? Les hice un favor.

-Y no lo dudo, pero no deberías usar así tus poderes.- Plagg ríe entre dientes y muestra una sonrisa felina.

-Demándame querida, pero les hice un favor.- la pelirroja suspira pero sonríe.

-Eres increíble.

-Adorable, fabuloso, guapo…

-Ya suenas como Breezy.

-¡Oh! Golpe bajo…- dijo sin darse cuenta que la abeja estaba a lado suyo y le da un codazo en las costillas.

-Di algo más gato y terminarás con algo más que un moretón en el costado.

-¿Me estás retando?- le dijo burlón pero Sain frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye pulguiento, ni se te ocurra…- dijo lentamente la amenaza y Plagg solo ríe burlón.

-No te tengo miedo zorro.

-¡Plagg!- le regaño Tikki pero él no borró esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-Me gusta ver ese ceño fruncido en ti mariquita. Te ves linda.- ella rueda los ojos y Alya es quien llama su atención.

-Disculpen que les moleste pero cierta pareja ya se fue y si los perdemos será difícil localizarles.- Alya se adelantó con su teléfono en mano.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Peek asustada.- Arella no me perdona si al menos no les saco una buena foto. ¡Vamos Nooroo!- jaló al pobre de la corbata y Wayzz suspira.

-Mejor les sigo, necesitarán ayuda después.- dijo el chico pero antes de seguir es asediado por un grupo de chicas que le cortan el paso.

-Hola, ¿eres de por aquí?

-Eres muy guapo, ¿eres actor?

-¿O modelo?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- el pobre no sabía qué decir y al voltear los kwamis ya se habían ido y Nino le miró divertido por la situación y se acercó a Wayzz que era más alto que él.

-A ver señoritas, les pido de favor que no le molesten es que…- mira para todos lados y les susurra.- Viene de incógnito.- las chicas ahogaron como pudieron un grito de emoción.- Pero si le descubren podría traerle problemas, está a un paso de hacer su debut en la televisora francesa y no puede llamar la atención antes de eso.

-¡Es actor! ¿Es extranjero?- preguntó una y Nino asintió.

-Así es, de… Asia, pero si le hacen un escándalo antes los de la televisora le regañarían y no queremos eso. Pero para no quedar mal con las nuevas y futuras fans, ¿les gustaría ir a la televisora para su debut?- las chicas chillaron de felicidad.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro! Solo digan que vienen a nombre de Fu y el de seguridad les dejará pasar, mañana al medio día chicas. Les esperará con ansias.- las chicas se fueron volteando de vez en cuando y Nino las despedía, Wayzz miró al chico fijamente.

-No debiste mentirles, sabrán que mentiste mañana cuando pregunten.

-¿Entonces prefieres salir con ellas en una cita? Porque las puedo llamar otra vez.- Wayzz se puso pálido e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Gracias joven aprendiz.

-¡Bah! Ni lo digas, seré tu portador en un futuro y tú y yo seremos un gran equipo. Y llámame Nino, eso de joven aprendiz es tan anticuado.

-Como digas, Nino.- Nino sonrió a su kwami que le regresó la sonrisa, cada día su lazo era más fuerte y eso lo sabían muy bien ambos.

-¡Hey!- Claude se acerca con Juliet que tenía como él un cono de helado.- ¿Y los demás?- Nino solo sonrió y movió los hombros.

-Lo siento compañero, se nos adelantaron.

-¿Claude?- el castaño voltea y se sorprende de ver a su madre con una bolsa de compras.

-¿Mamá?

-Buenas tardes señora.- sonrió un poco timida Juliet y la mujer sonrió de inmediato.

-Hola linda, que bueno verte de nuevo.

-I-Igualmente señora.- Claude sintió la penetrante mirada de su madre que la disimuló muy bien con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que salías con tan adorable jovencita?

-Eh, ah, bueno, es que nosotros…

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar hoy querida?

-B-Bueno…le tengo que pedir permiso a mi abuela pero no creo que haya problema.

-¡Perfecto! Ya quiero que vengas a nuestra casa.- Claude se puso pálido, sabía lo que venía, pláticas incómodas y probablemente su madre se monte una película sobre ellos, pero solo pudo tragar grueso.

Adrien y Marinette caminaron por el parque para ir a las tiendas, aun hablaban y reían y detrás de ellos y con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, se tomaban las manos y de vez en cuando Adrien miraba embelesado a Marinette, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta lo hermosa que era cuando la conoció?

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó Marinette al notar su insistente mirada.

-Que eres hermosa.- respondió sin pensar provocando que ella se sonrojara y él al darse cuenta se sonrojó.- ¡Digo! Eres hermosa por supuesto, no es que no lo fueras, siempre lo has sido es que yo…- suspiró.- No puedo creer la suerte que tengo y lo tonto que fui al no darme cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres.- ella sonrió al notar que bajó la vista un tanto apenado y con su mano libre la colocó en su pecho acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos.

-Yo tampoco me fije antes en tu verdadero yo Adrien. Pero está bien, porque al final ambos estamos juntos.

-Marinette…- ambos se miraron a los ojos, verde y azul, cielo y tierra. Él nunca se cansaría de ver esos hermosos ojos y ella nunca se cansaría de ver ese verde tan profundo y enigmático. No muy lejos Alya grababa todo y Peek estaba a lado de ella.

-Dime por favor que mi Arella tendrá esto.

-Oh sí, lo tendrá. Esto y varias fotografías que pienso publicar para que ninguna se atreva a acercarse a Adrien con intención de coquetearle, porque Adrien es solo de Marinette.

-¿Y nosotros por qué los seguimos?- se quejó Plagg.- Galletita, mejor perdámonos por ahí como el zorro y la abeja.

-Shhh, creo que se van a besar.

-Oh entonces volteare para no vomitar.

-¡Silencio!- se quejó Alya intentando no elevar demasiado la voz al verles pero al regresar su vista hacia sus amigos vio algo que no le gustó.- Oh no…- y antes de que Adrien besara a su preciosa y tierna novia un grupo de admiradoras se acercaron.

-¿Eres Adrien Agreste?

-Eh… sí, lo soy.- las chicas chillaron y pronto lo separaron de Marinette que se vio fuera de ese grupo que rodearon a Adrien.

-Eres tan guapo.

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

-Yo quiero una foto.

-L-Lo siento pero ahora no puedo estoy…

-¡Adrien!- Marinette intentó acercarse cuando es empujada por aquellas chicas.

-¡Cuidado!- grito una chica molesta y Marinette cayó de sentón al suelo. Alya al ver eso estuvo a punto de salir de los arbustos y golpear a esas chicas y no era la única.

-¿Cómo le hacen eso a mí reina?- Plagg estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos.- Una vida de mala suerte es lo que se merecen.

-¡Plagg alto!- Tikki tomó la mano de Plagg y lo hizo mirar lo que pasaba.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien dejando a un lado sus modales se abrió paso entre las chicas y se arrodilló tomando la mano de su novia.- ¿Te hiciste daño?- Marinette notó que se veía preocupado y eso le enterneció.

-E-Estoy bien, yo…- Adrien tomó su otra mano y le ayudó a levantarse mirando con el ceño fruncido a aquellas chicas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ahora estoy con MI novia, así que les pediré de favor que no nos interrumpan y no se atrevan a molestarla de nuevo, porque hasta mi paciencia tiene un límite. Vámonos Marinette, aquí no tiene caso quedarse.

-A-Adrien…- aun no salía de su asombro al escuchar a Adrien hablar así ni tampoco sus fans que quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que le vieron irse muchas comenzaron a llorar pero Alya cortó el video.

-El modelo Adrien Agreste defiende a novia de fanáticas locas. Sería un buen encabezado.- Tikki sonrió.

-Adrien es un buen chico, no sería capaz de dejar que alguien dañara a Marinette.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-Todo lo que sabe de ser un caballero lo aprendió de mí.

-Ajá…- le miró Tikki con los brazos cruzados.

-Y como esos dos ya van a estar bien, mi querida mariquita, nosotros también volamos. Tenemos una cita pendiente.- Tikki ríe a lo bajo y se abraza del brazo del felino.

-Si quieres podemos pasar por las tiendas de queso.- los ojos de Plagg brillaron.

-¿Te he dicho que te adoro?

-Cada vez que nos vemos.- ambos se fueron a su pequeña cita. Adrien en cambio después de haberse alejado de esas chicas inspeccionaba si Marinette no tenía alguna marca.

-Adrien estoy bien. No pasó nada.

-Lo siento, de haber actuado más rápido.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, y me defendiste, debo decir que me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre eres gentil, ni con Chloe te pusiste así cuando me molestó, y… te amo Adrien.- el chico se sonrojó y apretó la mano de Marinette.

-Yo también te amo Marinette. Y ahora, vamos a las tiendas.

-Pero que sea rápido, recuerda que tenemos tarea para mañana.

-¿Y no podemos hacerla juntos esta noche? Sería más rápido.- movió las cejas y ella rueda los ojos ante ese lado Chat Noir pero igual le causaba gracia.

-¿Chocolate y bollos esta noche?

-¡Me encantaría!- respondió con una enorme sonrisa haciendo reír a su novia.

No es más que decir que el día fue bueno para todos, con un toque romántico entre las parejas, Marinette y Chat Noir y hicieron su tarea esa misma noche, Juliet tuvo la suerte de cenar en casa de su novio que hacía lo que fuera para que su madre no contara historias vergonzosas de él, y hasta Nino tuvo su recompensa al recibir un beso con Alya y los kwamis, bien, el día había terminado y volvieron a su forma original, ya habría otra ocasión en la que estarían juntos, porque pasase lo que pasase siempre se encontrarían a lo largo del tiempo.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, y próximo será algo corto, pero igual espero les guste. Por favor nada de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes o figuritas de nuestro tomate. Y bueno, a todos y a cada uno gracias por leerme, dejen review y sin más que decir, un abrazo, un gustazo y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	8. Sobre las luces de Paris

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora es que he estado trabajando en…algunos proyectos que verán más adelante. Pero a todos quisiera agradecer su tiempo por leerme, y donde quieran que estén gracias y saludos. También quiero agradecer sus reviews, algunos me inspiran o me sacan una sincera sonrisa. Y bueno, ya estamos cerca de terminar los especiales, como dije serán 10. Y aunque el próximo también será corto como este, el último será muuuuy especial.**

 **Y bien, aplausos y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por crear una serie tan genial y por supuesto espero los siguientes especiales porque el de Navidad fue cute X3… aunque no dijeron nada de la madre de Adrien. En fin, sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 8

Sobre las luces de Paris.

Si algo distinguía a Gabriel Agreste es que todos lo consideraban un hombre frío, directo y que era mejor no tener de enemigo. Pero quien parecía ver más allá de aquella capa de hostilidad era su esposa, Arella. Muchos se preguntaron cómo fue que una mujer tan buena casó con un hombre como él. Pero ella siempre decía que aquello que ellos consideraban un defecto era parte de su encanto natural. Nadie podía decir si la mujer era ciega o loca. Pero si alguien ponía atención, veía esos pequeños detalles que solo él tenía con ella, como esos besos ocasionales, esas sutiles caricias, como él se acercaba a susurrar a su oído no dejando que nadie más escuchara, pero también era que nadie más podía diseñar los vestidos que solo ella usaba, porque Gabriel era el ÚNICO que tenía derecho a diseñar para ella. Y la dulce Arella estaba encantada con su esposo, por eso es que en el desayuno le pidió salir esa misma noche.

-Tengamos una cita.- toda la familia desayunaba y Gabriel al escuchar la petición de su esposa limpió su boca con la servilleta antes de contestar.

-Me parece bien. ¿Te gustaría ir a tu restaurante favorito?

-No estaría mal, pero pensaba en otra clase de salida.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Entonces dónde deseas ir? ¿Al teatro? ¿A Louvre? ¿O prefieres que salgamos de la ciudad?- tomó su taza de café y dio unos sorbos.

-Quiero patrullar.- Gabriel no fue el único en escupir su bebida de una forma no tan elegante, Adrien había terminado de arrojar su jugo de naranja al escuchar la petición de su madre y ambos varones miraron a la mujer con grandes ojos. Adrien fue el primero en intentar hablar.

-Per-Perdón, madre, dijiste ¿patrullar?

-Así es.- hasta los kwamis se quedaron con la boca abierta, a excepción de Plagg que solo alcanzó a tragarse el queso. Gabriel aclaró su garganta y miró a su mujer.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo?- su esposa le miró como si hubiese hecho una pregunta tonta.

-De eso se trata patrullar, procuramos que no pasen cosas malas.

-No.- respondió de inmediato Gabriel.- Me niego. Si apenas permito que Adrien sea Chat Noir, cosa que me alegro pronto va a terminar, todavía no me hago la idea de que tú hayas sido una heroína en el pasado.

-Gabriel…

-Esto de los héroes nos trajo problemas Arella. Y tú estuviste en coma por culpa de ello.

-Solo cumplía mi deber.

-Deber que no tienes ahora. Y mi respuesta es no.- dijo firme como si estuviese regañando a su hijo, Arella vio a Gabriel molesta, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor sin decir nada más, Peek la siguió poco después sin antes darle una mirada furiosa al varón. Adrien al ver a su madre tan enojada, dejó el plato con medio desayuno en él y se levantó tomando su mochila y a Plagg.

-Y-Ya me voy. Con permiso papá.- y prácticamente escapó antes de presenciar algo más incómodo entre sus padres.. Gabriel al estar solo suspira y Nooroo le mira fijamente, cosa que este nota.

-No la voy a dejar. Ya pasamos por mucho con esto de los miraculous.

-Y nunca se me va a olvidar como usted utilizó mi miraculous.- Gabriel le fulminó con la mirada esperando un reproche.- Pero debe entender, ella vivió lejos de ustedes, y ahora que está aquí desea volver a su rutina normal, quiere volar como Bleue Paon. Sé que usted tiene miedo, pero no puede cortarle las alas o el pájaro sufrirá.- Gabriel frunció el ceño pensando, mientras Arella estaba en su habitación mirando por el balcón los jardines de la casa, Peek se había quedado en el hombro de su portadora mirando aquellos ojos tristes.

-Peek, ¿acaso pido demasiado? ¿Está molesto conmigo por no decirle la verdad?

-¡Claro que no!- la kwami vuela frente a ella.- Arella, eres una de mis mejores portadoras, has sabido hacer bien tu papel y él debe entender que si lo mantuviste en secreto fue por su protección.

-Tal vez eso funcionó antes cuando perseguía villanos con poderes, pero cuando eso acabo…- ella suspiró y niega con la cabeza.- Siento que he perdido mucho desde que regresé, no lo sé.- Peek apoyó su manita en el hombro de su portadora.

-Arella es normal sentirse así, pasaron años, mucho cambió y solo quieres regresarlo a como era antes, pero…no puedes, hay que avanzar. Y la verdad, yo también quiero rememorar esos momentos, Bleue Paon es parte de ti, tu propia esencia y…pronto nos tendremos que despedir.- Arella miró a su kwami y la acunó entre sus manos.

-Tantos años juntas y pronto llegará el momento de decir adiós.

-Sí…y de solo recordarlo… ¡me dan ganas de lloraaaaar!- la pequeña kwami se puso a llorar y Arella seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Peek, pase lo que pase, siempre te consideraré mi mejor amiga.- la kwami se calma y sonríe con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, se suena la inexistente nariz de forma ruidosa y al escuchar un maullido vuela ocultándose tras su portadora. En sus pies el pequeño Chat Noir se paseó haciéndo cosquillas con su pelaje a su dueña, Arella se agacho y acarició tras sus orejas ganándose un tierno ronroneo del gatito. Y cuando se levantó vio a Gabriel observándola desde la puerta del balcón.

-Una salida, esta noche.- Arella sonrió y abrazó a su esposo, él le devolvió el abrazo enterrando su nariz en esos cabellos rubios que desprendían un aroma floral. Había escuchado la plática pero eso ella no lo sabría.

Todos en la escuela estaban almorzando cuando el grito de Adrien llama la atención, el joven modelo estaba hablando por teléfono.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Digo…no…no bueno sí pero…. Bien, yo les aviso… claro.- colgó y miró a sus amigos. Marinette mira extrañada a Adrien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Algo así.- dijo con una mueca que intentó pasar por sonrisa.- ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?- todos le miraron de forma interrogante al verle tan extraño.

Paris se vio envuelto en aquel hermoso manto nocturno, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y la luna llena brillaba cual esplendorosa era. Arella esperaba a Gabriel en el balcón y este apareció pronto con Nooroo.

-¿Listo?- él asintió y Arella sonrió.- Peek, Transfórmame.- la kwami fue absorbida por el prendedor de pavo real, un brillo azul cegó por momentos a Gabriel que al terminar se quedó maravillado al ver a la súper heroína Bleue Paon, vestida un vestido azul ceñido a su cuerpo cuya falda terminaba de lado en una serie de largas plumas de pavorreal que parecían brillar con la luna, el vestido tenía un corte a un costado de la falda dejando ver unas curiosas zapatillas de tacón azules con lazos subiendo en diagonal hasta su rodilla y amarrada del otro lado de la cintura lo que parecía ser un gran abanico, el antifaz tenía en el centro un diseño parecido al miraculous y una pequeña capa que cubría su cuello y parte de su espalda y pecho. Gabriel estaba maravillado y no sabía qué decir, tuvo que controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.- Bien, es tu turno.- este aclaró su garganta y después mira a Nooroo.

-Nooroo, Transfórmame.- se transformó en Hawk Moth, sin la máscara, solo con el antifaz como todos los portadores y el cabello con algunos mechones sueltos dando un aire más juvenil, igual que la última vez que se transformó.

-Qué elegante.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y este se acercó para tomar su mano y besarla.

-Debo estar a la altura de tan bella dama.- Bleue llevó su mano libre a su rostro y acarició su mejilla.

-Gracias por esto.- le da un rápido beso en los labios y de un salto estaba encima del barandal del balcón.- Comencemos la noche, espero que puedas seguirme el paso querido.- dicho aquello dio otro salto que le sacó por completo de la propiedad Agreste, Hawk Moth sonrió y fue tras ella. Bleue Paon era muy ágil, pasó por sobre las azoteas de la ciudad, veía las calles iluminadas de Paris y los transeúntes nocturnos moviéndose por la ciudad, algunas cosas permanecían igual y otras habían cambiado demasiado. Sentía que volaba por sobre la eterna ciudad de la luz y se fundía con el manto nocturno. En el Arco del Triunfo vio que Hawk Moth le había dado alcance y apenas al voltear a verle pudo ver una hermosa rosa roja frente a ella, Bleue la aceptó contenta por el gesto.- Eres todo un romántico.

-Solo contigo mi amada.- ella rió entre dientes y se sentó en la estructura mirando la ciudad un momento y después a su esposo que también se sentó.

-Ya sé de dónde sacó Adrien ese lado tan coqueto.- él sonríe y toma la mano de su esposa.

-De tal palo tal astilla querida.

-No lo dudo. Y los chistes también…- al ver la mueca de él, no puedo evitar reírse y Hawk Moth se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Quieres decime cómo fue que terminé esa vez con tu miraculous?

-¿Recuerdas la gala en la que tus padres nos invitaron para "hacerte recapacitar"?

-Sí, pero… ¿no me había enfermado ese día?

-Eh… no. Pero recuerdo ese chaleco azul que vestías y no sé por qué te pusiste mi prendedor.

-Dependería, si el chaleco era azul habré pensado que hubiese sido un buen accesorio.

-Y yo estaba dormida y sabes que hablo dormida. Peek me dijo que repetiste una frase que dije a medias y así terminaste como Le Paon una noche.

-¿Cómo volví a la normalidad?

-Usaste el poder de Le Paon y al final tuve que llevarte a rastras como pude.

-Recuerdo que desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-S-Sí… no eres tan ligero querido.- Hawk Moth miró a su esposa sorprendido pero se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

-No preguntaré cuántas veces fueron.

-Oh, perfecto, porque perdí la cuenta a los diez golpes.- él retira su mano de sus ojos para ver a su esposa que se veía un tanto divertida.

-Arella…- rodeó su cintura y la pegó más a él haciéndola sonrojar.- ¿Cuántos secretos más tienes conmigo?

-No más, aparte de ser Bleue Paon no tengo más secretos.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella desviando la vista, pero notó la mirada de su esposo y cómo la abrazó más.

-No seguiremos hasta que me digas qué otras cosas me escondes.

-¡No te escondo nada!

-Eres tan mala mintiendo.

-No es cierto, sino ¿cómo no me descubriste?

-Eso es un asunto que vamos a resolver ahora.

-¡Gabriel!

-No, ahora soy Hawk Moth.

No muy lejos de allí viendo la escena gracias al acercamiento de las pantallas Ladybug y Chat Noir miraban la escena, o mejor dicho, vigilaban. Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír al verles.

-Qué romántico.

-¿Lo ve my lady? Los Agreste somos unos románticos de primera.

-Tú eres más coqueto que romántico chaton.

-¡Claro que no!- se hinca poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y tomando la mano de Ladybug.- My lady si por mí fuera le bajaría todo las estrellas del cielo contando la luna para verla sonreír siempre… ¿qué tal?- movió las cejas y ella sonríe.

-Nada mal. Y sí por mi fuera tomaría tu mano siempre para nunca desviarnos, y si lo hacemos hacerlo juntos. ¿Y? ¿Soy toda una poeta?

-Te falta más sentimiento my lady.

-Ajá…- de repente los comunicadores suenan y cada uno responde, Ladybug vio en la pantalla a Vulpine.

-El área sur está libre, nada de qué preocuparse.- Queen Bee estaba en el comunicador de Chat Noir,

-Oeste asegurado. Un robo que controlé sin problemas, la policía ya se hizo cargo.- el felino no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias chicos.- cortó la comunicación con su compañera y se comunicó con Nino.- Hey, tortuguita, ¿algo por tu zona?

-Vuelve a decirme tortuguita una vez más y te voy a enseñar lo que el maestro me ha estado enseñando.- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Ya vale, ¿paso algo?

-Nada por el norte, pero seguiré vigilando, ¿quién diría que tu viejo nos pondría a patrullar?

-Lo siento Nino, pero papá sigue siendo demasiado protector y más con mamá.- el moreno soltó un bufido.

-Como sea, me debes una grande por cancelar mi cita con Alya.

-Dalo por hecho.- cuando colgó Ladybug le observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Estás contento.- le afirmó señalándole y él solo sonrió y movió los hombros.

-Eres demasiado intuitiva bichito. Pero sí, estoy muy contento de tener a mis padres juntos.- cuando ambos fijaron su vista al Arco del Triunfo vieron que sus objetivos habían desaparecido.- ¿Pero dónde se fueron?

-Calma Chat, los encontraremos, no te preocupes.- ella lanzó su yoyo y Chat la siguió con su bastón por los tejados de Paris.

Bleue Paon observó el museo de Louvre siendo iluminado por la luna llena, ella suspiró mientras su esposo observaba el mismo escenario.

-Cuando joven me gustaba escabullirme por el museo de noche, no había gente y los guardias siempre tenían el mismo horario de ronda, me encantaba quedarme horas viendo cada obra de arte.

-¿Deseas entrar?

-Han de haber cambiado desde entonces el sistema de seguridad, si entramos ¿quién nos dice que saldremos bien?

-Tendremos cuidado entonces.- para sorpresa de Bleue, Hawk Moth la tomó de la mano y la obligó a saltar por sobre el museo, ambos miraron por sobre las ventanas del techo el interior del lugar y él abrió una ventana para entrar y caer de una forma elegante. Ella tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Estás loco.- susurró y bajó con él, Hawk Moth le ofreció su brazo que ella no dudó en tomar.

-Solo por ti.- comenzaron a caminar por el lugar levemente iluminado por las pocas luces que el museo guardaba para sus obras de arte, caminaban como si estuviesen en algún paseo de domingo, Hawk Moth se había olvidado de la última vez que había visitado el museo, vio algunas obras que podrían darle ideas para futuros diseños pero su mayor inspiración estaba tomada de su brazo y eso le hizo sonreír tenuemente.

-Esto es fantástico, una de nuestras mejores citas.

-¿Y cuál fue la mejor?

-Pues la mejor sin duda fue cuando conocí a tus padres y tú…- de repente ella se detiene y el portador de la mariposa le mira interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Llevamos aquí casi más de una hora, debimos habernos topado con un guardia desde hace rato. Ven conmigo.- ambos se movieron entre las sombras del lugar, cuando llegaron al centro del lugar pudieron ver a cuatro guardias amarrados a las columnas y amordazados, Hawk Moth se puso pálido al ver lo que estaba aconteciendo esa noche. Un leve ruido los puso alerta pero Bleue lejos de asustarse hace una señal a Hawk Moth para que le siga, al estar en la parte más alejada del museo ven a cinco ladrones intentando llevarse varios cuadros, entre ellos la de la Mona Lisa.- ¿Crees poder con los tres de la derecha?

-¿Qué?- evitó gritar pero le tomó del brazo para que le viera.- No, desataremos a los guardias y que ellos se hagan cargo.

-¿Qué? Apenas están conscientes.

-Entonces llamaremos a la policía.

-No llegarán a tiempo, debemos detenerlos.

-No.

-Gabriel…

-No quiero que te pase nada.- su voz fue un grito ahogado y ella le observó al notar miedo en sus ojos, en un impulso ella le abrazó con fuerza reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, no solo de felicidad sino también de tristeza, porque aunque estaba feliz por cómo él estaba preocupado por ella también triste porque ella era la causa de su miedo.

-Nunca los dejaré de nuevo, jamás. Pero debes entender que ahora, no podemos evadir nuestra realidad, lo que somos ahora.- enterró su rostro en su hombro.- Por algo somos escogidos, así como nuestro hijo y los otros chicos lo son, no podemos voltearnos y hacer que no vimos nada, no está en nosotros. Pero… aunque es difícil te pido no temas, porque en serio, nunca, en la vida, los volveré a dejar a ti y a Adrien, porque los amo más que a nada.- esas palabras sirvieron para calmar el corazón del varón y corresponder a ese abrazo, pero ese momento tan íntimo se vio interrumpido por una queja de uno de los ladrones, ambos se separan y Hawk Moth mira de reojo a su esposa.

-Yo derecha, tú izquierda.

-Adelante querido.- los ladrones iban con pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros, tomaron a la Mona Lisa para envolverla en una lona cuando una mariposa blanca se posa encima de la pintura, el ladrón mira curioso la mariposa y pronto ven que alrededor de ellos había decenas de éstas, los ladrones vieron que la habitación entera estaba rodeada de mariposas blancas que parecían brillar y al querer irse una leve risa hace que miren hacia la otra entrada del salón.- ¿Ya se van? ¿Qué no saben que está prohibido tocar las pinturas?- antes de que pudieran hacer algo ella extendió el abanico que tenía en su cadera y de un movimiento rápido de su mano dos de los sujetos estaban casi pegados a la pared por lo duro del golpe, los otros tres intentaron correr por la otra entrada pero el que iba más adelante es golpeado por algo haciéndole caer de espaldas y los otros dos miran que de las sombras aparece Hawk Moth con su bastón en mano.

-La dama les hizo una pregunta, es descortés no responder.- éstos fueron contra él que con el bastón en mano se agachó y los hizo tropezar, cuando intentaron levantarse notaron que las mariposas estaban sobre sus manos y piernas con una fuerza impresionante como si fuesen grilletes en el suelo. Y al alzar la vista ven a los dos héroes mirándoles con una sonrisa algo burlona.- ¿Haces los honores querida?

-Encantada.- dijo extendiendo de nuevo el gran abanico y los tres ladrones terminaron contra la pared como los otros dos, inconscientes. Cuando la policía arribó al lugar los guardias estaban desatados apenas recobrando el conocimiento y los ladrones estaban colgados del techo muy bien amarrados. La noticia apareció en la primera plana del diario y los noticieros estaban vueltos locos por la noticia, el teniente Roger, padre de Sabrina, comentaba del descubrimiento en el museo.

 **-Las cámaras de seguridad habían sido desactivadas casi en su totalidad, no sabemos si quienes capturaron a los ladrones fue el famoso "Cuarteto de Paris" o alguien más, ya que las cámaras exteriores captaron la imagen de lo que parece ser una mujer y un hombre salir por el techo del museo**.- se mostraba una imagen oscuro y borrosa de la pareja, en ese momento Nadja Chamack continuó con la noticia.

 **-Aquí lo tienen, ¿acaso aparte del misterioso héroe de capucha hay más héroes en Paris? Bueno, de algo podemos estar seguros y es que sin ayuda de esta misteriosa pareja el Louvre evitó uno de los robos más grandes de la época, seguiremos con la noticia…**

Gabriel apaga el televisor del cuarto de su hijo y suspira.

-Han pasado esa noticia toda la mañana.- dijo molesto y exhausto. Adrien miró a su padre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Papá, eso que hicieron fue increíble, dime, ¿cómo es mamá como Bleue Paon?

-Eso te lo cuente tu madre. Natalie, por hoy voy a trabajar en casa, que me manden los bocetos para después de mediodía.

-Entendido señor.

-Adrien, baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde para la escuela.

-Claro papá.- dijo ocultando lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación y cuando el señor Agreste pasó a lado de Natalie no pudo evitar tampoco una sonrisa al ver tan cansado a su jefe, Gabriel bajó por las escaleras al comedor donde vio a su esposa arreglando un jarrón con flores tan fresca y radiante como siempre.

-Buenos días Gabriel.

-Buenos días…- murmuró a lo bajó y ella aguantó la risa.

-Oh, vamos, para ser tu primera patrulla debes admitir que fue emocionante.

-Y agotador. Regresamos pasada la media noche.

-Correción, pasada la una de la mañana.- Gabriel gruñó a lo bajo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Pues atender un hijo, un marido, trabajo, junto con ser la heroína oculta de Paris hace que te acostumbres a lo que sea.- le dio su taza de café a su esposo.- Esto te ayudará.

-Gracias…- agradeció a lo bajo antes de dar unos sorbos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.- Gabriel casi se atraganta con el café.

-¡No, gracias!- contestó de mal humor para sentarse en la mesa y esta vez Adrien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa felina cuando llegó al comedor junto su madre que parecía querer reír a cualquier momento y los kwamis no podían evitar sonreír ante lo gracioso de la escena. Siendo Plagg quien grababa el rostro de Gabriel con el celular.

-Vamos a ver… una sonrisita es mucho pedir pero ¿algunas palabras para la cámara?- Gabriel frunció aún más el ceño al ver al kwami y Natalie al ir al comedor escuchó el ruido que se originaba desde el comedor.

-¡Papá! ¡Es mi teléfono!

-¡No me importa!

-Gabriel deja al kwami en paz.

-¡Maltrador de gatos!- gritó Plagg y Nooroo y Peek se reían a más no poder.

-¡Vuelve aquí bola de pelos!

-¡Nunca!- Natalie apenas se asomó para esquivar algo de fruta que chocó contra la pared, suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de volver con la llamada que tenía en mano.

-Disculpe señor pero el señor Agreste se encuentra muy ocupado en este momento por favor puede llamar en una ho…

-¡Mi teléfono! ¡Plagg!

-¡No me atraparán vivo!- Natalie queda en silencio un momento antes de responder.

-En dos horas se le regresará la llamada. Muchas gracias.- colgó y suspiró.- Debo llamar a la escuela por un posible retardo y pedir a los de limpieza que limpien y cambien la mantelería del comedor.- dijo antes de ir a su puesto mientras el escándalo del desayuno terminaba. Fue un desayuno con mucho movimiento, Adrien tuvo que comprar un nuevo teléfono y el cansancio de Gabriel fue recompensado cuando al quedarse dormido en su oficina su dulce esposa le cubrió con una frazada y le besó dejando huella de su lápiz labial.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, por favor no me peguen, y nada de tomatazos excepto si son imágenes de nuestro sweet tomato Nathaniel XD Y bueno si dejan review me pondré muy feliz, espero que tengan buenas fiestas y ante todo donde quiera que estemos, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y sin nada más que decir! Hasta la siguiente! XD**


	9. Siempre juntos

**Hola a todos, quiero decir más que nada que…felices fiestas, donde quiera que estemos y las letras nos unan les deseo a todos felices fiestas. Quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi trabajo y en serio les agradezco de corazón a todos los que dejan reviews y me sacan una sonrisa, gracias por seguir este trabajo en especial que ha sido una sorpresa ver cómo han querido a estos personajes, y gracias de todo corazón por recomendarme o hacer alusión a esta historia. Un agradecimiento especial a Tsubasa23 que me ha dado un gran regalo por adelantado y ese ha sido un fan art de Juliet, lo adoré, muchas gracias y quien lo quiera ver puede buscarlo en Tumblr como Tsubasa125. Bien y ya sin tantos rodeos y los que quieran leer la historia un aplauso a Thomas Astruc y colaboración y chicos ¡ESPEREMOS MÁS DE LADYBUG! Y sin más que decir…. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 9.

Siempre juntos.

Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, y por ello había querido estar solo. El joven de cabellera negra y larga miró el cielo nocturno, la luna estaba por la mitad oscura, este gruñó a lo bajó y apretó los puños no importando si las garras de sus manos se clavaban en su piel.

-No debería… No debería estar aquí…

-¿Quién no debería estar aquí?- preguntó la dulce pelirroja detrás de él, con la oscuridad del bosque su rostro no era visible pero él sí podía verla.

-Tikki…- ella se acercó y la luna iluminó su rostro.

-Plagg, ¿qué haces aquí? Debes regresar.

-No quiero.- contestó molesto y le dio la espalda.

-Si es por lo que dijo Sain sabes que no es cierto, te está buscando, quiere disculparse.

-¿Qué no es cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a Tikki que se sorprendió de su impulsividad.- ¡Es más que cierto! Mírame, no debería existir, soy tan malo o peor que aquella sombra que derrotamos apenas nacimos, yo no soy como ustedes, ¡Estoy podrido!

-¡Plagg!

-Mírame y dime que no es cierto, ni siquiera soy como ustedes, no puedo crear, no puedo tener alguna habilidad y no puedo otorgar sino perjudico a nadie. ¡Incluso mi apariencia es extraña! Y lo odio, ¡lo odio!- con su puño golpeó el árbol más cercano y este se desintegró dejando que la luz de la luna entrara más en aquel espacio entre los dos, Tikki miró a Plagg con grandes ojos, el chico de piel morena y cabello oscuro ahora parecía cansado.- Solo…solo vete. Déjame solo o terminaré haciendo algo que…- se detuvo, abrió los ojos al sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos de Tikki, ella le sonrió e hizo que le mirase.

-A mí me gusta…

-¿Q-Qué?

-Me gusta, me gusta todo.- Plagg bufó a lo bajo e intentó quitar las manos de Tikki de su rostro.

-No digas tonterías.

-No lo hago.- afirmó más su agarre en su cara.

-Tikki…

-Plagg, no lo hago.- repitió, le sonrió y su mano acarició la mejilla del felino.- No creo que seas extraño, pienso que eres hermoso, tu piel, tu pelo, me encantan tus ojos, son…

-Raros.

-¡No! Son hermosos. Me gustan cuando brillan en la noche, me gustan más cuando me ven.- éste suspira.

-Pero no soy bueno.- baja la mirada.- Mira lo que hago, destruyo, doy mala suerte. Soy… un monstruo.- la sonrisa de Tikki no desfallece, sino que aumenta y acerca un poco su rostro al de Plagg.

-Eres bueno Plagg, eres gentil y valiente. Y no deberías decir eso, la verdad yo soy el único monstruo aquí.- él la mira confundido y luego la toma de sus muñecas para alejar sus manos de su rostro.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eres la kwami de la creación, eres dulce, poderosa, ¡yo quisiera ser como tú!- Tikki baja los hombros y luego mira el cielo, su vista se enfoca en la luna.

-No Plagg, yo no soy buena. Porque es mi culpa que ahora tú te estés culpando así.- ella toma la mano de Plagg con cuidado y fija su mirada en su palma.

-Ambos nacimos al mismo tiempo, hechos de un amor puro y hermoso, ambos somos el equilibrio que debe existir en este mundo pero… mi nacimiento implicó que tú fueras escogido como el kwami de la destrucción. De no haber nacido tú de seguro hubieses sido el kwami de la creación y no estarías triste ahora. Yo no debí haber nacido Plagg, así tú…

-¡NO!- el grito de Plagg la hace saltar de la sorpresa.- ¿Crees que desearía eso? ¡Jamás! ¡Nosotros somos uno mismo! ¡Jamás digas que no debiste haber nacido porque entonces vas a conocer a este gato enojado! Ambos somos uno, ambos nos complementamos, sin ti o sin mí incluso este grupo se puede ir al traste y…- al notar la sonrisa de Tikki lo entendió, frunció el ceño y torció la boca como si fuese un niño pequeño.- Eso es trampa.- Tikki se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, y tú lo sabes.- apretó un poco su mano entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos.- Somos uno, siempre uno, y pase lo que pase Plagg, siempre estaré allí contigo.

-Los kwamis de la creación y de la destrucción.- dijo entre un suspiro y Tikki lo guía donde antes estaba el árbol y se agacha haciendo que él también se agachara de un jalón que ella le dio, Tikki tomó lo que del suelo lo que parecía ser una bellota del árbol que había destruido Plagg.

-Sin destrucción no hay creación…

-Y sin creación no hay destrucción, lo sé, lo sé.- contestó fastidiado. Tikki miró los ojos verdes del felino y Plagg sonrió.- ¿Sabes que tendrás que cargar con este gato toda la vida?

-Lo sé. Te tendré a la vista siempre Plagg.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-Y yo tendré que cargar con una enana como tú.- Tikki por primera vez borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño.

-¡Plagg! ¡No soy enana!

-Eres más enana que Peek.

-Plagg…- ella voltea la cabeza molesta y luego Plagg con su brazo libre la pega a él en un intento de abrazo, Tikki al alzar la vista puede ver que él está mirando a otra dirección pero aún con la oscuridad del lugar, gracias a la luna, podía ver un tenue sonrojo en su rostro. Ella ríe a lo bajo y luego fija su mirada en la bellota que tenía en su mano.

-Sin destrucción no hay creación y sin creación no hay destrucción.- aprieta la bellota en su mano y un brillo rojo aparece por unos segundos, entierra la bellota en el suelo donde un pequeño brote creció.- Somos el equilibrio perfecto.

-Juntos…- dijo Plagg que bajó los hombros y miró ese pequeño brote.- Siempre juntos…- ambos se miran a los ojos, Plagg no lo diría pero le gustaba ese azul de los ojos de Tikki, sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco y…

-¡Awwww!- se detienen y al voltear atrás ven unos arbustos moverse pero ya habían visto el cabello azul de su compañera. Plagg gruñe y se separa de Tikki para ir hacia el arbusto y con un chasquido de sus dedos una rama que estaba encima de los arbustos cae y varias quejas se escuchan.

-¡Existe algo llamado privacidad!- gritó molesto el felino y pudo ver a los demás kwamis en sus formas humanas, Breezy es la primera en quejarse.

-Hay formas de decírnoslo Plagg, gracias por el golpe.

-Maldito gato…- se quejó Sain tomándose de la cabeza. Nooroo que vestía con una camisa china de color púrpura con grabados de flores en ésta, las mangas tenía los puños blancos y cubrían parte de sus manos, los pantalones eran negros y ajustaban dos palmos por debajo de las rodillas y tenía un sombrero circular de orillas blancas que combinaba con su camisa y unas zapatillas chinas negras. Peek vestía un vestido hanfu corto de color azul con grabados de aves, debajo del vestido una tela de tono verdoso de orilla dorada se asomaba por la falda, sus zapatillas eran azules y con un listón que se enredaba un poco y cada listón tenía una gema azul, y su cabello suelto era adornado de un lado por plumas de pavorreal.

-¡Plagg!- se quejó Nooroo.- Eso dolió.

-Mi cabecita…- Peek parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Se están quejando cuando están de metiches!?- gritó Plagg más que molesto.

-Plagg.- la voz de Wayzz hace que volteen a verle, el kwami de la tortuga caminaba hacia el grupo y suspiró al ver lo que había ocurrido.- Es hora. Debemos reunirnos con el Guardián.- todos quedaron en silencio y asintieron. Los primeros en comenzar a caminar eran Nooroo y Peek que ésta última se quejaba del posible chipote que le iba a quedar. Breezy les siguió y Sain antes de avanzar mira a Plagg.

-Gato, quería decirte que…

-Lo sé zorro, algún día tenías que admitir que estás celoso de mí.- Sain afila la mirada.

-Eres un…

-¡Sain!- le llama la atención Breezy y este gruñe a lo bajo, cuando pasan a lado de Wayzz, Breezy mira coqueta a Wayzz y Sain la acerca a él para seguir caminando, Wayzz mira a Tikki y Plagg, les sonríe y también comienza a caminar dejándoles solos un momento.

-Esos tontos…- se quejó Plagg y miró a Tikki.

-¿Nos vamos mariquita?

-Claro, pero antes…- para sorpresa del felino ella toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerca al suyo, ambos a centímetros de tocarse.- Recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos Plagg, siempre seremos uno.

-Tikki…- sus ojos se entrecerraron, ella cerró los ojos acercándose y…

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!

Las orejas de Plagg se levantan y el pequeño kwami se remueve entre su gran almohada, Adrien bosteza y se levanta.

-Plagg, arriba.- escucha como refunfuña y Adrien apaga el despertador.- Arriba perezoso, hay escuela.- Adrien se estira y se dirige a su baño, cuando cierra la puerta Plagg miró de mala gana el despertador. Unos minutos después Adrien salió del baño ya listo para bajar al comedor e ir a la escuela, miró que Plagg seguía acurrucado en su almohadón.- Vamos Plagg, hay que bajar a desayunar, mira la hora que… ¿dónde está mi despertador?

-Mmm… ven…mmm…na…

-¿Qué?

-Lo arrojé por la ventana…

-¡¿Qué?!- mira la ventana abierta y al asomarse ve el despertador en el suelo.- ¡PLAGG!

Al estar en el instituto Adrien estaba más que enfadado con su kwami, Nino y Marinette intentaban hacerle pasar el enojo.

-Vamos viejo, no pongas esa cara.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade Nino? ¿Sabes lo enojado que estaba mi padre? No sé a veces qué le pasa a Plagg.- dijo mirando al kwami que estaba en su mochila con un pedazo de queso. Marinette pone su mano en el hombro y le sonríe.

-Tranquilo, no debes enojarte, ¿qué tal si después de la escuela vamos a comprarte uno nuevo?- Adrien mira a su novia y sonríe.

-Me encantaría.- mientras Tikki aprovechó para entrar en la mochila de Adrien y se cubre la boquita al oler el queso.

-Plagg, huele horrible.

-Yo no me quejo de tus empalagosas galletas.- le contestó el kwami que se llevó a la boca un buen pedazo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Adrien? ¿Paso algo?

-No fue contra Adrien, fue el despertador.

-¿Y qué hizo el despertador según tú?

-Despertarme en el mejor sueño de todos.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño?- Plagg que iba a por otro bocado se detiene y la mira.

-No te diré. Es mi secreto.- Tikki sonríe y se acerca al kwami para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Volveré con Marinette, nos vemos y no le des problemas a tu portador.- Tikki deja la mochila y Plagg mira por donde Tikki se había ido, el kwami suspira y sonríe.

-Nos vemos… siempre nos veremos.- dijo antes de llevarse otro pedazo de camembert a la boca sabiendo que esa promesa siempre permanecería.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por favor no me maten. Y espero de todo corazón que la estén pasando bien. Estoy contenta de pronto terminar este año y muchos proyectos vendrán. No me den de tomatazos piedad, dejen review XD Y ya será la próxima semana el último capítulo de estos especiales. Pero estos personajes aún seguirán en mis trabajos, ya que muchos me han animado a seguir dándoles cosas sobre ellos, gracias de corazón por apoyar el Claude x Juliet, jamás pensé que tendrían este pegue TwT. Y bueno, para terminar, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	10. Siempre adelante

**Hola a todos. En primera instancia quiero agradecer a los que han leído mi historia, por los reviews y apoyo, también garcias por los que increíblemente les gustaron mis OC, en serio, gracias y gracias porque me inspiran a seguir haciendo trabajos y también con ellos incluidos, porque me lo piden mucho por mensajes de "Haz más historia con ellos" Lo haré, no se preocupen y gracias TwT. Y bien sin más que decir… saludos a Thomas Astruc y colaboración por crear una serie tan genial, estamos a menos de ver la segunda temporada. Y sin más…. COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 10.

Siempre adelante.

El despertador de Marinette sonó con insistencia y se removió en la cama deseando apagar el insistente aparato, estiró la mano para apagarlo y al hacerlo se acomodó mejor en la cama y suspiró volviendo a dormir cuando Tikki empieza a llamarla.

-Marinette, Marinette levántate es hora, arriba.- Marinette se tapó hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas.

-Cinco minutos más.- Tikki suspiró y miró el despertador.

-Conste que tú me dijiste que querías levantarte temprano hoy.- puso la opción de radio en el aparato y subió todo el volumen, al encender el aparato de nuevo la música de Jagged Stone hizo que Marinette se levantara de golpe cayendo de su cama. Al apagar la radio vio a Tikki recuperándose del susto.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Marinette, dijiste que hoy tenía que levantarte temprano a como diera lugar porque vas a salir con Adrien a…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestra cita!- Marinette entró al baño donde Tikki esperó fuera negando con la cabeza.

-¡Todavía tienes tiempo!

-Pero todos dijimos reunirnos en el parque temprano, no puedo llegar tarde o Alya me matará.- salió del baño ya vestida secándose la cabeza con una toalla, fue al tocador para peinarse y ponerse sus típicas coletas.

-Marinette, el tiempo es relativo y hoy vas con muy buen tiempo.- Marinette se ríe cuando termina con la primera coleta.

-Eso lo dice una kwami de más de cinco mil años.

-Exacto, para nosotros el tiempo es algo en lo que no pensamos, solo disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos con nuestros portadores al máximo.- Marinette termina de peinarse y acaricia la cabeza de Tikki.

-Tienes razón, hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.- miró el calendario que estaba encima de su escritorio y su mirada se tornó triste.- Y quisiera aprovecha nuestro tiempo en estas dos semanas que nos quedan.

-Yo igual Marinette. Vamos.- Marinette bajó y sus padres estaban en la desayunando, la señora Sabine sonrió a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es un milagro verte despierta temprano un sábado.

-Sí, es que debo reunirme con los demás en el parque, vamos a tener un picnic y a dar una vuelta.- entonces el padre de Marinette aparece con un plato envuelto y lo pone en una pequeña cesta.

-Pues espero que a tus amigos les guste lo que preparamos, acabo de ponerte unos panecillos de miel, como un postre extra.

-Gracias papá.- tomó una tostada con mermelada y bebió un vaso de leche antes de salir.- Los quiero nos vemos.- Marinette cruzó la calle y fue al parque donde estaban casi todos a excepción de Adrien. Alya al ver a Marinette sonríe dejando a un lado su celular.

-Vaya, y pensar que estaba a punto de llamarte.

-Tranquila, tengo un buen despertador.- Alya alza la ceja y mira hacia Tikki que se asomaba del bolso.

-Entonces gracias despertador.

-No hay problema.- contestó Tikki que se rió. En poco llegó Adrien corriendo y se apoyó en sus rodillas exhausto.

-Lo siento, es que… mamá y papá salieron hoy a la semana de la moda en Alemania y…- Marinette se acerca a su novio y pone su mano en su espalda.

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo algo de zumo en la cesta.

-Gra-Gracias…- agradeció el zumo que su novia le regalaba.

-Entonces tus padres se fueron, ¿se llevaron con ellos a Peek y Nooroo?

-Sí, estaban más que encantados y dijeron algo así de salidas nocturnas, no les entendí muy bien, pero debo estar en casa antes de las seis.

-¿Las seis?- preguntó Claude sin creérselo y Nino suspiró.

-Viejo, íbamos a ir al cine después de dar un paseo y jugar un poco. ¿Qué cosa de eres Chat Noir no entienden tus padres?

-Lo siento chicos.- dijo muy apenado Adrien pero Marinette sonríe.

-No importa, podremos acomodar el horario.

-Tiene razón, además podríamos acortar el paseo.- recomendó Juliet serena y Nino solo bajó los hombros.

-Si creen que es posible.

-Lo será.- dijo Marinette con una amplia sonrisa.- Además, ¿qué podría pasar este día?

-Es cierto.- dijo Claude que se echó los brazos tras la cabeza.- No es como si un villano apareciera de repente.

-Aunque extraño mucho esos días.- contestó Alya y todos le miraron.- ¿Qué? Dentro de poco tendré que cerrar el Ladyblog, no me pueden culpar por desear un poco más del famoso Cuarteto de Paris y algo del aprendiz del Guardián.- varios se ríen y Adrien suspira y mira su anillo un momento, sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo, miró a sus amigos y sonrió.

-Bien, mejor no perdamos tiempo, vamos de paseo y después al arcade.- todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar siendo que Adrien cargó con la cesta de Marinette. Lo que ninguno sabía era que ese día no sería como los otros, justo en un viejo sotano, un viejo, antiguo y enorme reloj de péndulo que no había funcionado en décadas de repente volvía a trabajar, el tic tac se volvió sonoro en aquel lugar y de repente la puerta de éste se abre tirando al suelo a seis jóvenes uno encima del otro.

-Maldición Alain tienes tu codo en mi riñón.- se quejó un pelirrojo y un chico de cabello color miel y rizado gruñó como respuesta.

-Me quitaría si Marissa no estuviese encima de mí.

-Y yo si Emma y Charlotte se quitaran primero.- respondió una chica piel morena y cabello largo trenzado. Pronto las primeras en levantarse fueron una chica de cabello rubio claro corto y ojos azules y una chica de cabello a media espalda oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Lo sentimos Marissa.- dijo la rubia notablemente preocupada, ésta vestía con una falda con tirantes rosa y una blusa de manga hasta los codos blanca, en su cabeza tenía una diadema rosa con un moño en cada lado y unas zapatillas grises con una flor rosa encima. La pelinegra bufó pero luego sonrió.

-Aunque el orden de llegada no fue de primera clase.- se burló la chica, si uno se fijaba bien su cabello tenía cierto brillo azulado, de ojos verdes, vestía unos jeans, blusa color verde claro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros por lo ancho del cuello, una boina negra y unas zapatillas deportivas. Ayudaron a la morena de ojos ambarinos y que vestía unos shorts de mezclilla claros, una blusa azul de manga larga con un chaleco largo de color café y tenis.

-Me duele la espalda.- se quejó la morena y pronto el chico de cabello semi rizado se levanta, sus ojos azul oscuro miran alrededor, el chico vestía unos jeans, una camisa y zapatos de vestir negros y una chaqueta azul.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esperen… ¿y Lys?

-A-Aquí…- dijo una vocecita tímida y al ver que el pelirrojo aplastaba a alguien no tuvo el más mínimo tacto en quitarlo, el pelirrojo de ojos color cian vio de mala gana al chico, se acomodó un poco su ropa, una camisa roja, su chaqueta de color ocre, sus jeans oscuros con calzado de piel café y sonrió.

-Vaya, con razón sentí algo blando al caer.- dijo haciendo a un lado su corto flequillo y el pelimiel quiso írsele encima pero la chica que había estado debajo le detiene.

-E-Está bien Alain, lo dice de broma.- su hermano solo afila la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. La chica tenía el mismo cabello que el chico, de color miel con algunos rizos, su cabello era corto por encima de los hombros y apenas recogido con una media coleta, tenía ojos azules como su hermano pero tenía puestas unas gafas muy delgadas que parecían más un accesorio que una necesidad, vestía una blusa de manga larga que debía ser negra pero tenía un estampado de flores fucsia y hojas verdes que cubrían casi toda la blusa, falda café con un cinturón beige y unas botas cafés.

-Lo importante es… ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica de gafas y de repente al escuchar a alguien toser todos voltean y ven al hombrecillo de camisa hawaiana.

-La pregunta sería… ¿cuándo?

-/¡¿Maestro?!/- todos estaban con la boca abierta hasta que la de cabello trenzado habla.

-¿No estaba de vacaciones por Hawaii?

Todos estaban cerca del Puente de las Artes, apenas iban a comenzar el picnic, las chicas acomodaban todo y los chicos hablaban o miraban de soslayo a los demás paseantes, Adrien se recostó en el pasto para descansar.

-Esto es tan relajante, un día libre sin sesiones de fotos o lecciones de chino, piano o esgrima.- Marinette se ríe un poco.

-Pensé que ya no tenías un horario tan ocupado.

-En realidad así es, ya no es tan laborioso pero sigo teniendo actividades extra, las sesiones ahora son ocasionales, las lecciones de chino son dos veces a la semana y ahora con italiano incluido, las lecciones de piano tres veces a la semana y el esgrima…

-Dos veces a la semana.- contestó Marinette y Adrien arquea una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eh, bu-bueno, una vez te vi en las prácticas y pu-pues te veías muy guapo, no digo que no estés guapo siempre, solo que con tu uniforme te ves guapo y…- Tikki es quien se asoma.

-Lo que pasa es que Marinette ha estado actualizando el horario de su cuarto.

-¡Tikki!- Marinette se puso roja como un tomate.- Eh, bueno, no es que esté actualizando, claro que no, por supuesto que es una locura yo…- Adrien no puede evitar reír.

-Bichito si querías saber de mí las veinticuatro horas sabes que puedes preguntarme directamente.

-¡N-No quiero saber de ti todo el tiempo! ¡Digo! No de esa forma, siempre quisiera estar contigo, digo… es decir, solo tenía curiosidad ya que… pues para poder salir, a nuestras citas y esas cosas, ¡Y tiré el anterior horario!- gritó desesperada intentando mantener el control.

-Y se está haciendo uno nuevo.- dijo Tikki y Marinette quiso cerrar su bolso.

-¡Tikki!- Adrien se volvió a reír y esta vez su rostro se acercó mucho al de Marinette.

-Si es así, yo también quiero tener tu horario bichito, pero sabes que con o sin él este gato estará contigo cuando le necesites.- Marinette sintió sus mejillas más rojas de lo habitual, esa sonrisa felina, esos ojos verdes llenos de confianza la tenían hipnotizada y fue entonces que Alya rompió el momento aclarando su garganta de forma ruidosa y al voltear ven a todos mirarlos fijamente. Claude es el primero en hablar.

-Entonces… ¿tienes un horario del Agreste?- ahora el sonrojo de Marinette era por la vergüenza.

-N-No…

-Marinette, ya no lo ocultes, todos lo escucharon.- dijo como pudo Alya aguantando la risa y Marinette quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-Ya dejen en paz a Marinette.- Juliet salió a defender a su amiga.- Mejor comamos que hay muchas cosas de dónde escoger.- la chica pasó los platos desechables y todos vieron lo que cada quien había traído, desde emparedados, bollos, comida chatarra, un poco de pasta, quesos y demás. Alya ya se estaba saboreando la comida.

-Me muero de hambre.- comenzó a servirse y Marinette asiente.

-Yo también, todo se ve delicioso.- tomó un emparedado.- Buen provecho…- de repente su celular suena y se detiene apenas iba a darle una mordida al emparedado.- ¿Pero quién será? Bueno… ¿Maestro Fu?- todos voltean a ver a Marinette que se había quedado callada hasta que abre bien grande los ojos.- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- y allí había acabado el picnic.

Cuando todos llegaron al edificio desde afuera se podía escuchar un leve escandalo siendo sofocado por la puerta del lugar, al tocar la puerta se hace un silencio instantáneo, todos se miran confundidos hasta que el maestro abre la puerta.

-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor.- al pasar ven la mesa puesta con diferentes bocadillos y tazas de té, pero lo que les llama la atención son los chicos que estaban sentados en los tatamis y que al verse todos se quedan sorprendidos.- Déjenme presentarlos, ellos son los portadores de los miraculous en el futuro.

-¡¿Perdón?!- Alya se abrió paso y miró a los chicos.- ¿Y cómo rayos sabe que son del futuro? ¿O es que tienen una máquina del tiempo?

-Oh, no. Pero tengo guardado un viejo reloj que permite esa clase de viajes. Es una antigüedad que data del siglo pasado que…- Marinette cierra los ojos y alza las manos para detener la charla del maestro.

-A ver, no entiendo nada, ¿nos está diciendo que ellos son del futuro? ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- de repente una vocecita que conoce muy bien se escucha en la sala.

-Porque es la verdad Marinette.- al voltear ve a Tikki en la mesa frente a una chica rubia y diadema rosa.

-Tikki pero ¿cómo puedes…?- iba a reclamarle que hubiese salido pero es interrumpida.

-¡Marinette!- al voltear ve su bolso y allí estaba Tikki, su Tikki, porque la otra Tikki estaba con la rubia y Marinette mira una y otra vez a ambas kwamis.- ¡¿Hay dos Tikkis?!- de inmediato se asoma Plagg y sonríe.

-¡Sí! Mi sueño hecho realidad, ahora tendré una Tikki que me dé queso y otra que me mime.

-¡Eso sí que no!- se quejó el otro Plagg que apareció.- Por muy buena que sea la fantasía tú tu Tikki y yo la mía.- pronto los otros kwamis aparecieron, entre ellos una Peek y un Nooroo del futuro.

-O sea, me veo y no lo creo.- dijo Breezy y la otra Breezy se ríe.

-Ni yo pero si quieres saber nuestro futuro nos va bien la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Cómo que la mayoría?

-No digas nada Breezy.- le instó el Sain del futuro y suspira.- Yo soy quien sufrirá los grandes dolores de cabeza con mi portador.

-Rayos, deberé ahorrar para aspirinas entonces.- dijo Sain y ambos zorros asienten. Todos los kwamis hablaban hasta que Claude es quien alza un poco la voz.

-¡Tiempo fuera!- los kwamis se detienen y el castaño suspira.- Bien, les creemos, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?- quien responde es la de cabello negro con una sonrisa un tanto felina.

-Bueno, nuestro maestro nos pidió buscar un objeto en especial, pero nos entretuvimos tanto viendo varias cosas que al final sin querer "alguien" rompió el reloj.- miró al pelirrojo que movió los hombros de forma desinteresada.

-No fue mi culpa, unas cajas se movieron y la torpe de Lys no vio que le iban a caer encima, golpee el reloj por accidente y…- la morena interrumpió callando al pelirrojo al notar la mirada del hermano de su amiga.

-Y fuimos absorbidos y sin querer terminamos aquí.

-Esto es complicado.- dijo Nino que se acomodó la gorra un momento hasta que Adrien habla.

-Pues si lo piensas del modo práctico lo es, pero si es del lado místico es algo sencillo.- el rubio se acercó y extendió su mano.- Mucho gusto, no sé si me conocen o no en el futuro, pero me llamo Adrien Agreste y soy Chat Noir en ésta época.- en ese momento todos vieron a la peliazul que tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero correspondió el saludo.

-Ho-Hola…yo soy la nueva Chat Noir y me llamo Em… Amy.- sonrió como pudo, una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca y Adrien no pudo evitar un deja vú. Entonces Marinette es quien sigue el ejemplo de su novio.

-Yo soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yo fui, digo, soy en éste tiempo Ladybug.

-Yo soy Charlotte, un placer.- contestó la rubia y algunos le fulminaron con la mirada, entre ellos la piel morena que susurró.

-La suerte que tienen algunos…- se aclara la garganta.- Me llamo Melissa, yo soy la portadora del pavorreal.- el pelirrojo sonríe de lado, había algo en él que les resultaba tremendamente familiar.

-Yo me llamo Cedric, el nuevo Vulpine, un placer a conocer a tan bellas damas.- Emma y Marissa le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Yo lo mato.- dijo Marissa enfadada.

-Ya somos dos.- Claude da un paso al frente.

-Yo soy Claude Le Blanc, portador actual del zorro.

-Yo me llamo Juliet Decrois, soy la portadora de la abeja, un placer conocerles.- quienes se vieron un tanto incómodos fueron los de pelo rizado.

-Hola, yo soy… Allan. Portador de la mariposa.- quien se veía nerviosa era la chica.

-Y yo soy…

-Lys.- respondió Juliet que hizo que todos se quedaran congelados.- Tu amigo dijo tu nombre hace un momento.

-Ah…sí.- todos excepto Lys voltearon queriendo golpear a Cedric que se dio cuenta de su error.

-Tienes un bonito nombre, me gusta.- Juliet tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y Lys se sonroja.

-Gra-Gracias… y yo soy la portadora de la abeja.

-Obvio, eres la última.- se burló Cedric y todos le volvieron a fulminar con la mirada, si las miradas matasen… Claude miró a ambas chicas, Juliet sonreía a Lys y la chica frente a él parecía versión de su novia sumamente tímida, y no supo por qué sintió deseos de golpear al pelirrojo que se había expresado mal de ella momentos antes. Era extraño.

-Bueno, pues yo soy Nino Lahiffe y veo que no hay ningún portador de la tortuga.

-No.- respondió Marissa.- Pero tú sí eres nuestro Guardián temporal y maestro.- asintieron todos y Charlotte es quien sigue.

-Y el maestro Fu le deja a cargo cuando se va de vacaciones.

-¡Oh!- el maestro se expresó con una amplia sonrisa.- Parece ser que al fin iré de vacaciones, me preguntó si aún está ese restaurante hawaiano, hace treinta años que no voy…

-Disculpe maestro.- Marinette levantó la mano como si estuviesen en la escuela.- No quisiera interrumpir o parecer grosera, pero ¿no sería malo si ellos están aquí? ¿No afectaría en algo el futuro?

-No tiene por qué, mientras ellos no den mucha información de su futuro todo puede fluir de forma normal.- Alya ahora es quien habla.

-¿Y cómo volverán a su tiempo? Por cierto, soy Alya, tal vez en su futuro me vean por las noticias.- los chicos intentaron no decir nada y el maestro casi parecía reír.

-Bueno.- el maestro acarició su pequeña barba.- El reloj resultó con un leve golpe, y necesita recargarse, por lo que estimo que a las cinco ya debe estar el reloj reparado y con energía suficiente para devolverles a su época.

-Al menos no es mucho tiempo.- dijo Emma que miró de reojo a Adrien y a Marinette sonrojándose.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Charlotte y Marinette sonrió.

-Pueden estar con nosotros, hoy mismo teníamos pensado hacer un picnic en el parque y divertirnos, si ustedes quieren están invitados.

-Es una buena idea.- le apoyó Adrien.- Y no se preocupen, no les preguntaremos cosas del futuro. Al menos no demasiadas.- los jóvenes se miran un momento hasta que Charlotte sonríe y se levanta.

-Pues a mí me encantaría ver cómo era Paris antes.

-Bien, nos apuntamos.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa felina que curiosamente se le hizo familiar a Marinette.

-Pues vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.- Alya estaba más que emocionada, yo sí tengo preguntas que hacer, pero elegiré cuales no puedo hacer y cuales no nos borrara el futuro.- tanto Emma como Marissa rieron nerviosas pero se controlaron, todos se fueron de allí y el maestro sonrió complacido, Nino fue el último que se quedó en la sala.

-Maestro, ¿está bien?

-Sí, solamente pienso, que hice muy bien en ponerte como mi aprendiz, esos jóvenes son dignos portadores que tú debiste haber elegido.

-Ah, yo pues… supongo que en el futuro no estaré tan mal con el entrenamiento.- el maestro sonríe.

-No, tienes el potencial para ser mejor, incluso mejor que yo. Pero vete, reúnete con tus amigos y cuidado de lo que hablan.

-Entendido maestro.- Nino hace una reverencia con la cabeza y se marcha, cuando lo hace el maestro sonríe y de un cajón saca una herramienta para empezar a checar el viejo reloj.

Los jóvenes veían interesados qué cambios se pudieron haber hecho en esos años, uno que notaron primeramente fue el de una cafetería que ellos conocían pero que en ese tiempo era apenas una zapatería. También algunos buzones que ya no estaban, los árboles del parque que eran más extensos en su época, y cosas minúsculas alrededor. Quien parecía más emocionada era Charlotte que no paraba de revolotear por ahí.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y esta pared en nuestro tiempo tendrá una pintura enorme que abarcará toda la pared del muro.

-¿Ah sí?- Marinette se acercó intentando visualizar lo que habría allí.- ¿Y de qué sería la pintura?

-De mi madre.- respondió el pelirrojo con el pecho lleno de orgullo.- Mi padre es un artista reconocido en casi toda Europa y como regalo pintará a mi madre en aquella fea pared. Hizo un favor a los peatones.- Claude se acerca a Alain susurrando algo.

-¿Siempre es así de pesado?

-No tienes ni idea.- dijo de mala gana y entonces Lys habla.

-Cedric, shhh.- la chica intentó callarle para que no dijese nada más pero él frunce el ceño.

-Por favor, conmigo no hay problema, no seas aguafiestas.

-Pero es que…- el pelirrojo la ignoró y la chica bajó la cabeza un tanto triste, Alain apretó las manos en fuertes puños mientras Claude sintió algo en el pecho que quería salir en un arranque de ira. Marinette miró al pelirrojo, había algo en él que le recordaba a alguien pero esa actitud tan arrogante chocaba demasiado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Adrien.- No es correcto tratar así a una chica.- Emma suspira y se apoya en su hombro, ambos estaban de la misma altura.

-Lo que pasa es que ella le gusta él pero él siempre sabe cómo echar a perder el momento.

-¿Le gusta?- preguntó incrédula Marinette y Emma asiente.

-Nuestros padres se conocen desde la escuela, pero los padres de Cedric y Lys eran mejores amigos, así que se conocen más. No me sé la historia completa.

-Me recuerda a alguien…- murmuró Alya y entonces Marissa ríe a lo bajo.

-No le hagan caso, la verdad es que él también le gusta ella, pero es un tonto que no lo sabe aún.

-¿En serio?- Alya parecía curiosa y Nino suspira.

-Chicas, por favor sigamos el paseo.

-¿Y si vamos al arcade?- preguntó Marinette emocionada.- Quisiera ver que tanto ha mejorado Adrien.

-Tanto para poder vencerte, bichito.

-¿Bichito?- Charlotte parecía enternecida.- Aww, tan lindo, ¿no lo crees Emm…?- la chica le tapa la boca a su amiga.

-Sí, Charlotte, muy lindo.-dijo entre dientes mirando a su amiga con expresión tiesa.

-¡Bien! Hora de divertirse un poco.- Claude estaba emocionado y tomó a Juliet de la mano.- ¿Me acompañarías en algunas partidas?

-Oh, pero ¿con quién hablas? Recuerda que te dije que mi hermano es programador de juegos, soy una probadora profesional.- le guiñó el ojo y Claude sonrió ampliamente causando un sonrojo en su novia.- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, sólo tienes cada día mi corazón.- Juliet se sonroja aún más y Alain sonríe al igual que su hermana. Apenas llegando al arcade todos cobraron sus fichas y se separaron. Marinette, Adrien, Charlotte y Emma estaban con los juego de peleas, Alya, Nino y Marissa con los juegos de carreras, Claude, Juliet y los hermanos estaban con un juego de pistolas y Cedric se aventuró solo a un juego de baile. Adrien y Marinette jugaban hasta que Marinette resulta ganadora.

-¡Gane!- Adrien suspira derrotado.

-Bien, aún me falta un poco para vencerte.

-¿Un poco?

-Oye, casi te venzo.

-El casi no existe aquí.

-Me toca.- dijo Emma que se puso en el lugar de Adrien, el chico retrocedió y sonrió a Marinette.- Prometo no ser ruda contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.- apenas comenzó la pelea ambas estaban muy parejas dejando a Adrien con la boca abierta, Charlotte en cambio ríe a lo bajo.

-Su fuerte son estos juegos, ella nunca pierde.

-Pues Marinette tampoco, ¿dónde aprendió a ser tan buena?

-Según tengo entendido juega con sus padres, aunque dice que le gana a su padre.

-Ah, ya veo. Que suerte.- ambas iban pareja cuando Emma da un último golpe y gana para sorpresa de Adrien y Marinette.

-¡Gane!

-Wow, eres muy buena.- le dijo Marinette.- No me esperaba ese combo de garras felinas con el giro triple.

-Papá me lo enseñó, jugamos los fines de semana pero aun así no le gano a mamá.

-¿Juegas con tu mamá también?

-Por supuesto, ella es quien me entrena en video juegos.

-Genial, me gustaría conocerla, ah, pero no creo que se pueda.- Emma movió los hombros y sonrió.

-Los milagros existen. ¿Otra ronda?

-Hecho.- en eso Charlotte se queja.

-¡Hey! ¡Sigo yo!- en ese momento Nino, Alya y Marissa jugaban en tres motos cada quien, Alya iba muy rezagada en el juego mientras que Nino y Marissa iban por el primer lugar.

-No me vas a ganar chica.

-Eso lo veremos tortuga.- Alya suspiró resignada y se separó del juego.

-Yo me rindo.- se acercó a ambos chicos y entonces vio como Nino ganaba la partida.- Bien Nino.

-¿Quién es la tortuga?

-Tú.- le respondió Marissa con una sonrisa.- Eres y serás una tortuga, maestro.- Nino se acomoda la gorra con una sonrisa y Marissa ríe, Alya se acerca a la chica de inmediato lista para hacer sus preguntas.

-Y dinos, ¿cómo es el futuro? Quiero decir, algo interesante ha de haber, ¿no?

-No puedo decir mucho, pero puedo decir que Paris está a salvo gracias a los héroes de Paris, ma…- cierra la boca y sonríe.- ¿Otra partida?

-¿Probemos otra cosa no?- sugirió Nino y fueron a ver aunque Alya miró curiosa a la chica.

-¿Ma?- cerca de ellos Cedric comenzó a llamar la atención, el pelirrojo bailaba en la maquina como todo un profesional, la gente comenzó a rodearle y a ovacionarle cosa que a él le gustaba.

-Y allí va otra vez llamando la atención.- Marissa suspiró resignada, en poco el pequeño grupo de Marinette se une y miran también el tumulto de gente que se ha puesto alrededor.

-Es muy bueno.- Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta y varias chicas del lugar estaban fascinadas con él. Adrien asintió a las palabras de su novia.

-Tienes razón, es muy rápido.- pero Emma suelta un bufido cuando varias chicas le ovacionan.

-Llama mucho la atención.- se cruzó de brazos y Adrien mira a la chica, de perfil le pareció sumamente familiar, su nariz, su blanca piel, su cabello sería posible que… no, aquello no era posible, ¿verdad? Charlotte baja los hombros y mira a su amiga.

-Pero lo hace para llamar TÚ atención.

-Pues a mí no me interesa darle MI atención.- Adrien y Marinette les miran curiosos.

-¿Él te gusta?- preguntó Marinette y Emma le mira con grandes ojos.

-¡No! Qué horror. Cedric no es mi tipo, sólo trabajamos en el mismo medio.

-¿Mismo medio?- Marinette no entendió y Marissa responde.

-Ambos trabajan como modelos.- Alya parece interesarse en la plática.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero Cedric… agh.- Emma hace una mueca.- Él tiene la loca idea de que su novia debe ser una chica hermosa, inteligente y perfecta, y ni loca me quiero acercar a él. Vive de sueños.- Marissa suspira.

-Y es un ciego y un tonto.- apoyó Charlotte haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Oh, esto debí grabarlo.- rió Marissa y mira a Alya.- Charlotte no es de las que dicen cosas así de otros, no le va, es demasiado tierna.

-Me recuerda a alguien.- Alya miró a Marinette y Marissa pareció darse cuenta y se puso en medio de su visión.

-¿Qué más querías preguntarme del futuro?

-Oh, claro.- Adrien seguía mirando a Emma y baja los hombros.

-¿Así que eres modelo? Yo también lo soy, aunque espero a futuro hacer otra cosa.

-¿No te gusta ser modelo?

-No, bueno, a veces es divertido pero no lo elegiría como un trabajo de tiempo completo.

-A mí me gusta, aunque mis padres dicen que debo ver más cosas para mi futuro.

-Y eso es cierto, ¿en qué trabajan tus padres, Amy? ¿Son del medio?- en ese momento Emma se paralizó y sonrió nerviosa desviando la vista, esa sonrisa tiesa la había visto en alguna parte.

-Bu-Bueno…algo así, no creo que les conocerás, digo, obvio que tal vez los conozcas pero bueno, yo…- movió las manos de forma exagerada y entonces se escuchan exclamaciones de la máquina de baile y Cedric solo se hace a un lado su corto flequillo.

-Gracias, si quieren una cita acepto sus teléfonos o sus e-mail.- se acerca al grupo y Emma y Marissa le miran serias.

-¿Sabes que cuando volvamos esas chicas serán mayores?- le dijo Marissa y Cedric solo sonríe.

-Hay que disfrutar el momento. No es mi culpa si llamo la atención.

-Eso lo haces a propósito.- dijo Emma y Cedric se acerca a ella.

-¿La gatita está celosa?

-Ugh, ¡ni loca!- por alguna razón Adrien dio un paso al frente de Emma y ella notó de inmediato la mirada seria del rubio, pero de repente algo capta la atención de algunos, Marinette sonríe de ver que hay un grupo de chicos y chicas rodear un juego y mira a los demás.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa.- al abrirse paso al juego ven al frente a Claude y Juliet que veían a los jugadores en aquel juego de armas, Adrien toca el hombro de Claude que voltea a verles y les sonríe a todos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanta gente?

-Bueno, probábamos un juego nuevo, es en verdad difícil, perdimos y esos dos de inmediato tomaron el control, son en realidad muy bueno.- Claude señaló a Alain y Lys, ambos chicos estaban muy concentrados y con un tiro único eliminando zombies y monstruos del juego. En ese momento llegaron con el jefe final del escenario y para sorpresa de todos Alain cede su arma a su hermana que la toma con su mano libre.

-¿Vas en serio? ¿Ella puede con dos?- preguntó Nino y de inmediato vieron que la chica se las podía arreglar muy bien con ambas armas, Emma sonrió orgullosa.

-Lys es toda una experta en estos juegos, tiene una excelente puntería.

-Por algo es nuestra abeja reina.- apoyó Charlotte y Marinette era la más impresionada.

-En verdad es buena, y ¿ellos son hermanos?- Emma asiente.

-Mellizos, pero Ala… Allan, no solo es el mayor por varios minutos, sino que se ve mayor que ella por la altura, como ven él es más alto que su hermana.- Marissa asiente a lo dicho por su amiga y prosigue.

-Y es muy protector, por eso le dieron el miraculous de la mariposa, él es nuestra defensa y apoyo.

-Vaya…- quien veía a la chica atento era Cedric que estaba con los brazos cruzados y con expresión seria cuando escucha a unos chicos hablar.

-Esa chica es genial.

-Y es bonita.

-¿Crees que si le invitamos algo saldría con nosotros?- en ese momento el pelirrojo apretó los puños y dio unos pasos al frente.

-¡LYS!- ella volteó distrayéndose a ver al pelirrojo y pierde el juego. Ella al darse cuenta deja las pistolas de juguete y mira a su hermano apenada.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, ya jugaremos luego.- el chico sonrió a su hermana y miró de mala gana al pelirrojo, pero quien se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrido fue Alya que sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, tenemos una escena de celos.- Nino le miró pero no dijo nada.

Al salir de alguna forma Marissa o Melissa ya quería escapar de Alya, habían vuelto a preparar el picnic y la morena se acercó a Emma o Amy.

-Ayúdame, por favor, necesito un descanso.- Emma se ríe y comienzan a susurrar siendo vistas por Marinette.

-Vamos Mari, es tu madre, puedes con ello.

-Pero mi madre no me hace un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre cada detalle de Paris, y papá en este tiempo se queda callado, no recibo apoyo.

-Calma, Mari, en poco vamos a comer y tu madre tendrá la boca tan llena que apenas podrá hablarte.- la morena suspira cansada pero algo se había escuchado en aquella conversación y eso había sido un diminutivo que Marinette conocía muy bien. Se habían ido a la zona más alejada y oculta del parque, allí al menos los kwamis podían salir y hablar entre ellos pero aun alertas por si alguien se acercaba, Alain estaba leyendo un pequeño libro y notó la presencia de Claude que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Lees? Estás en un día de campo ¿sabes?- Alain sonríe lejos de ofenderse.

-Me gusta leer, es un rasgo que comparto con mi madre, además no me necesitan por el momento.- dijo al señalar cómo las chicas acomodaban todo y Claude le miró atento, había algo que le llamaba su atención.

-Y… ¿cómo es el futuro? Bueno, su futuro.

-Paris es una de las ciudades metrópolis más importantes, tenemos un buen alcalde que a veces nos da problemas pero sabemos ya controlarlo.

-Dime que no tiene apellido Bourgeois.- Alain ríe a lo bajo y niega con la cabeza.

-No, para nada.- Claude suspira aliviado ya que si Chloe fuese alcaldesa se mudaba de la ciudad, vio al chico a los ojos, se veía honesto y sereno, cosa que sabía que podía cambiar por su hermana tal y como había visto.

-Escuché que Lys es tu hermana melliza o no sé cómo se le dice, ¿tienen un buen futuro?- Alain le mira confundido.- Digo, algunos de nosotros han tenido problemas, ya sean personales o familiares, ¿les va bien?- Alain sonríe y asiente mirando un momento a sus amigos y después a Claude.

-A todos nos va bien, todos tenemos familias y padres que nos quieren, en nuestro caso nuestros padres son muy felices juntos y eso nos lo demuestran cada día.

-Hasta el pelirrojo.- Alain frunce el ceño y gruñe a lo bajo.

-Sí, hasta él.- dice de mala gana y nota que Claude le mira deseando preguntar algo, no le fue difícil adivinar la pregunta.- Somos compañeros de equipo, pero al menos yo estoy lejos de llamarlo mi amigo, de niños jugábamos mucho pero al crecer se transformó en… eso.- lo señaló, Cedric estaba hablando con las chicas intentando coquetear y éstas al final lo obligaron a ayudarles a acomodar todo.

-¿Y él será mi sucesor?

-Es buen compañero, al menos como héroe.- Claude suspiró y se recostó un poco en el pasto.

-Las relaciones son difíciles, pero te recomiendo que te lleves mejor con tu compañero, o mejor aún, amigo.- Alain le miró.- Estarás en una pelea y necesitas confiar ciegamente en alguien, de inmediato piensas en alguien o en todos, en nuestro caso pensamos en todos, no tenemos alguien en específico de si me cae mejor o esas cosas. He tenido diferencias con el gato pero al final sé que puede cuidarme la espalda cuando sea, donde sea. Y yo igual.- sonríe a Alain y le da una palmada en la espalda.- Sea lo que sea deberían hacer las paces o hablar, sería bueno.- pero Alain baja la mirada y luego mira donde estaba su hermana que miraba unas pequeñas florecillas.- ¿Aun si lastima a alguien que quieres?- Claude entendió de inmediato, el chico tenía mal genio cuando se trataba de su hermana.

-Bueno, entonces deben buscar una forma. Y yo no tengo hermanos pero tengo a alguien que me importa mucho, creo que entiendo el sentimiento de querer partirle la cara a quien le mire o hable mal.- Alain ríe esta vez más libremente, fue una sonora carcajada.

-Eso sin dudarlo.- Claude le mira confundido y Alain se calla y desvía la mirada de vuelta al libro.

-Oye…

-No sé nada.

-Hey…

-No sé nada.- repitió con voz firme y sin decir nada más. Mientras Lys tocó los delicados pétalos de las flores, la chica sonríe pero se asusta al sentir a alguien tras suya, al voltear ve que se trata de Marinette.

-¿Estás bien?- la chica asiente y Marinette se sienta a lado de ella.- Pensé que estarías triste por lo que pasó en el arcade, ¿todos ustedes se llevan bien?

-Oh, ammm, sí, somos un buen equipo, aunque es obvio que a veces hay diferencias.

-¿Diferencias?- ella baja los hombros.

-A veces es mi culpa, la mayoría de las veces mi hermano se pelea con Cedric.

-¿Pero por qué no dices nada al chico? Escuché a tus amigas que te gusta pero… ¿no crees que un chico que es así no vale la pena?- Lys sonríe y mira al cielo.

-No era así siempre. De niños era muy amable y aunque tenía su mal carácter siempre defendía a sus amigos, mayormente a mí. Después fue a un colegio privado y ya casi no nos veíamos hasta anular toda comunicación, al entrar a la escuela lo volvimos a ver pero ya había cambiado mucho. Pero aún con ese carácter sigue siendo bueno.- dijo mirando a Marinette y ella tocó su corto cabello.- Y esta es la prueba.

-¿Tu cabello?

-Sí, hace un año tenía el cabello muy largo, me gustaba y estaba orgullosa de él, pero una chica que gusta molestar mucho a toda la clase hizo algo en la clase de química que se pegó por completo en mi cabello. Todos se rieron, incluido él, mi madre intentó quitarme eso pero mi cabello terminó hecho un desastre y tuve que cortármelo.

-Eso es horrible, ¿cómo puedes entonces decir que es bueno? Si es así ¿por qué él es el portador del zorro?

-Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, bueno, ninguno era portador en ese entonces. Pasé días sin querer ir a la escuela, pero no podía esconderme siempre, cuando fui esa chica me comenzó a molestar y se burló de forma muy cruel. Mi hermano también estaba furioso, y yo recuerdo estar a punto de llorar, por un momento vi a Cedric, estaba muy herida y entonces, ¡Plaf! Dejó caer un café que tenía en mano en el carísimo bolso de ella, fue sorprendente, ella gritó y le exigió pagar el bolso, y él le dijo: "Cuando su cabello vuelva a crecer y estar como antes te compraré tu tonto bolso", fue sorprendente, desde entonces le admiro y le miro atenta, hace cosas buenas pero intenta disimularlas, creo que es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Ya veo, ¿y le quieres?- la chica asintió.

-Por eso me he dejado el cabello corto, como recuerdo de lo que hizo por mí.- Marinette sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro.

-No soy una experta, pero te deseo suerte y si ha de pasar pasará, sino hay muchos chicos que de seguro estarían más que dispuestos a estar con una chica como tú.- Lys sonríe y sin saber que el pelirrojo miraba la escena entre ambas cuando una voz le regresa a la realidad.

-¿Quieres hacerle un agujero en la espalda?- al voltear ve a Alya y ella sonríe.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mirabas a tu amiga, ¿te gusta?

-¡Pfff! Claro que no.

-Oh, es una lástima, pero está bien, es mejor.- Cedric le miró de reojo y vio que le daba la espalda.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Oh.- se voltea a verle con una amplia sonrisa.- Pues porque si no la quieres ella tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien que sí la quiera. Es una lástima, se ve que te tiene estima.

-¿Estima? Ella no siente solo estima por alguien y menos por mí.

-Mmm…- ella intentó no sonreír y el pelirrojo lanzó un bufido.

-Está loca por mí, pero lástima, mi tipo de chica dista mucho de lo que es ella.

-¿Tu tipo de chica?

-Claro, mi novia perfecta será una chica rica, con clase, inteligente, hermosa y muy, muy codiciada para envidia de otros. Ella no entra en ninguna de esas categorías.

-Ya veo, no es rica y no te interesa.

-Le va bien en la vida.- dijo de forma desinteresada.

-No es inteligente.

-Es el cerebrito del grupo como su hermano. A veces desespera.- Alya asintió intentando no reír y se cruza de brazos.

-No es codiciada.

-Un cero a la izquierda, solo uno que otro ciego pero está en el mismo círculo de perdedores.

-No tiene clase.

-Al menos es educada.

-Y como dices no es bonita, es horrenda.- Cedric por primera vez le mira con grandes ojos como si le hubiesen abofeteado.

-No dije eso.

-Pero sí lo dijiste.

-C-Claro que no, no dije que fuera horrenda.

-Sí lo dijiste, dijiste que no era hermosa.

-Sí lo dije pero...

-Entonces es horrenda.

-Claro que no.

-Tan fea como una verruga.

-Oye…- el pelirrojo apretó los puños.

-Tan fea como un sapo.- no recibió respuesta del chico pero podía sentirlo hervir del coraje.- Y tan fea y horrenda como…

-¡Cállate! ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Ella es preciosa!- llamó la atención de más de uno, por primera vez el chico estaba tan rojo como su cabello y Alya no pudo evitar encontrar el parecido con alguien al verlo así, y entonces el chico mira a los que voltearon.- ¡Si quieren tomen una foto!- los demás siguieron a lo suyo y Alya le miró con grandes ojos antes de sonreír y palmear su espalda.

-Bien, entiendo, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque debo dejar de apostar sobre comer gorras…- dijo con algo de pesar al saber que en un futuro volvería a comer una gorra, cosa que Cedric no sabía y que le miró confundido.

-¡Ya está listo, el picnic perfecto!- exclamó Charlotte sumamente orgullosa y Juliet asiente.

-Eso es verdad, se ve muy bien, y dime Charlotte, ¿el futuro estará bien? Porque solo los miraculous son activados cuando hay un enemigo y…

-Tranquila, son nuestras peleas y nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Sí, habrá un villano, pero somos fuertes, todos juntos somos muy fuertes.- Juliet sonríe y ambas quedan en aquel espacio de confidencia.

-Se ve que todos son buenos chicos.

-Lo son, la mayoría se conoce desde niños, yo llegué de Alemania hace dos años y me sentía perdida pero ellos me abrieron los brazos, es curioso, somos como una gran familia.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?

-Mi padre viaja mucho, pero a mamá y a mí siempre nos llama, tengo tres hermanos mayores, soy la menor y también tengo un perro llamado Schubert. Todos ellos tienen hermanos menores.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Marissa tiene dos hermanos, un niño y una niña, Emma dos hermanos varones, Alain y Lys hermano y hermana y Cedric una hermanita, yo soy la única con hermanos mayores, y entiendo el sentimiento de hermano menor.

-Yo también tengo un hermano mayor. Te entiendo.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.- Entonces, no debo preocuparme, ya que tú, Emma, Marissa, Cedric, Alain y Lys cuidarán de nuestro futuro.- Charlotte sonríe y asiente.

-Lo prometo.

-Mmm, es curioso, pensé que Emma se llamaba Amy; Marissa, Melissa y Alain, Alan. ¿Estoy mal?- Charlotte le mira con grandes ojos y comienza a temblar.

-Y-Yo… Y-Yo…- Juliet le dedica una dulce sonrisa y toma sus hombros con cuidado como si no desease asustarla y después la abraza.

-Guardaré el secreto, y estaré feliz de estar en ese futuro.- dijo antes de separarse y ambas chicas sonreír.- ¡A comer!- todos se sentaron a comer, la convivencia era amena y divertida, Adrien no dejaba de ver de vez en cuando a Emma, en verdad tenía esa duda enterrada dentro de sí, pero no podía sacarla, Marinette hablaba con Emma y reían, de repente mira a Emma sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y escribir o dibujar algo, Adrien estira el cuello y ve lo que parece ser un accesorio, un collar doble con varias estrellas, era muy bueno.

-Vaya.- Emma salta y casi esconde la libreta.- Es muy bonito, ¿tú haces esta clase de cosas?

-Ah, sí. Es un pasatiempo que tengo, me gusta crear algunos accesorios y joyería.

-Es muy bueno, ¿haces mucho esto?

-Bueno, algo así, me gusta hacerlo, pero no creo ser tan buena.

-¿Bromeas? Es muy bonito, y muy detallado. Deberías dedicarte a eso.- en ese momento Tikki se mete en la conversación.

-Yo se lo he dicho todo el tiempo. Es muy buena creando cosas.- Emma tuerce la boca y entonces sonríe, una amplia sonrisa felina.

-Pero soy mejor destruyendo, esta gatita es purrfecta en eso.- no supo por qué pero Adrien sintió algo hincharse en su pecho y sonrió ampliamente. A lo que Marinette sonrió y se tapó los ojos.

-Oh no, aquí vamos.- Adrien se acomoda mejor y mira a Emma.

-Nada mal, pero purrferería saber más de ti.

-¿Gato curioso?

-Purr supuesto.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Y la satisfacción lo revivió.

-¿Te desgarra no saber?

-Miau, golpe bajo.

-/¡NO MÁS!/- gritaron todos a excepción de Marinette y Charlotte, Claude se revolvió el cabello.

-Solo pido un día sin chistes de gatos piedad.- ambos felinos se miran y después miran a los demás.

-/Deben decir purr favor/- dicen al mismo tiempo y algunos suspiran resignados, en el caso de Claude grita. Todos después no pudieron evitar reírse y Marinette no paraba de reír hasta que nota algo, Adrien y Emma estaban riendo y sintió cierta familiaridad allí, no una que le diese celos, sino algo agradable en su pecho. Todos se divirtieron, era increíble esa comunión entre los portadores y los kwamis veían como influían entre sí. La tarde cayó, era hora de partir, todos estaban en aquel viejo sótano, Marinette abrazó a Charlotte y a Emma.

-Cuídense, fue todo un placer haberles conocido, y me siento feliz de saber que ustedes protegerán nuestra ciudad, Tikki y Plagg no pudieron estar en mejores manos.- Charlotte parecía conmovida hasta casi llorar y Emma sonríe de forma cálida.

-Y nosotros estamos felices de haberles conocido también en éste tiempo.- dijo Emma y miró a Adrien.- Y gracias por el nuevo repertorio de chistes.

-Cuando quieras, igual fue un placer.

-¡Awww!- Charlotte los abraza como puede.- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- los demás también estaban despidiéndose. Claude sonríe y mira a ambos hermanos y al pelirrojo.

-No sé cómo será Paris pero estoy seguro que con ustedes al frente será genial. Y por favor, y espero que les vaya bien.

-Gracias.- contestó Alain con una sonrisa y Lys asiente.

-Cuídense mucho.- dijo Juliet que curiosamente acomodó un mechón de cabello suelto del joven, un gesto demasiado maternal, éste no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un tanto sonrojado y luego Juliet le sonríe a Cedric.

-Tú también cuídate, el astuto zorro debe proteger a sus amigos.- el chico le miró y luego miró a los hermanos, la mirada de Alain era seria pero no tenía esa agresividad de siempre y bajó los hombros.

-Claro, siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas.- Juliet le sonríe y el chico se mueve un poco incómodo. Mientras Marissa intentaba quitarse de encima a Alya.

-Ya no puedo decir nada más del futuro. Son cosas nada importantes.

-Por favor, una más.

-No.- se cruzó de brazos la chica y Nino se ríe.

-Vamos Alya, es obvio que le has estado inundando de preguntas hace ya un buen trato, déjala en irse en paz.

-Pero es que…- Marissa suspira y toma a Alya de los hombros.

-Si quieres saber, te lo diré, Paris es genial, somos los héroes que ponen a raya al villano y que no tardaremos en patearle el trasero y todos conocen el nombre de la reportera Alya Lahiffe.- suelta a Alya y mira a Nino.- Cuídala.

-Lo haré.- respondió el moreno y el maestro abrió la puertecilla del reloj de péndulo y todos los portadores del futuro se acercaron.

-Es hora, y me alegra saber que los conoceré y que esta experiencia fue de beneficio para cada uno de ustedes. Adelante jóvenes.- todos voltearon y se despidieron por última vez antes de que una luz los cegara por un segundo y ver que ya no estaban los jóvenes. Marinette sonríe y Adrien mira su reloj.

-Ya debo irme, pero este día fue más de lo que esperaba.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Marinette.- Y saber que esos chicos serán nuestros sucesores me hace estar tranquila con nuestro futuro.- el maestro sonríe a todos y se acerca.

-Cada quien construye su futuro pero es su legado el que prevalece, su futuro está en sus manos, después de los miraculous solo deben seguir adelante.- Marinette sonríe y asiente, Tikki vuela cerca de ella.

-Prometo que cuando eso pase seguiré adelante, no solo por mí, sino también por Tikki que me ha enseñado mucho.

-Oh, Marinette.- Tikki abraza la mejilla de su portadora.- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- ella ríe y Plagg vuela cerca.

-¿Y yo no tengo abrazo de mi reina?

-Confórmate con tu apestoso queso.- contestó Adrien celoso y Marinette se ríe.

-Claro Plagg, para ti también hay abrazos y quesos.

-¡SIII!

-¡Marinette! ¡No lo consientas!

-Oh, vamos Adrien.

-Sólo debes consentirme a mí.

-Eres un gato celoso.

-Contigo siempre my lady.- Claude suspira y luego mira a Juliet.

-Fue un día extraño.

-Pero divertido. ¿Estás feliz?

-Sí, el chico del zorro puede ser algo difícil pero estoy seguro que hace un buen trabajo.- Sain suspira y se toma la cabeza.

-Y yo estoy seguro que cambiaré papas por aspirinas.

-Oh, Sain, no digas eso.- Juliet lo toma entre sus manos y le da un beso en su cabecita haciendo que la cola de este se esponjara, Claude sonríe y besa a Juliet en la cabeza también.

-Yo también espero un beso.

-A-Ah… p-pues…- la pobre estaba sonrojada y Breezy vuela con Sain dejándoles un poco de espacio.

-Tu futuro portador será un torpe sin remedio.

-No te preocupes, haré lo que sea para que éste también quede con tu portadora.- Breezy sonríe y asiente.

-Más te vale, porque si no deberemos esperar otra generación y me gusta estar contigo.

-Lo haré.- asiente mirando a la abeja a los ojos. Quien no cabía de la emoción era Alya.

-¡La escuchaste! ¡Voy a ser una reportera! ¡Decidido! No descansaré para ser la mejor.- Nino se ríe a lo bajo y asiente poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su novia.

-Sí, la escuche, y estoy feliz por ambos. Y sin ofender pero quiero salir de aquí, me voy a hacer claustrofóbico.- Alya sonríe y asiente.

-Por supuesto, señor Lahiffe.- Nino solo se ríe y todos salen del sótano, sbiendo que dentro de dos semanas tendrían que dar un gran paso para seguir abriéndose a su futuro, un futuro que no soltarían por nada del mundo.

Los seis jóvenes caen pero esta vez los varones debajo de las mujeres y al alzar la vista ven a un varón moreno, de cabello un poco largo levantado y una pequeña barba en la barbilla, el varón no usaba gafas como en su juventud y vestía con una sudadera ceñida a él de color azul y unos jeans con zapatos cafés.

-Los mandé por un pergamino antiguo y terminaron dentro de un reloj, ¿algo que decir?

-Ehh… ¿sorpresa?- contestó Emma, él suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Mañana en la noche, entrenamiento de banderas.- todos se quejan y se levantan comenzando a salir del sótano.- Y sin rechistar. Mari…- llama a la chica y le sonríe.- Nos vamos juntos a casa, tu madre compró la cena.

-Dime que no es de ese restaurante hindú.

-Claro que no, es del italiano.

-¡Genial! Marco y Arianna estarán felices, pero quiero extra queso.

-Tómalo apenas llegue tu mamá, yo te cubro.

-Genial. Wayzz...- la chica llamó al pequeño kwami que había estado todo el tiempo tras de su portador.- ¿Me harás compañía hoy?

-No creo, debo revisar algunas cosas y…- Marissa sonríe y toma al kwami entre sus manos.

-Bien, pero te recuerdo que tienes una promesa conmigo.

-Ah…cla-claro.- Marissa se marcha con su padre y Peek mira a Wayzz con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada cómplice.

-¿Vas a llevar smoking para la fiesta?- el pequeño suspira.

-No me lo recuerdes. Tuve que hacer esa promesa bajo presión y por tu culpa. Y no me mires así, ella es una humana, tu portadora.

-Una que está loquita de tu forma humana, aprovecha.

-En todos mis años como kwami de guardián por qué…- se quejó Wayzz y Peek se ríe.

-Vamos, es divertido ver los amores jóvenes.

-No cuando es imposible. Y olvidemos eso.

-Y ella lo sabrá también, pero por ahora es divertido verte sufrir.- Wayzz suspiró y palmeó su frente.

-Quisiera que el maestro estuviese aquí.

-Igual se reiría.

-Peek…

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus hogares. Los primeros en irse fueron los hermanos, llegaron a su casa y Alain aspiró algo del aroma atrapado de ese pequeño jardín de enfrente lleno de flores antes entrar donde el sonido de una música suave les dio la bienvenida, al pasar por la sala un niño de cabello castaño estaba dormido en el sofá, cuando Lys pasa su mano por los cabellos de su hermano menor de ocho años para acomodar un mechón este apenas abre sus ojos mostrando un gris profundo y bosteza.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte Renne.

-No importa…- contestó el pequeño que volvió a bostezar.

-Oh, vaya.- al voltear ven a su madre, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa rosa sin manga, su largo cabello rizado estaba recogido con un moño alto que dejaba algunos pequeños rizos sueltos.- Me alegro que llegaran, la cena estará en unos minutos, ¿cómo les fue?

-Lo normal.- contestó Alain que se acercó para darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla y ella en su caso acomodó un mechón tras su oreja, Alain nota que acostado sobre la alfombra de la sala a un enorme perro que parecía una cruza entre Rottweiller y Pastor Alemán dormido, sus ronquidos eran fuertes y a lado suyo un perrito blanco melenudo cuya raza aún no estaban seguros.- Mejor dejarlos dormir.- su madre asintió y miró a sus hijos.

-Hoy les hice algo especial, pastel de carne con pasta en crema y algo de fondue, hay salchichas.- el pequeño castaño sonríe y casi se sube al sofá.

-¡Qué rico! ¡Gracias mamá!

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Lys.- ¿Y papá?

-Trabajando, ¿podría alguno avisarle que baje en unos cinco minutos?

-Yo iré.- se ofreció Lys y entonces Juliet siente como alguien la jala de las ropas, al mirar abajo todos ven a una pequeña de cuatro años de largos rizos tan castaños como el chocolate y de ojos azul oscuro que miraban a su madre.

-Mamá, hambre.

-Ya casi Helene. Vamos chicos, a lavarse.- Lys se dirigió a una habitación de la planta baja no sin antes ver como su madre cargaba a su pequeña hermanita, se dirigió al estudio y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- ella abrió ante la voz de su padre y al entrar vio varios dibujos y planos sobre una mesa, el hombre tenía el cabello como en su juventud y se veía la sombra de una barba que deseaba aparecer en su rostro pero que varón nunca dejaba crecer, vestía con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir, al ver a su hija sonríe y se estira dejando a un lado sus cosas.

-¿Hora de cenar florecita?

-Sí, mamá dijo que te avisara.

-Perfecto. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí papá. Todo fue muy bien hoy.- el varón sonríe y se levanta de su sitio.

-Bien, bajemos a cenar o tu madre subirá a arrastrarme a la mesa.- eso provoca una risa en su hija y se detiene cuando su padre le quita las gafas.

-Se me olvidan que las traigo puesta hasta cuando no leo.

-Está bien. Vamos florecita, me muero de hambre.- ambos salen de la habitación para ir directo al comedor.

Cedric llegó al hotel de Le Grand Paris, pero se detuvo al ver en el vestíbulo a su madre, una mujer rubia de piel bronceada que vestía un traje de oficina azul muy elegante, su cabello caía suelto sobre su espalda y hablaba por teléfono. Al ver a su hijo le hizo una seña para que se acercara y éste obedeció.

-Claro Charles, tengo todo listo para la reservación…- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y susurró.- ¿Buen día?- él asintió y de repente la rubia frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué? No, lo repetí docenas de veces. Nada de rosas rojas, tienen que ser rosas, ROSAS.- suspiró y vio a su hijo.

-En una hora cenamos, avísale a tu padre y cuida a tu hermana.

-Lo haré.- él le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió casi a la terraza, allí había un cuarto especial sólo para su padre, apenas abrió la puerta el olor de la pintura le golpeó y vio a su padre haciendo lo que parecía ser un mural de no más de dos metros.- ¡Papá!- alzo la voz por sobre el sonido del aerosol que usaba el varón, cuando le escuchó volteó y se quitó la máscara que tenía para su protección.

-Hola Cedric.- el pelirrojo mayor vestía con una camiseta sin mangas blanca con púrpura a la mitad inferior, tenía pequeños restos de pintura, pantalones negros y guantes, tenía un aire bohemio que admiraba en secreto su hijo. Se quitó los guantes y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo Cedric vio el último trabajo de su padre.

-Wow. ¿Vas a pintar eso en Madrid? Será genial.

-Sí, viajaré la próxima semana, por eso por favor cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana.

-Lo haré, no tienes que decírmelo.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Por cierto, que la cena será en una hora.

-Oh, vaya, ya es tarde, no me había fijado en la hora. ¿Quieres que pasemos el rato juntos? Veamos una película mientras tanto.

-¿Y Amber?

-Ven…- ambos fueron a una habitación del lugar y allí apenas abrieron la puerta para mostrar a una pequeña de cinco años que dormía apacible chupándose el pulgar, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con aquella piel pálida y su cabello dorado, cerraron la puerta y Cedric sonrió.

-Acepto la película.

-Bien, por cierto, mañana vendrá Lys a cuidar a Amber.

-Ah…sí, lo había olvidado.

-Sé bueno con ella. Tu hermana la adora.- dijo adelantándose sin escuchar lo que dijo después su hijo, Cedric suspiró a lo bajo.

-No es la única…

Emma se despidió de Charlotte a unas calles de su hogar, vio como una mujer rubia recibió a Charlotte y le abrazó para hacerla pasar. Caminó hasta llegar a su hogar, una casa un tanto grande para su familia, al entrar dejó las llaves en un cuenco servía como dulcera sobre una mesa y al llegar el aroma de la comida la hace saborearse la cena.

-¿Quién cocina?- fue a la sala donde un chico de no más de doce años, de cabello negro y ojos azules de expresión seria leía un libro.

-Papá. Y preguntó por ti.

-Gracias Hugo.- le da un beso en la cabeza pero él no se inmuta, entonces entra un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules y pecas de nueve años que tenía entre sus manos un hámster que blanco con café.

-Vaya, ya llegaste, ¿dónde pusiste la comida de Peludo?

-A lado de la televisión donde lo pusiste ayer, Louis.

-¡No es cierto!- Emma señala el televisor y allí estaba el bote de plástico con el alimento.- ¡Tú lo pusiste ahí!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡SI LO ES!

-¡Niños!- atrás de ellos una Marinette de cabello a media espalda y vestida con un vestido rojo con un abrigo negro recién llegaba, ella suspiró y acarició la cabeza del más pequeño revolviendo sus cabellos para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su otro hijo que alzo la vista y sonrió a su madre y después sonrió a su hija.

-¿Apenas llegas de la biblioteca?

-Sí, bueno, es que… Cedric es muy quisquilloso con los trabajos, no lo soporto.

-Bueno, al menos llegaste antes de que anocheciera.

-Marinette.- atrás de ella Adrien, que vestía con una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y unos pantalones cafés se acercó a su esposa y le besó, el más pequeño de los chicos hizo una mueca de asco.

-Preparé tu favorito, ¿todo bien con mi padre?

-Más o menos. ¿Todo bien con papá?

-Más o menos.- ambos se ríen y Adrien abraza a su esposa.- Todos a la mesa o se enfriará.- cuando todos iban a la mesa Emma recordó algo, sacó su libreta y luego de pensarlo mira a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes después?- se dirigió a la mesa en compañía de ambos padres que le sonrieron, padres que como otros pelearon por su futuro hasta llegar a su felicidad, tal y como todos pelean en la vida y ella como todos pelearía también.

…..

 **Y… llegamos al final. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y a todos los que me han seguido desde mi trabajo de Esperanza en Paris, gracias, ustedes hicieron posible esto, hicieron posible que esta historia siguiera. Hicieron posible mucho y gracias, aunque también la mayoría de los escritos los hago por mi pleno gusto pero me hacen reír y sonreír deseando leer más, en serio los reviews son geniales y su apoyo, en serio, gracias. TwT Y bien, ya he agradecido lo suficiente y sé que exageré un poco pero creo que las palabras no pueden reflejar lo que siento porque hemos llegado al final de Esperanza en Paris.**

 **Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos piedad, solo imágenes geniales o suculentas de Nathaniel o Chat Noir. Así que UN GUSTAZO! UN ABRAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
